<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shore Leave by SapphireWave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599309">Shore Leave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireWave/pseuds/SapphireWave'>SapphireWave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Picard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can see the relationships if you squint, Eff me we are doing chapters now, Family, Gen, I think it's ok, In this house we wave to grammer and punctuation as we pass by, Not a writer, Plot?...sure, Some Humor, Still...send help, This might take a while to finish just fyi, This will be finished someday, naming OC's is hard, ok not really but send help, post season one, some blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireWave/pseuds/SapphireWave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know…” Rios finally sighed out. “I just don't want anything to happen while we’re down there.”<br/>Raffi huffed indignantly, “what do you think is going to happen!? It's just for a day! It’s not like we’re running a job.  We just simply want to go down and get some real sunshine and explore and...and maybe get a new shirt for Agnes…”<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agnes Jurati &amp; Cristóbal Rios, Raffi Musiker &amp; Seven of Nine, Soji Asha/Elnor (Star Trek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So here I am...posting a fanfic. I have finally come to this.....*kicks ground sheepishly* anyway I made this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t often the crew of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>la Sirena </span>
  </em>
  <span>came across such a welcoming looking planet these days.  At least welcoming to sore eyes tired of looking at bulkheads and metal all day.  Even Picard noticed the influx of visits into his Holographic office. He even caught Elnor standing at the window looking outside like some forlorn puppy one day.  So it was no surprise when there was an almost immediate uproar when Rios tried to claim they were just going to pass by. The man seriously stayed up in space way too long.  Once they parked the ship in orbit, well more like once the crew forcibly made him “just park it already!” They took the time to plan for their shore leave and discuss the matter over “family dinner” as Elnor so innocently let slip out one day. Picard would still prefer to call it a conference meeting until Raffi booed him for it while sending a wink towards Elnor.  All the more getting a grumpy hum from Picard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least most of the discussion was on their plans for tomorrow, but some diverted to gentle teasing of Rios’ seemingly “charge forward to every new job without a moment's rest” endeavours.  Even Soji was starting to feel sore (if you can call it that for her) after a tussle from the last job they attempted to do. She can still see the way Elnor held that left arm, even if it was too subtle for everyone else to notice.  Unbeknownst to the rest of the crew she caught sight of him in the middle of the night going down to sickbay and was just able to hear the gentle murmuring between the EMH and Elnor. However, Soji didn’t stick around to see anymore. If Elnor wanted to take care of it privately then she wasn’t going to push the matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although today he seemed very engaged in the matter being discussed at hand.  The small planet they almost passed by happened to have quite the market and he was itching to go explore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” Rios finally sighed out. “I just don't want anything to happen while we’re down there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raffi huffed indignantly, “what do you think is going to happen!? It's just for a day! It’s not like we’re running a job.  We just simply want to go down and get some real sunshine and explore and...and maybe get a new shirt for Agnes….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did Seven actually just stifle a giggle?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agnes did a double take on the shirt she was wearing.  “What do you mean a new shirt?” she slowly looked back up with wide eyes.  “This is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie, there’s a hole at the bottom and I’m pretty sure that used to be red.” Agnes simply pursed her lips and went back to nursing her drink.  Picard folded his hands in front of him and perked up, “Well I don’t see a problem with this and quite frankly I am fine to stay on the ship. There is a bit of reading I would love to catch up with.”  He was then about to elaborate on the novelty and defining characteristics of said book before he was promptly shut down kindly by everyone around the table. Once the murmur slowed down again everyone returned their attention back to Rios expectantly. He rubbed his face and looked around the table at all of them, each showing a level of excitement on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok...OK! Fine, but everyone is to take precautions and I want everyone back here before our next…(at this he pointedly looked at Elnor) “family dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There erupted various victory motions around the table and Rios finally slumped into his dinner fully as the conversation led to everyone throwing out different things they wanted to do.  Rios could only smile at it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually the crew began to each filter away to their rooms, bidding goodnights to each other and helping to clean up after dinner.  Rios didn’t even get the ball out tonight and instead went to the comfort of his bed. A general feeling of content fell over the ship as lights went down and sounds dissipated.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a few hours ago and Soji was still awake.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally resorting to pacing in her room, she wondered if she should try to read a book, or catch up on some engineering literature, or maybe she should just start using those paints Picard gave her and...footsteps.  Outside her room. She could even discern the soft padding of bare feet just barley whispering past. Once she knew the mystery person had gone far enough, she opened her door and chanced a peek out. As she adjusted to the light, she just caught the wisp of a white robe and long black hair going down the steps assumingly towards sickbay.  This time her curiosity got the better of her and she quietly padded over to look over the rail, and just caught the sight of Elnor. All his hair looked to be down and he wore a simple shirt and pants with a long white robe over them. Soji couldn't help herself and strained forward to catch the murmuring that started up once the EMH appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks good.  I don’t think you need another check.”  she could hear the EMH state politely. She could hear even less the response from the soft spoken Elnor, but she could just discern a “That’s good to hear...”  There were a few more exchanges of words, but Soji was only getting bits and pieces before her mind started to flood with various scenarios. What could possibly be so bad to make Elnor resort to seeing the EMH alone and obviously not wanting anyone else to know?  Her mind continued to race before her thought process finally settled on the matter she just heard. Whatever was ailing him was better now and the EMH wasn’t worried, so she shouldn't worry either. Right? As this final thought crossed her mind she decided she should get back to her room before he came back up the steps and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soji?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soji whipped around towards him and backed away from the rail quickly. “What are you doing up?”  This time she really could get a good look at him. All his hair was indeed down and even a little rumpled.   His robe seemed to give a soft sheen from the lowlights of the ship, which contrasted with the dark grey of the shirt and pants underneath.  He looked rather ethereal at that moment and for half a second her mind went blank. Soji eventually got a hold of herself and pushed all that aside. She fumbled for an answer as Elnor was now tilting his head at her waiting for one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard footsteps.” she all but blurted out.  Although she can’t seem to figure out how she didn’t hear him come back up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well it was just me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” damn her curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elnor tilted his head the other way, “Yes, I’m fine now.  The injury to my arm was just taking longer than I deemed fit.” Damn that Absolute Candor, she could have just asked the first time she saw his nightly escapade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ok good...good to hear that.” She stood there awkwardly and Elnor seemed to shuffle in place as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” he suddenly asked. She then looked up at his face and saw genuine concern there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes wha?...YES! Oh I’m fine.” she tried to wave it off casually, “I should probably go..um...back to bed now and let you as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.  I will see you in the morning then.”  He carefully stepped forward to walk past and hesitated just beside her.  He was close enough beside her to hear the soft breath he let out and she couldn’t help but look up at him.  They made eye contact and she could have sworn he shifted ever so slightly closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“goodnight...Soji.” he whispered and then briskly retreated back to his room.  Soji stood there for a moment longer and then all but ran back into her room. She wondered if synths blush at all as she crawled into her bed and threw the covers over herself.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was nothing short of excited chaos in the air as the crew made preparations for a day of free nonsense on the planet below.  Everyone except Picard was hurrying around the ship gathering what they felt they needed for the time below. Picard was lounged on the Captains chair easily meandering through the book he wanted to catch up on.  If they didn’t know any better they thought he was secretly getting a kick out of all the excitement happening behind him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I should take this phaser, or the other one...or both?” Seven held up two different weapons for Raffi to consider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think whichever one you can hide best in that jacket.  We don’t need to be drawing any attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seven considered this for a brief moment, “A wise observation.” before picking one and shuffling it inside her jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! can we have a picnic at the meadows?!” Agnes suddenly piped up from down stairs, “I think the local flowers are in bloom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After we find you a new shirt!” Rios shot back playfully and dodged a cup that came soaring over the railing, “Hey don’t be breaking anything on the ship!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elnor happened to be whisking past behind Rios at the same time and caught the cup midair before making his way down the stairs, hoping to get a bite to eat before they all made their way over to the transporter pad. He swore he heard a chuckle from Picard on his way past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Downstairs Soji and Agnes were debating whether to take their own lunch there or just get something from the local restaurants. Thankfully someone had already prepared a pot of tea and, using the cup he caught, wasted no time in pouring himself some.  He turned to regard the girls and offered a quiet, “good morning.” Agnes briefly looked up with a smile and returned the sentiment, Soji looked up as well, but before any words left her she was distracted by the cup in Elnor’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh the tea!” Soji suddenly came forward, “Is there any left?” Wordlessly Elnor reached up and got a cup down for her and she eagerly poured herself some as well.  He tried not to think about how close she was while doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lets just go somewhere there.  I’m in the mood to try something new anyway, plus it will be less to carry.” Agnes stated, oblivious to the way Elnor watched Soji happily drink her tea, she picked up her own cup and downed the rest of her drink. Sensing that they were just about ready to head out, Elnor turned away and replicated his new favorite baked good Picard had introduced him to some time ago. As he turned back with the cranberry scone in hand, Soji, once again, noticed and motioned to him for his attention, “Oh! Can you get me a blueberry one?” And with that she whisked around and practically bounced up the stairs toward Agnes, who already started out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”  Elnor chuckled to himself as he replicated another one. He grabbed the scone to hustle up the stairs after Agnes and Soji, catching up in enough time to hand it to her while they lined up on the pad.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picard had taken a moment out of his book to let Rios exchange a few last minute directions to him as he walked with him towards the pad.  Rios was the last to step up and he turned again toward Picard one last time. He was about to add something else to the list before Picard held up a hand to stop him, “Just have fun for pete’s sake.”  At this Rios let out a small chuckle before turning to everyone, “Are we ready?” a murmur of agreement rose up between everyone. Soji and Elnor answered back with a mouthful of scone. Although Elnor couldn’t help but ask who Pete was, but then quickly let it go based on everyone’s sighs and groans around him.  Rios decided to ignore the whole thing for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right then,” He turned back to Picard, “we’ll see you in a few hours.” And with that they all disappeared in a swirl of light with Picard waving them off.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warm sunlight and open air was enough to make anyone melt in pure bliss.  It wasn’t the most gorgeous planet around, but it was endearing nonetheless and everyone was eager to start exploring.  After agreeing to a place and time to meet for lunch, they broke off to their planned endeavours. Seven and Raffi were the first to separate from the others.  They disappeared into the crowds of the bustling open market, whispering to each other about a possible weapons and technology dealer that may or may not be here. Rios and Agnes then went their way with a chuckling remark from Rios about seeing a clothes shop just down the way and earning a slap in the arm from Agnes.  They nonetheless started making their way in that direction side by side. Soji and Elnor were the last to be left in the spot where they transported too.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that she was here she wasn’t sure where to go next.  She had some plans for sure, she just suddenly couldn't decide where to start first.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to go to the fountains first?” Soji was snapped out of her thoughts and felt immediately bad for forgetting Elnor was still there. He patiently waited for an answer with that endearing tilt to his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that would actually be nice.  Let’s start there.” Elnor made a little nod and turned in a way to suggest for her to lead the way.  Soji got her bearings and then started off in a direction with Elnor just a hair’s step behind. They weren’t entirely sure what the name of the fountains were and their meaning, but they looked interesting enough from the scans done on the ship.  If Soji didn’t know any better she was sure they had some sort of historic meaning judging by their size and the fact the city seemed to be built around them. They walked in companionable silence. Elnor had that calm look on his face, but she knew he was on the alert, constantly watching anyone who came into their bubble too closely.  She can see it in the way he held himself and kept pace with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rounded the next corner and both stopped at the same time to take in the sight before them.  The fountains were indeed expansive and looking down the street seemed to span another few blocks if not longer.  They seemed to just spring up from the ground with various outcroppings flowing with vegetation and flowers. Water seemed to trickle and fall from anywhere and everywhere. At some spots it looked like it was coming out of the rock itself.  If the planet as a whole itself didn’t seem pretty, the fountains made up for it in strides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soji was enamored immediately and bounced over to examine the first little waterfalls closest to them, Elnor close behind. Maybe it was the so called memories of orchids in her that brought out her appreciation of the new species in front of her, or it was just nice to see something new.  She really couldn’t decide which it was and she finally just let her mind be and fall in love with the sight before her. Elnor too seemed to appreciate the new experience before him and eventually parted aways from her to explore a little himself, although he was always within sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Soji started to ask the locals about the history of the fountains and was soon gaining quite the mental record of the myths and stories cultivated from them.  The locals themselves were happy to oblige and were rather friendly from the start. They appreciated the trade outsiders brought and therefore welcomed many species to the large open market, so it wasn’t entirely surprising to see various humanoid races meandering around the market.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Soji?...It’s Raffi..come in.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she almost startled at the sudden noise of her com badge before replying, “Yes, I’m here, is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, but there will be if you don’t get here for lunch.  You know how Rios gets when he hasn’t eaten in a while.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  she can almost see the smirk on her face and smiled despite herself.  Elnor must have gotten a hailing from one of the others judging by his purposeful walk back towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, we are on our way.”  She began to turn to meet Elnor halfway before she saw a group of rough looking humanoids stop him dead in his path.  Her heart skipped a beat as she watched the tallest of the group move up close to him and say something. His posture in a deceivingly friendly manner.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasted no more time and sprinted her way towards the group, just catching the last few words of the humanoid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Are you sure?”  He seemed to purr out in a raspy voice, “You look awfully like someone…” at this he paused and squinted his eyes to scrutinize his face more, “...I’ve seen before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elnor for his part didn’t flinch, “This is my first time here.  I’ve never met you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but we get around and see lots of people.  It’s very likely we have met before, just not here.” He emphasized his last word by pointing at the ground, which in turn set off a chuckle from the others around him.  Elnor set his jaw and was about to reply, but was distracted by Soji suddenly next to him, in fact almost running into him. The group quieted down at the sight of the newcomer and one or two even gave a puzzled look in her direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to interrupt, but we must go now to meet our friends.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall one folded his arms and kept his ground even as Elnor and Soji tried to slide past him, the others took the cue to make the circle around them a little smaller. The street they were on had quietly emptied. Now Soji was worried. Very worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what it is now!” Tall thug suddenly burst out and seemed to motion to his comrades around him, “That sword boy....I’ve seen that before for sure.  I’d even say that is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tan qalanq</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  You don’t happen to be associated with a certain...Qowat Milat group would you?” Elnor internally debated whether to reply, but in the end he chose to be silent.  Apparently, tall thug decided that was answer enough and if possible got even closer to him with a small sense of desperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could use you boy.” he was almost rambling now, “we need you to help us break out some friends of ours.  Times are tough and we could use all the help we could get, plus you would be rewarded nicely, very nicely.” again emphasizing his last few words as if that would help him get the deal he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence immediately settled around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am declining your...proposition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tall thug glared at him for half a second, “What do you mean you decline?! Aren’t you hired for things like this?! You haven’t even let me tell you what your reward would be!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to hear it because it doesn't matter.  That is not how it works” And with that he grabbed Soji’s hand and broke through the group taking advantage of the initial shock shown on their faces. Behind him he heard tall thug roar out a frustrated yell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you!” he spit out in a rage, “GET HIM!”  The group suddenly bounded forward and Soji and Elnor had just enough time to turn and get into defensive stances.  Two thugs in the front ran towards Elnor first, brandishing their own swords. Soji didn’t have time to see the outcome, but instead went after a third who pulled out a disrupter intended for Elnor, easily dispatching him with a disarming punch and kick to the midsection.  She heard the quick sounds of metal on metal and turned in enough time to see two bodies fall around Elnor. They both turned back to tall thug, who had his own sword drawn and coming towards him. Elnor raised his in response, “Choose to live.” but it fell on deaf ears and he charged towards him. The last of the group charged in as well and Soji had just enough time to speak into her com badge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is taking them so long?” Rios slumped back in his seat in what Raffi felt was a little dramatic. Even for him.  Seven only rolled her eyes good naturedly. Agnes hid a smile behind her drink, “It’s only been a few minutes, You’ll survive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rios had that playful smirk on his face and was about to make a witty comeback until his com came to life at that second.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“RIOS! Ayuda! AYUDA!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Grunting and thuds were heard on the other end and then the com fizzled out leaving a quiet nothing in its wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stared stunned for a frightful second and then chairs were flung to the side and drinks spilled as all got up at once and rushed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soji lost count of how many she knocked out, they just seemed to keep coming.  She was now back to back with Elnor and they were still surrounded. Tall thug was even still standing despite a deep cut running down one arm.  Soji couldn’t help but notice the falter in Elnor’s left arm either. Another round of thugs came running at them and they both went into a practiced, but deadly dance of sword swipes, punches and kicks working in tandem with each other. Soji couldn’t help but be immensely grateful for the sparring sessions Seven all but demanded they go through in order to work better together on the battlefield.  She felt Elnor’s step falter ever so slightly behind her and she immediately bent down and braced herself to allow him to use the momentum to roll across her back. Effectively letting them switch positions without having to give up a hole in their defense. Once the last one fell they braced back up against each other and waited for the next attack. Ignoring the groans and blood of the fallen around them.  More thugs were about to rush in until tall thug raised his hand to stop them. He then smirked as if he knew something they didn’t and that didn’t bode well for them at all.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you one last chance!” Tall thug yelled towards them, “You can even bring the pretty little girl with you if you want.  She seems rather useful as well.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elnor felt heat rise to his face despite himself, but then something occurred to him and he quickly whispered to Soji, “He’s stalling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” she tilted her head towards him, but kept her eyes trained on the group surrounding them, “Stalling? Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s waiting for something, or someone.” at this she could hear him tighten his grip on his sword.  As if on cue she heard more footsteps and to her utter annoyance more thugs arrived, but this time they weren’t wielding swords.  They all had disruptors and they all lined up to point it at them. Tall thug only laughed at their predicament, “I’ll tell you again.” he said with more determination, “Come...join us, or die.” they could hear all the disrupters whine to life and for a split second Soji thought they might actually be cornered, but then a shot rang out and she started at it.  Finding she was ok she swung towards Elnor to see if he was ok. He apparently had the same idea because he suddenly grabbed her to inspect her, but they were both fine. They looked at each other slightly confused until they heard a groan from the line of thugs and one fall to the ground. Tall thug swung towards the fallen thug confused, “what the hell…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then that's when the chaos ensued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shots started to rapid fire towards the thugs and they all scattered in complete confusion.  At one point a few got their bearings and still charged toward Soji and Elnor. They never made it past a few steps before they were shot down too.  Elnor was finally able to follow where the shots were coming from and turned Soji in the same direction. Rios, Raffi and Seven were blazing a trail towards them armed with phasers and pissed off looks on their faces. Seven was double timing her efforts with a weapon in each hand.  Eventually an opening was made in the circle of thugs and Rios called out to them, “COME ON!” he shot another down charging toward him, “Andale, Andale!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elnor once again grabbed Soji’s hand and made a break for it, only letting go when they got close enough to their crewmates.  Seven tossed her extra phaser to Soji and they all circled up to continue firing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agnes!” Rios yelled into his com badge, “NOW!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The familiar swirls of a transport were soon enveloping them and Soji looked back towards tall thug to see him raise his arm, only for her view to be suddenly blocked by Elnor.  The planet and thugs disappeared and rematerialized into the interior of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Sirena</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the worried looks of Agnes and Picard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both rushed towards the group and Picard went first to Soji, “What happened down there?” he braced his hands on her shoulders as if to reassure himself she was alright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soji just shook her head, “Some group of humanoid thugs wanted to recruit Elnor for some...I don’t know…wild breakout for their friends.  They just got angry when Elnor tried to decline them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picard’s face creased a little more and he turned towards Elnor to get more of the story.  At the moment Elnor had his back to the group and before Picard could get his attention there was clatter on the floor.  The room quieted and everyone drew their attention to him. Picard then realized it was Elnor’s sword that had fallen to the floor.  There was green blood pooling over it and Picard felt panic rising up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elnor…?” he started, but then Elnor turned with a faltering step, one hand out as if to brace himself and the other wrapped around the hilt of a dagger sticking just below his ribcage. There was a choked cry around the room as everyone rushed toward him, Soji and Seven getting to him first.  They were just able to catch him before his knees hit the floor. The EMH then made his appearance as they were settling him on his back, his breathing starting to come in fast pants. Blood was still seeping in slowly, making his clothes a devastating dark color and giving his complexion a paler version of himself. The EMH had already assessed the wound and was then making quick work of stabilizing it to move him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soji was at a loss and kept retracing the fight on the planet trying to figure out when this could have happened.  She was cradling his head in her lap as the EMH worked to stem the flow of blood. She thought of the thugs and then when everyone got there, the transport, she saw the tall thug raise his arm, but...wait.  He raised his arm, but then her line of sight was blocked by Elnor. Did he see it coming? Did he...just block a knife meant for her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soji’s head snapped up and she drew the attention of everyone to her for a split second, “I think I know what happened.” She claimed in a shaky breath, “The leader of those thugs he...I saw him raise his arm right before transport, I think he threw it and I think it was meant for me, but I didn’t see it coming because Elnor...he...he…”  she couldn’t finish her sentence. She looked back down at Elnor who was looking back at her with a determined confirmation and she didn’t know what to say. But then his eyes were starting to slide shut and she felt panic rising up again. There was a collective sense of urgency from the others and the EMH started to give orders, “I would love to just transport him, but the metal the dagger is made of seems to be interfering with the scans, I don’t want to cause any complications, we’ll have to carry him there the old fashioned way.” No one wasted any more time and soon Rios and Seven were there in a heartbeat on each side of Elnor to lift him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I can stand.” Elnor was able to huff out before they got too far and they let him settle on his feet, an arm slung over Rios and Seven. They then made their agonizing way down the stairs and to sickbay with the EMH hovering close by.  It wasn’t until he was settled back onto the biobed that Elnor let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Everyone was huddled around him and Raffi grabbed his hand gingerly, “You’re going to be all right ok, we’re all here for you.” Elnor was able to give a small nod before he felt his mind start to slip away.  The last thing he heard were the soft protests as everyone was shooed away by the EMH and a soft voice whisper, “please be all right…” before he finally let the darkness overcome him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first sensation he noticed was the dull, quiet ache coming from his midsection.  Then greyish light started to filter in along with a fuzzy outline leaning over him. He felt himself shift a little in the bed and then his eyes started to adjust, straightening out the outline of the person over him.  Agnes smiled brightly down at him as his eyes fluttered open and he couldn’t help but smile tiredly back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake.” she whispered softly, more to herself than to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Hi…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She choked out a happy laugh and rested a hand over one of his. She then looked up from him and called softly into the other room, as if afraid she might disturb his healing if too loud. He soon heard the shuffle of hurried footsteps and murmured responses and before he knew it everyone was gathered around him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear boy!” Picard was on his other side already taking his hand in his, “I am so glad to see you awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gave us quite the scare.” Rios chimed in from the foot of his bed, with Seven just next to him.  Soji filtered into his view with Raffi just behind her and smiled brightly at him. He couldn’t help but smile brighter at seeing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling sweetie?” Raffi leaned in, with that motherly look on her face.  Elnor took a moment to assess his body and shifted a little again. “Fine, but...I could use a shower.” He finally whispered.  Everyone around him chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long…?” he started to whisper to no one in particular, but didn’t even get to finish as Soji came closer to be next to Agnes, “Almost a whole day, thankfully no major organs were pierced, it was mostly the blood loss that knocked you out.” At this he looked down at himself as if expecting to still see bloodstained clothes, but was glad to see he was in a clean shirt and pants.  Seven seemed to sense his train of thought, “Don’t worry, your clothes have been repaired and cleaned by the hospitality hologram. They have been returned to your room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” he let his head rest back again and looked around at everyone, “This is nice.”  Everyone chuckled at him again and then proceeded to give him a quick update of what he missed. So far nothing too exciting except for a nebula that Picard insisted on stopping to evaluate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were some interesting gas formations in there…” He argued as the discussion went on.  Rios waved him off teasingly before returning back to Elnor, “Well don’t get too comfortable there, cause we have a good dinner planned for you.”  At this he rubbed his hands together as if he couldn’t wait to show him, “It’s high time you get to have a taco kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to use my hands to eat it?” Elnor remembered when they tried to introduce hamburgers to him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but it’s going to be worth it.”  Elnor smiled despite himself and went to sit up only glancing at the EMH to get a nod of permission from him. Agnes and Soji helped him to stand from the bed and start the walk to the mess area. A wonderful aroma filtered in as he got closer and he found he couldn't wait to try this “taco” Rios spoke of. On the way there Agnes perked up and patted his shoulder lightly to get his attention, “I finally got a new shirt.” she chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good,” Elnor then smirked, “That last one you had was horrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone around him lost it in laughter and Agnes only pursed her lips and shook her head, raising her arms in an </span>
  <em>
    <span>ok, ok I get it</span>
  </em>
  <span> motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn that Absolute Candor. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wrong Ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I HAVE A PLAN....sort of.  I have decided this story needs more to it, so here we go everyone, hold on to your oxygen tanks, lets start adding CHAPTERS!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jurlok considered his life for a moment and wondered how he got himself here.  Actually, wondering is the wrong term to use, more like regretfully getting himself into this situation cause quite honestly he should have seen this coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, and he was starting to wonder if he should change his ways.  Now he’s forced to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was really supposed to be an easy job. Very easy.  What was it that those humans would say? Ah yes, “like shooting fish in a barrel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, but he picked the wrong barrel this time.  He felt himself gulp at the thought of it.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole thing started out well enough, he was doing his usual rounds of scoping out the freighters coming into and out of the port.  Most of them were doing small time deliveries and were easy pickings.  A box here, a container there, nothing that would immediately garner any attention right away.  No, the crews wouldn’t even notice the missing goods until they had left the port and were too far away to worry about retracing their steps for one thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Easy jobs, especially for one individual like himself.  He swears he only takes what he needs to survive, things he could easily sell at the markets to make his living.  Granted the things he was selling were the same things he would steal from the freighters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So when THIS particular freighter came into the port he was immediately intrigued.  It had such a small delivery for a ship it’s size.  Only a few boxes that he could only assume was the crew taking out and placing in front of the port admin.  He was too far away to hear the conversation, but he had a chance to see the crew.  The first to come into view was a bald, older gentleman with a curt step to his gait, immediately after him was another man with dark hair and a beard.  On the other side of the older gentleman was a tall, dark haired young man who was not necessarily paying much attention to anyone in particular, but was constantly scanning the area.  At the moment the first two of the men were talking with the port admin.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bald man seemed to be very persuasive, judging by the hand gestures and the nodding of the port admin.  A large triumphant smile even gracing his features as the port admin seemed to agree upon whatever deal they had made.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually the port admin waved a couple men over and they picked up the boxes, the men bid farewells and went their separate ways.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jurlok let his gaze follow the three men as they walked back to the ship. For a split second he thought he wasn't going to have his chance, but luck was on his side (or so he thought at the time).  As the men walked back, four women came out to meet them and what a beautiful sight they all were.  Jurlok rubbed his chin as he observed the men and women begin to converse.  He would never admit out loud his appreciation of human females, but today, oh today was definitely a story worth telling his friends back in town.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first to come forward was a dark skinned, bush like hair beauty, her arms folded as she seemed to lead the conversation with the bald man.  Then there were the two lovely blondes on either side of her, each different from the other.  One with longer tresses, standing upright and her hands behind her back, while the other round faced, short haired blond leaned an elbow on a nearby crate almost looking bored with the whole thing.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, but wait, who is the petite, black as night haired girl just behind them?  He almost missed her between all the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, and what's this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark haired young man came over to the pretty petite and started a conversation, which led to a cute head tilt and a smile from the girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jurlok was so enthralled with the interactions of this mosh posh crew, he almost missed the fact they had wrapped up their conversations and were heading straight in his direction.  What’s worse was the tall dark haired young man had started his scanning of the area again. Jurlok in his panic had made eye contact with him and attempted to look natural as they came closer.  He picked up a stray pad resting on the crates around him and immediately set about as if checking a list on it. To his immense relief they continued to pass him still in conversation with each other.  Although the dark haired young man kept his gaze on him as they passed and he realized upon closer inspection he was Romulan.  What an odd mix of people these were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s a relief.” the dark skinned beauty said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it was probably one of the easiest deals I have had to moderate.  All the more reason to go and celebrate I think.” The bald man still had that curt step to his gait and seemed to be leading the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! Where are we going to eat?” The short haired blonde perked up from behind the bald man, but then the conversation faded away and Jurlok didn’t hear the answer to her question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One thing he knew for sure though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were gone and by the looks of it, at least for a little while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasted no time to weave between crates and make his way up to the ship, almost giddy with excitement at what he would find there. Pulling out his trusty device he began to scan the ship.  It had a pretty impressive security, but there is always a loophole with any security.  He tapped a few commands into the device before it lit up with a solid green light and made a beep noise. He smiled despite himself and attached the device to the hull of the ship where the doors were.  The light turned red and he waited with bated breath and then released it as the light turned back to green and the doors began to open. He rubbed his hands together excitedly as he made his way inside, closing the doors behind him.  The device started to beep at a constant rate.  Oh, this ship has holograms too, better disable those. He made a few more taps on the device and the light went back to a solid green.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now for the fun to begin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked about the room he was in and figured it was some type of eating area, judging by the tables and counter there.  A set of stairs caught his attention and he made his way up to the next level finding himself on the bridge.  He hummed to himself as he examined the area.  Nothing here he could really take back with him.  He then made his way to other parts of the ship, stopping here and there to pick up a stray tool, or open a crate to examine its contents before he made his way to the crew quarters. He still had a little room left in his bag so he figured he better make the most of it.  A couple of the quarters were rather uneventful until he came upon one with some sort of half fish half woman statues.  He picked one up off the shelf and squinted at it.  What an odd combination of species.  He put it back and scrutinized the others.  None of them really looked expensive or of any value.  He wasn’t into getting things that couldn’t bring a price to his table, besides most of his clients wanted more functional items, not what appeared to be artwork.  He meandered around the room a bit more until his eyes fell on a crate tucked in a corner.  He bounced over to it and pulled it out further, deftly opening the top.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed to be a box of personal items for the most part, again nothing really of value he was searching for, until his eyes fell on a bit of red.  He shuffled around a bit more and pulled out a starfleet uniform.  Oh, now THIS will bring a price to his more...ahem...questionable clients.  They always jump at a chance to do some reconnaissance among the Federation.  He tucked it away in his bag and put the lid back on, replacing the crate in its original spot.  He checked his device real quick and realized he did not have much time left, so he hustled to the last door he had planned to go through.  Another crew quarter by the looks of it as he entered.  This one was a bit different in style to the others.  It was certainly a little more personalized as well, except maybe more so than the one with the strange statues.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were a couple of tapestries with natural designs hanging from the wall and a rug to match the earth tone colors they displayed.  A few books lined a small shelf situated above the desk.  One happened to be left open on it and he leaned over the desk to examine it, finding it looked to be a journal.  He was pretty sure the writing was in Romulan. He hummed to himself upon realization, so this must be that young man’s room.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Interesting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gazed about the room further and stopped at the sight of a display on one wall.  Oh, now he was getting somewhere as he sauntered over to the display of swords on the wall.  Unfortunately he would not be able to fit any in his pack until his eyes fell on the ornate hilt of a dagger.  He quickly plucked it from the display and tested its weight in his hand.  He was no weapons expert, but this one seemed heavier than it should be.  Perhaps it was the type to be thrown.  He glanced around a bit and finding no holder to match the dagger he ended up sticking it in his belt on his backside, moving his shirt to cover it up.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to open the few drawers in the room until he heard it and froze.  The sound of a voice.  One of the crew must have come back. He quietly ran to the door and put his ear to it and just heard the muffled voice again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Agnes stepped off the transporter pad and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Computer...ugh...activate EMH.”  She waited while rubbing her temples as she made her way slowly to sickbay. She really shouldn’t have had that weird drink.  She thought her head was going to pound right out of her head and she groaned again.  She could only hope their EMH could help out with the little predicament she got herself into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was only a few steps in before she realized she never heard a confirmation beep and stopped dead in her tracks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Computer…?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well this is...concerning.  She stood there for a moment and looked about the ship. Everything seemed to be in order, although it did seem much more quiet.  She was sure despite being powered down, there should still be the soft hum of the security systems and the hologram programs.  Just as she thought of contacting the others she heard one of the doors open and she spun around towards the sound only to find nothing there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok, not creepy at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly started to turn back and was just raising her hand to her comm badge before something large grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth, effectively muffling the surprised scream coming from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sshhh,” Jurlok whispered in her ear, “Don’t do anything and I won’t hurt you.”  He felt her tremble, but she nodded nonetheless and he started to weigh his options.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, this was bad.  He’s always gone before anyone notices.  This is definitely a first for him and he shook a little at the prospect of being caught.  He didn’t know what to do. He was pretty sure she didn’t get to see his face, so that was a start.  He wondered if he could shove her in a room somewhere, then she wouldn’t be able to see him and he could make his escape.  Yes, it was certainly doable and he looked around to the crew doors to decide which one to stick her in.  His device should be able to lock the door to prevent her from escaping.  He turned back toward her, keeping her firm in his grasp and whispered again, “I...I’m going to lock you in a room and then I’m leaving, ok!, no one needs to get hurt. Ju..Just do what I say. OK.” He couldn’t help the nervous tremble in his voice, but he relaxed a little when she complied with a nod to her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to him her hand had slowly reached up to her comm badge during the exchange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jurlok then started to move her backwards to the closest room and only got a few steps in before he heard another sound.  The familiar sounds of multiple transporting lights filled the area surrounding him and he tightened his grip on the girl.  Soon some of the crew materialized and pointed their phasers on him immediately, recognizing the dark skinned lady, the petite dark haired one and the dark bearded man. In his panic driven state he turned as if to run with the girl only to be looking down the blade of a sword with a very angry looking Romulan to go with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Choose to live.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jurlok didn’t need to be told twice and immediately let go of the girl and put both hands in the air.  She scrambled away from him and into the arms of the dark bearded man.  The man whispered something to the girl who nodded her head furtively at him. He then turned to his comm badge and spoke into it, “Good job Seven, we got her and the intruder.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Very well, Picard and I will be there in a moment.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> There was a tense silence before he heard the doors down below open and footsteps coming up the stairs.  The other blond lady and the man named Picard joined the others in surrounding him and they all looked at him expectantly. There was a soft exchange of conversation between the bearded man and Picard he couldn’t hear and that made him even more worried. The bearded man finished his whispering to Picard and turned on Jurlok in an impatient tone, “Just what the hell do you think you are doing on MY SHIP?!” Jurlock flinched a little and waved his hands a little in the air, “Please, I...I’m just trying to make a living.” he stuttered out.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A living out of what?” at this he could feel the sword ever so gently press on his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Th...the...the things I find.” He stammered out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean the things you steal.” the long haired blond apparently called Seven claimed as she swept forward and in one movement pulled the bag from him and emptied the contents on the floor. The dark skinned lady huffed at him after taking a look at the contents, “Seriously!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jurlok could only shrug his shoulders at her in fright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should scan him and make sure nothing else is on him.” Seven stated rather calmly.  The bearded man nodded and swept a hand towards him in a go ahead motion.  She grabbed a device from the far wall and proceeded to scan him all over.  At one point the device glitched a little when going along his back but otherwise she was indifferent to it.  After a few tense moments she deemed him clear of any other possessions.  Picard and the bearded man exchanged a few more quiet words to each other before the bearded man turned on him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s the deal, we don’t have time to take you to the authorities and quite frankly I don’t care to deal with them anyway, so get out and hopefully you can run faster than my phaser.” He then turned his attention to the Romulan, “Elnor, please throw the guy out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ca..can I have that back?” he shakily pointed to his device mingled with the other items on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He once again felt the gentle push of the sword and he was led carefully back down the stairs and out the door, where he was then roughly pushed outside. He stumbled to the ground and turned in enough time to see Elnor and the bearded man standing in the doorway.  The bearded man gave a coy little smile with a cigar sticking out and waved his phaser at him.  Jurlok scrambled to his feet and ran from the ship, hearing the ship's doors close in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now here he was, contemplating the ruins of his life a few days later.  He hardly had anything to sell at his table anymore and he was starting to lose clients.  He sighed, without his device he hasn’t had the nerve to go back to the port.  There was no way for him to get in and out like he used to. He sadly looked over the last few items he had left on his table in the market. A few tools and the dagger he was able to take from the last disastrous encounter.  He picked it up and examined it again.  It was strange it didn’t show up on the scanner, oh well, at least it was something to sell. He carefully set the dagger back on the table, at this rate he would have to get a real job, he wondered if his friend Tulo would still offer him a spot in the lab.  He always did like tinkering with stuff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A towering shadow over his table cut his thoughts short and he looked up to see three large, rough looking humanoid men standing there.  Jurlok quickly got up from his seat and gave a little bow in greeting, “Hello, hello, what can I do for you today?”  They ignored him for the moment and the one in the center of the three silently bent down to pick up the dagger and hold it up to the light.  He was the tallest of the three and judging by the way he was flanked by the other two, he must be in charge.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jurlok wrung his hands nervously as the tall one finished scrutinizing the dagger, he then turned his attention to Jurlok for the first time and asked in a raspy distinct voice, “WHERE did you get this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh um, that good sir is...is a ceremonial dagger fro..from the planet…” Tall thug lunged a hand across the table and grabbed Jurlok by the throat, effectively cutting off his voice.  He slowly raised the dagger to let the blade slide harmlessly across his cheek, “I’m not looking for your selling lies pest, I want to know WHERE you got this.” he hissed out the last word and pointed the dagger towards his throat a little more menacingly. Jurlok fumbled a bit before finally stammering out, “A FREIGHTER! Fro..from the port a...a few days ago.  Mostly human crew, but...BUT there was a Romulan!”  Tall thug froze at the word Romulan and a wicked smile began to spread across his face and then suddenly returned a fierce expression back onto Jurlok, “This...Romulan didn’t happen to be carrying a sword did he?” He rasped out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye..Yes, yes he was, tall, dark haired too.” the tall thug glared at him for a second longer before roughly shoving him back in his seat. He turned to his two companions with a knowing smile as he tucked the dagger into his belt, “A Romulan swordsmen, fancy hearing that.” They both chuckled together as the tall thug turned back to Jurlok.  He reached behind him, pulling out a small bag and throwing it down on the table, “Something for your troubles and your SILENCE.”  Jurlok looked down at the bag and then back up at the men.  Slowly he reached forward for it and took it carefully from the table, “Of cou...course, nice doing business with you.”  The three men sniggered at him and then abruptly turned and left, disappearing into the market. Jurlok let out the breath he was holding.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the second thought he’ll just cut his losses and go find Tulo right now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tall thug gets a name and he’s a jerk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>About to get real. I tried to post this on my computer and the internet went down right when I did soooo if this comes up twice. Sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Rios?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The captain swiveled his chair around to look up into the mildly concerned face of Elnor.  Seven and Raffi also looked up briefly from their stations on the bridge, each giving him a patient look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up kid?” Elnor shifted slightly in place before going further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t, by chance, seen that dagger have you?”  Rios furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head at the kid.  Raffi turned more fully in her seat to look at him questioningly as well and popped in before Rios could reply, “You don’t mean the one that was thrown at you by those thugs do you?” Elnor nodded silently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rios shrugged apologetically, “Sorry kid I haven’t seen it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor looked a little disappointed, “Alright.  I just haven’t been able to find it since we had the thief a few days ago.”  Rios gave him a sympathetic nod, but Elnor continued, “I think I’m more upset at the fact he was in my room than the dagger being gone.”  Seven then swiveled her chair around and joined in, “I believe that was my fault.”  All three stopped to look at her questioningly, “I have been wondering why the scanner had glitched when we were searching him, it may have been your dagger, but I didn’t put two and two together at the time. I’m sorry Elnor.  I would have liked to study it more to find out how it evades scanners.” Elnor smiled appreciatively at her, “really it’s all right.  I don’t miss it that much.”  Rios reached out a hand from where he was sitting and gave Elnor’s arm a pat, “We’ll find you a better one at the next port kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, one not attached to the fact it was in you at one point.” Raffi huffed from her chair, “Speaking of ports, we better get out of this space quick after that little encounter we had. There are a few more reports of Snatchers out and about.” Raffi squinted at her console a bit more, “One of which is not too far from us.”  She turned back to Rios with a look of warning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Snatchers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone turned back to Elnor who had a confused look about him.  Raffi turned back to her screen and continued, “This area apparently has a “secret” slave network, most are born into it, but others are taken for certain skills they have and placed as a slave somewhere.  It’s actually big business for the more prominent gangs in these territories.” she paused for a moment to tap a few times on the screen and brought up three sets of bar code like symbols, “Each slave is categorized into three areas; bodygaurd, labor, or prostitution.  They are tagged with one or more of the symbols and either sold off or kept depending on what the person wants out of them.” She turned back to Elnor after her explanation, “We were worried our little thief was a Snatcher trying to take off with Agnes.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” Elnor stared at the screen examining the bar codes, “I certainly would not want that to befall anyone here.”  Raffi smiled at his concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same here, therefore no port stops until we can get out of here, so you better make yourself comfortable.”  Elnor nodded understandingly and excused himself to make his way downstairs towards the mess.  Raffi waited until he was out of earshot and turned back to Rios hurriedly, “There’s more, but I didn’t want to worry the kid.” She swung back to her screen and quickly brought up a profile, “Recognize this A-hole?”  Rios leaned forward for a closer look and then a dawn of realization passed over him, “You’re kidding right!?” he hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I’m not, turns out A-hole thug that tried to mess with Elnor and Soji is one of the top Snatchers out there. The reports on this guy are none too pretty, says he’s in the market for a new bodyguard slave. His name is Drokol.”  Raffi paused to take a deep breath and turned to Rios in all seriousness, “Rios, our best boy and girl down there could have a bounty on their head.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All the more reason to increase our security and get out of here soon.” Seven quipped in, “Some of the people taken can get out of it if they are connected to the right leadership, but we are not exactly under the protection of anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we do have the Federation.” Rios supplied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are a bit too far out for them to reach us. Our best option is to leave with no more stops.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rios rubbed his face, ending in a contemplative stroke of his beard as he considered this and decided the risk was too much to try to find any more jobs in this area, “Ok, let's get out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor hopped down from the last step leading into the mess and went to pour himself some tea.  Picard, Soji and Agnes were already seated at the tables listening to Picard give a riveting story of his days on the Enterprise. He was in his usual storytelling mode earning laughs and questions from both girls.  Elnor found a spot next to Soji and just enjoyed the general feeling of friendship being shown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, it was stuck to your backside?!” Agnes sniggered loudly, “How long was it there?” Picard lifted a finger in the air with a big smile, “As long as my First Officer deemed fit, which naturally was all day.” the girls lost themselves in giggles.  Soji got control of herself first and asked, “So, did the little girl come looking for it?”  Picard had taken the moment to sip his tea and quickly put it down again, “Indeed she did.  She even pointed out to me it was stuck to my backside.” They all started laughing again with Picard giving a satisfied smile at them all.  Agnes let out a few snorts before she could speak again, “I’ve lost a stuffed animal or two when I was young, but not like THAT!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well it was the talk of the ship for quite a while.” He easily said as he sipped his tea again, watching the girls laugh it up at him.  Elnor couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face either.  As the laughter died down, the other three members of the crew came down and joined them in the mess. Rios came down first and proceeded to pour out some tea for Seven and Raffi and then himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well kids,” He started in his captain’s voice, “we are heading back to the home system right now. The ENH is taking us there ASAP as we speak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, it is as we feared then?” Picard solemnly said over his own cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid so, we don’t need to be messing with any slave Snatchers. Especially when we’ve got a good looking crew like ourselves.” He winked at Agnes who just rolled her eyes with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine by me, I was kind of ready to go home for a while anyway.” Soji claimed as she finished off her tea, only to have Elnor reach for the pot and refill her cup for her. She rewarded him with a smile and a quiet, “thanks.” Elnor smiled back silently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In that case, you are all welcome back to the chateau for a few days if you’d like?” Picard offered genially and there was a murmured agreement and thanks around the table before Seven got up and started rummaging around the counters and replicator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until then it’s time for lunch.” She said in a matter of fact voice and proceeded to gather bowls appearing in the replicator. Elnor stood up to help her pass out the bowls and the utensils.  Seven always made sure they were on a schedule and part of said schedule included proper meals throughout the day. It seems today's menu item was a type of pasta of Seven’s own recipe, one of Elnor’s and Picard’s favorite. They sat down and fell into easy conversations about anything and everything, some of them having their own with another and sometimes as a whole group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picard was just starting in on another Enterprise story when the ship suddenly lurched and alarms started going off.  A couple of bowls clattering to the ground in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain to the bridge!” came the ENH over the intercom. Rios stood and ran up the stairs two at a time, finding both the ENH and the ETH actively maneuvering the ship out of warp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is going on?!” He jumped part of the back of the chair to land in it and called up the controls immediately, Raffi and Seven following after on his heels, causing the EH’s to disengage from their posts.  Raffi was quick to assess her screens and turned back to Rios with fear in her eyes, “Three unknown ships just knocked us out of warp...they look like Snatchers.”  Rios sucked in a breath, “How did they find us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No idea, but they are scanning us and trying to drop our shields.” Raffi was desperately tapping away at her screens, “I’m attempting to compensate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rios didn’t waste any more time and started to swing the ship out of the other ship's way and tried to make a break for it, “Everyone strap in!” The rest of the crew made it to their seats on the bridge and did as they were told as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Sirena</span>
  </em>
  <span> dipped to the side effectively evading a shot from the lead ship. There was an opening and just when Rios thought they were home free, the ship shuddered with another lurch and systems started powering down. Seven swore out loud, “They have us in some sort of tractor beam, I might be able to break it off.” A couple shots fired from their ship and they lurched to the side again as the tractor beam was released, but they seemed to move sluggishly along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah HELL!” Raffi yelled in frustration, “All three of them had us in that beam, we still have two more, we’re losing power...shields are dropping.... WE’RE BEING BOARDED!” Raffi suddenly stood and pulled her phaser along with Rios and Seven and started firing at the back of the ship where multiple transports were taking place.  One appeared right next to Agnes and Elnor, but a flash of his sword brought the intruder down.  Elnor grabbed Agnes and moved to the side behind the bulkheads as shots kept going back and forth. Picard and Soji doing the same across the way, Soji finding a phaser and returning fire as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rios looked from Elnor to Soji and motioned to them desperately, just able to catch their attention, “Go down to sickbay, all of you and enter in security code R0012, the EMH will know what to do!” He stopped to fire back a few more shots. Elnor hesitated and looked torn, “I can help defend the ship!” Soji also was about to protest. Rios only shook his head, “NO, go down now! They might be coming for you!”  Raffi clipped off a couple more in the distance and Seven ducked behind the console as a shot spread sparks everywhere. Rios was getting impatient with them, “GO! NOW!” Elnor looked to Soji across the bridge and they made eye contact, Soji looked torn as well, but gave a nod nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FINE!” Elnor ground out and he protectively grabbed Agnes and waited for Rios’ signal. He motioned to Seven then Raffi and all three opened fire to delay the intruders in the back, “NOW!” Rios yelled out.  Elnor led Agnes first down the stairs with Picard and Soji right behind them, Soji hesitating for only seconds at a time to return fire while going down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They just keep coming, they won’t have long to get down there!” Raffi called over to Rios. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ll just have to give them the best chance we can!” Rios growled back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds of the fight above dissipated only a little as they hurried their way over to sickbay.  Agnes and Picard made it in first, Soji came in right after, “Computer,” she huffed out, “Activate EMH.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is the nature of your med…” The EMH paused and looked at them all, “You all look fine.”  Soji didn’t wait to explain and immediately turned to him, “Engage protocol R0012.”  The eyes of the EMH lit blue for a second before he was all business, “Engaging Rios Panic Room protocols, doors will seal in 10 seconds.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the others?” Picard suddenly said with a little panic in his voice. Agnes hovering just beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“9.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but Rios was really serious about it.” Soji replied looking to the doors, where Elnor was just standing inside of them, also looking out, keeping watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“8.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should go back?” Elnor hurriedly looked towards the upper level and was about to leave before Soji called after him, “No! Rios said to stay here, so...stay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“7.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor looked back at her and stilled at the concern on her face.  She had a hand up as if ready to stop him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“6.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then nodded his head and was about to turn to walk further in, before a large figure suddenly jumped down from behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“5.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soji didn’t even have time to warn him as she watched the figure grab Elnor from behind and attempt to throw him backwards out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“4.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor was able to twist away with a well placed elbow to the head, but the figure got a hold of his arm and they both went down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“3.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soji was about to run after them, before Picard caught her, “ELNOR! NO!” the desperation in her voice was agonizing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“2.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors were almost closed and she could see Elnor scramble to his feet and make a break for the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“1.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors sealed shut just as Elnor was a couple steps away from them, leaving a deathly silence in its wake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NOOO!” Soji ran towards the doors and banged on them until Agnes gathered her in her arms and pulled her towards a chair, “We have to go get him!” she turned desperately to the EMH.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, once the doors are sealed there is not much I can do, we can however, transfer control of most of the ship to here, we may be able to find out what is happening outside.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s better than nothing right now, let's get those transferred and get to work. I’m sure Rios wanted us here for a reason.” Picard supplied encouragingly and held his hand out to Soji.  She looked up at him slowly, a few tears still in her eyes, before nodding and taking his hand.  She got up with a new determination and looked to Picard and the EMH, “Ok, where do we start?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the doors start to close and he scrambled to his feet, not caring about the intruder behind him. He was so close, only a couple more...the doors sealed shut and he slid into them with a thump.  He stood there for a second before hitting them in anger. He was such a fool, he should have moved in further instead of standing so close to the edge. He rested his forehead on the doors and took a few deep breaths. After the third one he heard a groan from behind him and suddenly remembered he wasn’t alone down here. He whipped back around to the intruder to see him start to sit up.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This won’t do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor charged over silently and knocked him back out, standing above him and watching him slump back to the ground.  He took a moment to get a good look at him, finally seeing it was some sort of humanoid species, but not one he was very familiar with, although the characteristics did look familiar.  These must be the ones Raffi had talked about before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raffi! The others!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He suddenly realized it was quiet everywhere in the ship.  There were no longer any sounds of phaser fire going on, but he could hear talking from up above.  Maybe they were able to defeat the intruders.  He quietly moved towards the stairs and slowly made his way up, his quiet prowess barely even disturbing the air around him.  There were definitely people in the back of the ship where the transporter pad was. He silently moved along the rail and stopped just at the end behind the shadow of a bulkhead and peeked out to see Rios, Raffi and Seven lined up facing the pad, surrounded by eight of the intruders.  The tallest one was currently speaking to them in threatening tones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No matter.” He rasped out, “It’s only a matter of time before I find him.  A specimen such as him will be greatly valued.” Elnor had heard that voice before and he was distracted for a quick second as he tried to process where he had heard it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sick bastard!” Raffi suddenly stepped forward only to stop at the sound of whirring weapons all around. Seven immediately moved forward to grab her arm and pull her back.  The tall humanoid only laughed at her to Raffi’s utter annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor chanced another peek towards the group and stopped dead.  It was him.  He remembers now, when Soji and him were visiting the fountains. The tall thug that tried to recruit him not too long ago.  Elnor felt his face heat up in anger and he had to take a moment to himself so he wouldn’t do anything brash. He forced himself to assess the situation and see where and what he could do to end all of this.  The tall thug moved forward to talk quietly to his crewmates and the men around him shifted the circle they were making.  He then saw an opening, there were only eight after all.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s how this is going to go,” The tall humanoid casually waved his weapon at them, “We’re going to tear this ship apart from one end to the other until we find the one we are looking for, then we’ll leave, simple as that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah right, you're not going to just to leave us alone after that, all you scum are the same,” Rios bit back angrily.  The tall thug only smiled and laughed at him and was about to respond, but Elnor didn’t pay attention after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the exchange went on, Elnor pulled his sword with silent ease and prepared for his onslaught. Then the moment was there and Elnor suddenly slid in on the ground between two thugs and quickly dispatched of them both with one long swipe of his sword, as they fell to the ground he caught the weapon of one in his off hand and immediately fired a single shot into two more, who then slumped to the ground before they could even raise their weapons. Another was only a few steps to the side of him and had time to raise his weapon, but before he could get a shot off, Elnor had spun back up on his feet, launching himself off the wall to land on his other side and used his sword to disarm him only before pointing it to his throat while having the other weapon in his off hand raised towards the rest of the intruders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now there were only three left to deal with as long as the one he now held hostage didn’t pull anything.  The remaining two men with the tall one raised their weapons and were about to charge forward before the tall thug threw out a hand to stop them.  Rios, Seven and Raffi were looking very apprehensive and tried to move forward only to have the men turn their weapons on them.  The tall thug grinned with a feral look at the sight of Elnor, “Well, well looks like you came to me instead.”  Elnor only tightened his hold on the weapon and pushed his sword harder into the neck of the other man making him flinch a little, “What do you want with me?” The tall thug only smiled wider at him, “Now there boy, no need to get feisty.  I’m sure we could talk this out.” Elnor didn’t flinch, “We have nothing to talk about. If this is about your offer from before the answer is still no.” Tall thug frowned slightly and stood still for a second. Then in a flash he raised his weapon and shot the man Elnor held hostage, another shot rang out and Elnor felt the weapon in his off hand go flying. Before the hostage even hit the ground tall thug turned his weapon again and shot Rios in the leg. Rios fell down to the ground with a strained yelp holding onto his leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raffi cried out and both her and Seven ran over to Rios’ side. Elnor was frozen in his shock for a heartbeat before he started to move forward toward his crew mates, only to have tall thug train his weapon on him, forcing him to come to a stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now we are even.” He said smoothly and Elnor could only stare at him in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is wrong with you?” Elnor finally ground out at him, glaring him down once he was over his initial shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just business boy, come with me and no one else has to get hurt.” At this he unholstered a second weapon from behind and pointed it at Raffi and Seven. Elnor sucked in a breath and only tightened his grip on his sword.  Rios spoke up in a strained voice, “Don’t let him take you kid!” The tall thug turned his attention to him suddenly, “SHUT UP!” But it was enough distraction for Elnor and he swooped in before the thug could get a shot off, striking one weapon out of his hand with his sword. He recovered quickly and tried to swing his other hand around only for Elnor to grab and twist it, causing him to drop the second weapon.  Raffi and Seven both lunged at the other two, taking advantage of the distraction Elnor provided. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor was closer than he would have liked and tall thug was able to twist his sword out of his hand, forcing them both to move to hand to hand combat. Elnor could take a punch for sure, but this guy was a sledgehammer and he took to using his agility to dodge and wait for openings. They separated for a brief second and Elnor thought he saw him pull something out of his sleeve but didn’t get a chance to look further before the thug charged him again. They met blow for blow and Elnor was just able to catch Raffi and Seven take down the others and start to pick up the weapons, but the quick look cost him and he felt something get jabbed into his arm. He stumbled back as a light feeling came over him, the thug was standing there watching him expectantly with a triumphant smile and he looked back down on his arm to find a small blinking device there.  He quickly tried to pull it off, but it was too late, his strength was gone and he was falling to his knees.  Everything seemed to slow down as he watched Raffi and Seven start to run towards him, but the thug already had him by the arm and saying something into a handheld comm, the last thing he remembers is seeing their terrified faces and the lights of a transport.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then all went black. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Slave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>poor Elnor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this is my longest chapter so far.  I guess there's just so much I want to put in, I forget I can do more chapters later. Hope it's to your liking.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drokol loosened his grip on Elnor’s arm as the lights of the transport faded away, letting him fully slump to the ground on his side. Drokol observed him quietly from above before moving a foot forward to push him onto his back, watching as his head rolled to one side.  This one was a bit too handsome for his liking, but no one, absolutely no one could fight better than what he had seen from him. A male Qowat Milat Romulan, he hummed to himself. He’s come across a sister or two in his travels, but a male?  He was itching to know the story behind this one.  People like this can’t just be passed by, so he had to have him.  He was going to be very useful to his business as well, he just knew it. He only wished he was a bit uglier.  Drokol sighed a little and tilted his head while still analyzing Elnor.  The females are never going to let this go.  He needs to be careful or he may lose this one as well and he most certainly did not want to lose a male Qowat Milat Romulan. No, indeed.</p><p>From the far end of the room he heard the doors open while he was contemplating his new property on the ground. Another humanoid male came forward and quietly waited for Drokol to finish his musings while staring down at the new comer.  Drokol then gave a snort of triumph and turned to the other male, who straightened a little more at being noticed, “Kolen, see to our…guest...please and have the ship change course to go to the Central Hall, I have a meeting to be at.”</p><p>“Of course sir, which room would you like him in?” Kolen asked without missing a beat.  Drokol made his way off the transport casually and came closer to Kolen. He rubbed his chin before finally answering, “The one for the bodyguard.” Kolen raised his eyebrows a bit and looked back at the figure still on the ground.  Slim body and fair features, surely this new one is going to be…</p><p>“Is there a problem?!” Drokol suddenly snapped when Kolen was taking too long to react. </p><p>“No sir, he just doesn’t….look like the type.” Kolen finished calmly.  Drokol glared at him for a moment before relaxing and starting to chuckle, he leaned forward to place a hand behind Kolens neck, giving it a firm squeeze.  Kolen’s face never twitched. Drokol raised his other hand to point a playful finger at him, “This is what I like about you.” Drokol chuckled out, “always trying to think ahead of me.” He leaned forward a little more, “Now take him to the bodyguard quarters.” Kolen couldn’t help the slight clench in his jaw.</p><p>“Yes sir, of course.”  Drokol smiled satisfactorily at him and gave his neck a pat.  He then strolled out the doors Kolen had come in. Kolen took a deep breath and then made his way to Elnor to inspect him a little closer. He reached down and grabbed his hair to move his head toward him and furrowed his eyebrows.  </p><p>A Romulan? Kolen scanned the rest of him and could only wonder at his clothes and long hair.  Definitely never seen a Romulan like this.  Kolen stood back up and sighed to himself, he reached for his comm and spoke into it a little irately, “Nila, we have another one.”</p><p> </p><p>*          *          *</p><p> </p><p>Drokol flew through the double doors without a care and made his way over to the long table where three others sat.</p><p>“It’s about time you showed up.” A female at the far end drawled out, leaning her head in a hand, “What took you so long anyway?”  Drokol only glared at her and took the first seat available, “For once, none of your business Jedza.” He smirked a little at seeing her irritated expression.  She narrowed her eyes and then leaned forward on the table, never breaking eye contact, “Did we perhaps, find a new bodyguard?” she sweetly sang out.  Drokol couldn’t help drop the smirk and glare at her, to which she brightened up at, running a hand along the tiny scales from her cheek to her neck and ending it by twirling a finger in her long hair.</p><p>“Oh my! Can I meet him?!”</p><p>“NO! Jedza stay out of this or I’ll have you tried again.” Drokol could barely contain the growl coming from his throat. Jedza only slumped back in her chair, “Like that could stop me…”</p><p>“Well that is why you are here.” A wizened voice spoke up from another chair where an older, greying male sat.  His patterns of small scales fading along his neck.  Jedza only huffed from her seat, earning a glare from the older one, who continued on, “Jedza of the line Jurelzal, you are hereby being tried for damage to the property of Drokol of the line Drokkluzar and Turlok of the line Turlukan.  Damages include the death of two slaves in the explosion of one shuttle…”</p><p>“Are the slaves really a loss?  They are by far, more replaceable than the ship.” Jedza cut in much to the irritation of the others.</p><p>“Property is property Lady Jedza, you still have to pay.  The evidence is strong against you.” Jedza whipped her head to the older one angrily.</p><p>“Evidence! What evidence!?”  Turlok finally spoke up for the first time and grinned triumphantly at her, his dark colored scales and dark hair almost glowing at her sudden outburst, “The evidence from the ship of course, we were able to recover the ship's records.  Drokol’s slave left a message and named you as the sabotager of the ship before it blew, he even sent the little codes you implanted before he died, which after a little digging pointed straight to your personal lab.”  As Jedza listened she slowly sat back in her seat and was quiet after Turlok’s explanation.</p><p>“How do you plead milady?” The older male squinted expectantly in her direction. She sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, “FINE! How much do I owe?”  The old man pulled out a device and inspected it before turning back to her, “250,000…” He didn’t even get to finish.</p><p>“WHAT!? NOT EVEN THOSE DAMN SLAVES COST THAT MUCH?!” </p><p>“It is what it is, milady.” the old male wheezed out, “Now, pay up, or would you rather be sent to the jails like a common slave?”  Jedza wrinkled her nose and gave an almost feral hiss and angrily snapped her fingers at the guard behind her.  They came forward and handed her a screened device quickly then returned to their post just as quickly.  She made a few angry taps on it before throwing it down on the table in front of her.</p><p>“Whatever. It’s just a meager loose change for me. Are we done here?” Drokol and Turlok both looked at their own devices for confirmation of the transfer and nodded.  The old male hummed approvingly and then stood up, with the others following after, “Indeed we are, now if you’ll excuse me I have another meeting to attend to.” and with that he shuffled hurriedly out the door with two gaurds following after. Drokol and Turlok both turned to Jedza expectantly, until she finally moved toward the door as well, “All right I’m going.”  She stopped right in front of Drokol and smirked up at him, “Can’t wait to meet the newbie.”</p><p>“Just get out already.” Drokol seethed out between his teeth.  She only grinned wider and then finally disappeared out the doors, leaving only Drokol and Turlok left in the room. Turlok just shook his head and turned to Drokol, “I wish there was more I could do for you, Solek was an excellent bodyguard and Midza was...well she was special wasn’t she?” Drokol only patted his friend on the back before moving towards the doors as well, Turlok following after. They walked in silence for a few moments until Drokol finally spoke up, “I should have known something like this would happen.  Jedza has been uncontrollable since I rejected her.  I should be the one apologizing for getting your best slave killed.”</p><p>“Oh, but she was no longer mine when she stepped foot on your ship to be brought to you, I knew right then how serious you were when it was Solek as the escort. Sometimes I wish we had stricter laws for scenarios such as these, but I guess the rest of our society doesn't see it the way we do.” Drokol only nodded as they continued walking, eventually turning a corner into the main room where more people were going to and from various administrative duties. A slight murmur being heard from the traffic of persons going back and forth. They eventually came to an intersection of hallways and they turned to face each other, Turlok speaking up first, “until we meet again.”</p><p>“Yes, I will see you at the next gathering.”</p><p>“Good. I would expect nothing less from you.” Turlok gave him a hearty handshake and then turned to walk briskly down one hall, another man waiting for him at the end.  Drokol turned to the other hall to find Kolen waiting for him at the end. As Drokol came closer Kolen gave a small bow, “sir, the new one you brought... he...woke up on his own.”</p><p>“What!?”</p><p><br/>*          *         *<br/><br/></p><p>Elnor blinked a few times, looking up at a ceiling he didn’t recognize. He felt like he got hit by a freighter and he rolled his head to one side with a silent groan.  He tried to make out his surroundings and failed to remember what he was last doing.  Everything seemed to be spinning, or was he moving, no he was definitely moving, the plating on the ceiling was flashing by.  There was a noise somewhere. Voices maybe?</p><p>“Oh my stars!...he’s waking up!”</p><p>“What!?” Elnor barely made out the fuzzy outline of someone pop into his view.</p><p>“That’s impossible, the Sleeper is still on his arm!”</p><p>“He seems to be overriding it, incredible…” Elnor was pretty sure it was a male and female talking. He blinked a few more times to try and focus as a second figure came into his view and he could start to make out the long hair of a woman. He tried to say something, but it just came out as a dry cough, lifting his head a little in the process.</p><p>“We can’t take him to his quarters now, we’ll have to go straight to the ward before he's up fully!” He heard the girl say quickly.</p><p>“Can't you just up the Sleeper?!”</p><p>“It's already at maximum!”</p><p>Elnor watched his surroundings go by a little faster and he attempted to lift up on his elbows. He succeeded in getting halfway up onto one before falling back down. He felt as if a weight was pushing him down and his arms and legs were moving sluggishly. He heard what sounded like doors opening and closing and then they came to a stop. He could now make out the face of the girl who came into view again. She did have long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair in a half bun and the tiny scales going down her cheeks and neck had a light orange coloring to them. They were almost lost in her fair skin, making her look more human than anything. Elnor sucked in a breath and finally found his voice, “where am I?” The girl didn’t answer him and instead ignored him completely as she worked on something out of view off to his side. Another figure came into his view and was looking down at him with a stern look. Elnor gave it right back at him.  Without looking away from Elnor the male spoke, “Are you done?”  Elnor’s face furrowed in confusion, but then the girl suddenly answered, “Yes. we need to leave.”  Elnor then felt his arm twitch and he felt a flood of wakefulness come over him and his body seemed to come back alive.  He immediately started to get up and found himself in a simple room with no windows and one open wall leading out into what looked to be a laboratory like area.  The male and female with him had already moved outside of the room and were now facing him.  The girl had a padd in her hand and was tapping away at it.  Elnor then noticed the two guards standing on either side of them, both with weapons trained at him. Elnor reactively reached for his sword only to find it gone.</p><p>“We took the pleasure of removing all your weapons.” The male spoke up, making Elnor whip his head in his direction, “You won’t need them for now, but if you are going to be what my master wants, you will get them back soon enough.”  </p><p>“Where am I?!” Elnor demanded again. He went to move forward not caring about the trained weapons on him before he suddenly stopped again just inside the boundary of the room.  A familiar hum was brought to the forefront of his memories and he tentatively put a hand forward.  Just where a fourth wall should have been there was the small crackle of a force field as his hand came in contact with it.  Elnor let his hand drop.  Looks like he wasn't going anywhere at the moment.  The other two watched him carefully as Elnor returned his attention back to them to glare them down.</p><p>“What do you want with me?” He ground out. The male was the first to respond, ignoring his latest question and answering the first instead, “My name is Kolen and you are on Master Drokol’s ship.” Elnor waited for more explanation, but when he didn’t continue he chanced another question, “Why am I here?”</p><p>“You are Master Drokol’s new slave.” </p><p>Elnor’s heart stopped and he held his breath. His new...what?  He took a step back from the force field and memories suddenly started to filter through his shock.  He was on the <em> La sirena </em>, they were attacked and boarded, he didn’t make it back to sickbay, that tall thug was there, he fought him, he...he did something to him. Elnor felt a rise of panic bubbling up, but pushed it back down just as quickly, remembering his training from the sisters on Vashti and from Seven. He could hear the voice of Zani telling him to focus. Panicking is futile, Seven would tell him, when found in a dangerous situation it is important to keep your head about you. Without a word he took a few more steps back to center himself in the room and then slowly sat down cross legged on the floor. Kolen and the girl only looked on curiously as Elnor took to meditating.  He needed to keep his thoughts together if he was to find a way to escape and he needed to learn about his surroundings as much as possible.  He kept his eyes open for now to analyze the area behind Kolen and the girl, taking in as much detail as he could from his angle. </p><p>Kolen continued despite Elnor’s lack of verbal response, “You will be tagged and put under the stewardship of Master Drokol as his new bodyguard.  Honestly, I don’t know what he sees in you to be a bodyguard, you seem more suited to be tagged for other duties. You probably don’t even know how to use a sword.”  Elnor’s head snapped back up to him and he glared at him, remembering the three main categories Raffi had said slaves were for and he shuddered to know he could potentially be used for something far less appealing than being a bodyguard. </p><p>“Drop the force field and I’ll show you.” Elnor said evenly and Kolen only huffed at him, but he could see a nervous twitch in his face nonetheless and Elnor felt like he won a small victory.  </p><p>A new guard appeared in his view and whispered something to Kolen, who nodded curtly then turned to the girl, “Master Drokol’s meeting has concluded, I am to meet him at the Hall.”  The girl only nodded and waved a hand at him, to which Kolen gave a small bow and briskly left with the guard. </p><p>Now it was only the girl left and Elnor could see more of the space behind her.  He saw more tables and beds and various tools laying around.  He recognized a few instruments similar to those he’s seen in a sickbay, but most he did not recognize. He chanced a glance at the girl and found she was staring at him, but she quickly looked back down when she was caught.  Elnor resumed his observations until he felt his heart leap a little.  Just on the next table over was his sword. Now how to get there? He returned his attention back to the girl, who again looked away and he stood up.  This time she looked up as she caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and slowly looked up at him.  He walked up to the edge of the force field again to be right in front of her.  </p><p>“What is your name?” He was surprised at himself for not feeling more anger and frustration, but a calm had come over him as he was calculating his surroundings.  He felt he was a little more in control of his bearings now and curiosity over the girl won him over. She just looked at him for a few seconds as if debating on whether to answer until she finally relented, “My name is Nila.  I’m one of the research doctor’s here in the ward.” She quickly looked back down at her padd device again, “I’ll be the one tagging you.” she ended quietly.</p><p>“And what if I refuse to be tagged?” This time Elnor could not stop the sharp tone edging into his voice, feeling his previous calm start to melt away. </p><p>“You don’t have a choice.” she responded without looking up, “You are now the property of…”</p><p>“I am no one’s property!” He banged hard on the force field causing her to jump and look back up at him.  He  paced angrily away from her, only to turn right back around, “Who do you think you are to go around and just grab people from their homes and claim them as your own?!”</p><p>“It’s always been this way…” Nila tried to supply, but Elnor cut her short again, “I don’t care if it’s ‘your way’ it is certainly not my way! I will not be forced into this!” and he stomped away again to the other side of the room.  Nila let go of the breath she did not realize she was holding and released the grip she had on her padd device, watching as Elnor took a seat on the floor again in a meditative stance.  He was certainly going to be a problem, she just hoped Drokol didn’t act too brash with him. She turned from the room and decided to go about her business in the lab instead, trying not to catch the aggravating looks pointed her way.  It seemed like forever to her when the doors of the lab finally opened to reveal Drokol and Kolen.  She greeted them as they made their way in and asked Drokol how the meeting went.</p><p>“As well as can be expected, barely a scratch of remorse on that damn woman's face.  I’m afraid it still won’t be the last time we see her.” Nila huffed in annoyance and put down the instruments she was working with to turn towards him, “She’s bound to slip up someday, we just have to be ready for it.”  Drokol nodded in agreement and then turned his attention to the room at the other end.  Elnor had stood upon hearing the new voices and was now shooting a wrathful look towards him through the force field.  Drokol only smiled and turned back to Nila, “Is everything ready?”  Nila followed his gaze towards Elnor who now scrunched his eyebrows at them and slowly turned back to Drokol, “yes, but he’s going to be trouble.”</p><p>“I expect nothing less.” Drokol hummed out knowingly and motioned to the two guards with him towards the room.  As they came forward Elnor squared his shoulders and glared at them, to which Drokol grinned more at.  He looked Elnor up and down and folded his arms before addressing him, “You are a piece of work you know that.” Elnor only tilted his head slightly and lifted an eyebrow at him, Drokol only chuckled at his reaction.</p><p>“Lower the force field.”  One guard moved to the console and Elnor heard the familiar beeps and then power down of the force field, immediately both guards trained their weapons on him. Elnor didn’t move and instead silently calculated his options between the guards, Drokol and the girl, he could care less about Kolen.  Drokol did not have a weapon pointed at him and instead waved his hand to the closest bed, “Go lie down.” He ordered him and still Elnor did not move. Drokol then turned to the guards and gave them a nod, both moved forward and grabbed his arms with the intent of dragging him to the table.  Elnor let them lead him just outside of the room and then sprang into action. He dropped to a low squat and twisted, breaking their hold on him and causing them to stumble to the side, Elnor was gone before they could recover.  He was already making a break for the table with his sword and succeeded in sliding across it and grabbing it, just as the first shots rang out behind him.  He landed on his feet in a crouch on the other side, watching as the guards started running towards him to get a better shot.  He feinted to one side and caught one guard off track and with a twirl easily disposed of him with a quick knockout and moved on to the next, all the while making his way towards the doors. The second guard was close enough to try and take swing at him, but Elnor dodged easily and slammed his head into the wall, not bothering to watch him crumple to the ground, but instead continued his run to the doors. </p><p>A single shot was what brought him down.  His shoulder was searing in pain and the force made him tumble forward and slide across the floor, his sword skittering a few feet away.  He laid there for a second gripping his shoulder, he tried to fight through the pain and started to get up again, but a swift kick to his chest flung him onto his back and he found himself staring up at Drokol, weapon pointed on his chest. Three more guards joined him to form a little circle around him.  Elnor gritted his teeth and could only glare up at the chuckling form of Drokol.</p><p>“You ARE trouble.” He then looked to the guards again, “Get him up.” He said firmly and all three mercilessly grabbed Elnor and hauled him to his feet, making their way back towards the bed where Nila was now standing next to.  They all but threw him onto it and it took everything in Elnor not to give them the satisfaction of crying out in pain. They still had control of his arms and little clicks started to sound around him and he realized he was being restrained to the bed.  Drokol came into his view and was looking down on him intently, he then turned to Nila, who was also within his view, “Do it.” she nodded once and moved to one side of Elnor, she moved part of his shirt down and brought up an instrument, pointing it at the space below his right collar bone and above his breast.  The whole procedure might have hurt a little more, if not for the searing pain in his shoulder distracting him, but it only lasted a minute before Nila moved away and Drokol bent down to inspect the barcode like symbols along his skin.  </p><p>“Good.” he smirked at the work done, “Now the Tracer.”  Nila came back into view with a small rectangular device, about as big as his thumb and moved his head to one side.  One of the guards held it there while Nila attached the device just behind his right ear.  The process of attaching it was rather painless and Elnor could only wonder why as his head was let go. He expected it to have some pain considering what the tag felt like. Drokol came back into view and smirked down at him again, seemingly very pleased with himself.</p><p>“Welcome to my ship.” He said with a small sneer and Elnor had half a mind to spit in his face. Drokol then reached down and started undoing the restraints, the guards raising their weapons again as Elnor was allowed to sit up and stand from the bed.  Nila gathered her instruments and hurried out into another part of the lab with a, “see you at dinner.” before disappearing around a wall. Elnor stood there quietly for a moment and then looked down to inspect the new image placed on his skin, bringing a hand up to run fingers over it.  He looked back up to Drokol angrily and lifted the hand up to the device behind his ear.  Drokol was watching him intently as he did so, as if he expected something to happen. Elnor ran his fingers along the device and wondered if he could just...he curled his fingers around it with pure intent, until Drokol suddenly spoke up and he stopped his movement.</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that.”  Elnor glared at him, daring him to continue, but Drokol only smiled at him.  He pointed up at where Elnor’s hand was, “that is what we call a Tracer, it’s what we use to keep you slaves in line.”  He took a step toward Elnor, who still had a hand on the device, “and this…” He continued, “Is what it does.” Drokol then lifted his hand with a small round device, almost the size of a large coin and pressed it.  Immediately burning pain swept through Elnor and he gasped at it, falling to his knees, both hands cradling his neck.  His shoulder flared up with a vengeance and he fell to the side, not able to keep upright anymore. The pain dissipated as quickly as it came on and Elnor had just enough energy to roll onto his back, taking in deep breaths and feeling sweat form on his brow. He watched as Drokol walked into his view and sternly looked down at him, “A Tracer also tracks your vitals and your location,” Drokol continued on as if nothing happened, “And in extreme cases I can have it kill you, but I hope for your sake it never comes to that.”  Elnor could only glare up at him as he tried to get the numbness to dissipate from his legs. Drokol then leaned over him a little closer to whisper, “And no one can remove it, but me, because if you try to, it will kill you, so you might want to keep your hands off of it.  We don’t need an accident now, do we.”  </p><p>Elnor felt the anger blossom in him again and he couldn’t help himself this time. He sucked in a breath and then straight up spit in Drokol’s face.  Drokol flinched back to Elnor’s satisfaction, but then his head whipped to the side as a fist connected with his jaw and for a moment the ground spun underneath him.  Drokol wiped his face angrily and held up the device again with malicious intent, but after a few deep breaths he regained himself and turned to the guards instead, “Get him up!” He roared, “Take him to his quarters.” And with a swift kick to Elnor’s midsection he stalked away, but then stopped to address Elnor again who had curled up into a ball on the ground, “You can just sleep with your injuries tonight and maybe I’ll consider patching you up tomorrow.”  He then disappeared through the doors, Kolen following behind quietly. </p><p>Elnor’s world was still spinning as the guards brought him up to his feet.  He was barely able to keep up as he was half dragged out the doors and through a couple of hallways. Coming to a stop in front of a single door much sooner than he had expected.  He only saw a few more people along the way, assuming they must have been either more guards or other crew members working on the ship. Despite the pain he was able to pay attention to where they were going and keep observing the surroundings passing him by, although they were a bit fuzzy.  He remembered hearing the door open and then was roughly pushed inside, just able to catch his feet under him so as to not completely tumble to the ground.  Without another sound from the guards he heard his door close and a heavy silence fell over him.  </p><p>When he heard the receding footsteps of the guards fade away he fell to his knees and tried to take in normal even breaths, but his chest hitched with each attempt.  He knew there were going to be some rough bruises later, but now he was concerned if a rib was cracked. He recognized the pain when he had a particularly grueling training session back on Vashti with the more experienced sisters.  They definitely did not hold back and he ended up with two cracked ribs to show for it.  He sat there for a few minutes before finally looking around the room he was in.  </p><p>It was a fairly decent size, almost as big as the one on the <em> La Sirena </em>.  There was a bed along one wall with a nightstand and a desk with shelves along the other.  There was even a single window showing off the deep expanse of space with a small round table accompanied by two chairs. Aside from the bedding on the bed and the furniture there were no other decorative or personal touches to the room.  There was another door along the wall where the desk was and Elnor slowly got to his feet to go toward it.  He leaned on the doorframe as it opened to reveal a full bathroom stocked with the most basic of toiletries and towels, with a long cabinet at one end.  He shuffled inside to open the cabinet to reveal a few sets of shirts and pants and more toiletries. </p><p>He looked down at his singed shoulder and reached for a hand towel, he let it soak in the sink as he carefully maneuvered out of his outer coat and then, with a small yelp, was able to pull his shirt over his head, breathing hard after the effort.  He picked up the wet towel and with a deep breath attempted to clean what he could of his shoulder, which wasn’t much.  He eventually gave up on the endeavor and turned each way to inspect the rest of himself in the mirror. Sure enough angry bruises were already starting to form, although he could breathe a little easier now, so maybe he lucked out this time. He tried not to look at the tag on his chest and instead grabbed a new shirt from the cabinet and painfully shuffled into it.  Any sort of shower was out of the question for now and he opted instead to wash his face before returning to the room, leaving everything else in the bathroom.  </p><p>He made it a few steps back into the room and stopped.  He just stood there, letting the events of the last few hours wash over him uncomfortably.  Was it only a few hours ago he was just on the <em> La Sirena </em>?  He honestly couldn’t tell.  He has no idea if it’s supposed to be day or night, but he suddenly felt so extremely tired. Exhausted really and for the first time, a hint of fear was starting to ebb in as the reality of his situation started to make an unwelcome home in his mind.</p><p>He’s been tagged as a slave. </p><p>Him, a slave to that infernal man.</p><p>He moved towards the bed and sat down on it, just staring at the wall as his emotions began to get the better of him.  He felt a tremble as he bent down to take his boots off.  For some odd reason it felt like he was giving up, for just doing such a simple task, but he couldn’t fight the exhaustion anymore and he just wanted to lie down.</p><p>Lie down and wake up from this awful nightmare.</p><p>He was able to swing his legs up and fall onto his back into the surprisingly comfortable bedding.  He stared up at the ceiling as he felt his face tremble slightly, but forced himself to try and relax.</p><p>He fell into a fitful sleep as the first tear rolled down his cheek silently.</p><p><br/>*           *          *</p><p> </p><p>It took everything in Raffi not to bang on the console angrily.  A quarter of the systems were still down and the ship was running at a snail's pace.  They were never going to catch up, something they all came to terms with only two days ago now. </p><p>After the Snatcher transported off with Elnor, along with every other disgraceful intruder, they were in a frenzied panic mode, Soji and Picard were only able to trace the enemy ships so far from sickbay before the systems failed entirely.  The sight she saw when Seven, Rios and her made it to sickbay was heartbreaking. Soji was in a quiet shock she had never seen before and it was only then how much Raffi realized how close they were. The next two days consisted of quiet brooding and hypersensitive arguments before they all found themselves in the mess finally talking it out like adults and finally making a plan that could work. No one said it out loud, but it was felt by all.  The crew was family.  It was their crew, and some A-hole thinks he could just waltz in and take one of their own? Like hell he was.  They were not only pissed, but they were going to get the kid back if it killed them all.</p><p>That is if she could just get this. Damn. Console. Back. ONLINE!  She finally gave in to her primal desires and gave the console a good whack, which in turn started to light up with little flashes. </p><p>“AH HA!” she yelled out triumphantly, “I have communications back online!”  she heard the hurried shuffle of footsteps behind her and soon everyone was looking over her shoulder. </p><p>“Good work Raffi!” Picard beamed behind her, “Can we reach Starfleet?” Raffi made a few taps on the screen and then swiveled towards everyone behind her and smirked, “Yes we can.” she triumphed.</p><p>“Good, open a channel.”</p><p>“With pleasure.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bodyguard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life as slave.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always thank you to all who are following, comments and kudos have been a bright light during my days.  I hope ya'll will enjoy this next installment.  Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elnor’s eyes flew open and he sat up so fast he felt a kink in his back. The door had opened and two guards strolled into his room, weapons already directed at him and keeping out of arm's reach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get dressed.” The first one demanded, motioning to Elnor’s boots on the ground. Elnor looked from his boots to the guards in silent cerebration.  He truly debated on whether to make a scene again, but as he moved to get his boots, he sucked in a breath from the pain he was feeling everywhere, he decided maybe it wasn’t the time right now. He instead took his time getting himself together much to the annoyance of the guards. Finding it rather amusing when they were trying to keep a safe distance from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he finally stood though showing he was ready to go, the guard motioned to the door with his weapon and Elnor reluctantly stepped out, only to be met with two other guards outside in the hall. Another was brave enough to approach and he roughly grabbed Elnor’s wrists and slapped on a pair of cuffs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well this is no good. Elnor decided to let this play out, maybe he could get some answers before his next attempt at creating some chaos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All four guards flanked him as they started to make their way down the hall, back in the direction of the lab Elnor had been to before. He could not help but feel trepidation as they made their way closer and memories from the time spent there started to spring up. A sense of foreboding fell over him completely as the doors opened and he was prodded inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lab wasn’t empty. Far from it actually. More people were milling about and most didn’t even look up at his entrance. Nila was in a far corner hunched over various tablets and instruments and was probably the only one who looked up to meet his gaze. He purposely shot her a scowl before one of the lab workers approached and addressed him with hands on their hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re the one who damaged my lab?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor snapped his attention back to the worker, still having the scowl on his face, to which the lab worker only huffed at.  She was a tall, dark haired woman, with dark blue scales adorning her neck.  She cocked her head at him and continued, “thankfully your little escapade only caused minimal damage, but I guess you're going to always be trouble huh?”  Elnor didn’t care to respond and she only huffed again and turned to the guards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get him on the bed.” She stated nonchalantly waving to a nearby bed and Elnor could feel his heart pounding in his chest as two of the guards grabbed him by the upper arms and forced him down on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy,” the lab worker chastised firmly, “we don’t know what kind of injuries he has.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who cares.” One of the guards growled out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drokol cares, shall I tell him you manhandled his bodyguard and caused permanent damage? I’m sure that will go over real well with him.” she had the audacity to bat her eyes at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guard only grumbled and stepped away from Elnor, who didn’t put up much of a fight anyway. The ache in his shoulder flared up into a throbbing burn and he still felt drained from the earlier events. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” The guard relented, “just hurry up.” And the guards stepped back to let the woman fuss around Elnor. She came up to the side with the injured shoulder and started to scan him, making a ‘hmm’ sound as she read the readings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well nothing too substantial luckily for you,” she talked more to herself than to him, “should be able to get you back on track.” she moved down to the rest of his body and stopped along his chest to look up at him, “You've broken a rib before.” she stated knowledgeably while continuing her scanning, Elnor only made a small nod of confirmation, but didn’t care to explain, she only smiled at him, “But not this time, looks like it’s just bruised.”  Elnor couldn’t help the small sigh of relief escape him, the woman glancing up at him as he did so. She hid another little smile as she moved down to his midsection and legs. Elnor relaxed a little despite himself and sullenly looked up at the ceiling above him. After another moment, she finished her scans and came back up to where his head was and started to bring up various holo screens.  She returned her attention back onto him and he was forced to look back at her, sensing she was going to tell him something. She looked from his hands to his face and let out a breath of annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to remove your shirt.” she looked at his cuffed hands again and then back to him, “I would like to think you’re not going to pull anything, but you kind of already have a track record and you've only been here for one day.”  She leaned back and folded her arms, “So I can uncuff you and we can take care of that shoulder with no trouble at all, or I have to call Drokol here to keep you under control.” she lifted an eyebrow at him and cocked her head, “So Mr. Bodyguard, what is it going to be?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor didn’t move a muscle as he considered the terms.  He was in no shape to try another escape and he wouldn’t be able to anyway until he could learn more about the Tracer.  He would have to put his attempted escapes on hold and concentrate on learning all he can about Tracers if he wanted to get it off someday.  He certainly didn’t want to feel that pain again either. He let his eyes scan around the room as he organized his thoughts and happened to catch Nila staring in their direction again. She looked as if she was talking with someone on a communicator and was making a few hand motions, but he could not hear what she or the other person was saying. He quickly looked away and back up to the woman waiting for an answer from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a word Elnor simply lifted his cuffed hands up to her and let his head fall back onto the bed, letting his gaze lazily stare back up at the ceiling and allowing his body to visibly relax.  She gave a noise of triumph and moved to release the cuffs until a guard came over and stopped her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just what do you think you are doing?!”  the guard had a hand on hers, stopping her from going any further.  She wrenched away from him and shot back, “I need his hands free, so I’m taking these off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like hell you are, they stay on.” She was about to retort before a voice from behind them brought them both to silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take the cuffs off.”  Drokol had his hands on his hips and looked as if he was scolding two fighting siblings, “He won't cause any trouble.” He then pulled up a chair and eased into it, “Please continue Dr. Linza.” He casually let out, leaning back to watch with an amused smile on his face. Elnor watched quietly as the woman went back to his hands and removed the cuffs, she then instructed him to sit up and she deftly pulled his shirt over his head.  It was so quick he didn’t have time to let out any noise of pain.  He was then eased back onto the bed and she was back to her holo screens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor caught sight of his shoulder for the first time in hours and was a little disturbed by it.  There was indeed an open wound surrounded by singed and mangled flesh, already turning into deep shades of purple and green. He let his head fall back again, staring up at the ceiling, sensing a feeling of bitterness crawl into him.  He heard a creak next to him and instinctively turned to see Drokol lounged in the chair watching Dr. Linza pull out an instrument and start to work on his shoulder.  They made eye contact for a second and Elnor tried to kill him with a look before returning his gaze back onto the ceiling.  He heard an infuriating chuckle come from Drokol as he shifted in his chair again.  Dr. Linza glanced up at Drokol as well, “what brings you here anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I had some time on my hands.  Thought I’d see how Elnor was doing.” Elnor couldn’t help his attention being snapped back to him and glowering in his direction.  It was the first time he’d heard Drokol actually use his name and he resented him more for even daring to speak it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole procedure only took a few minutes and mostly consisted of uncomfortable itching sensations and thankfully nothing too extremely painful.  Dr. Linza only hummed more at the screens as his shoulder healed and she turned to Drokol with a hand on her hip, looking all the more authoritative for it. Drokol gave her his immediate attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a problem,” she stated a little irritably, “seems your little shot to the shoulder cascaded into an infection, he’s not responding to the meds we have. He’s going to have to stay the night here, maybe even a few.” Drokol stood from his chair and came closer, Elnor could already recognize the frustration set in his shoulders and could have almost smirked at it, but instead stayed quiet to listen in on the conversation that was now happening over him with Drokol on one side of the bed and Dr. Linza on the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean he’s not responding to meds? He’s like us enough isn’t he?!” He leaned over the bed slightly to seemingly get closer to her face.  Dr. Linza was hardly fazed as she folded her arms and shot back, “Not all species are the same!  He’s the first Romulan I have ever come across, let alone ever seen, I have no data or resources to compare to, so yes at the moment I have nothing to truly treat him with, so sorry to burst your little ‘I’m so great’ bubble! It is what it is, unless you want to go find some Romulan doctors and bring them here to treat him!”  Drokol waved a hand dismissively at her and ground out instead, “You told me you would have this under control, that he should be good after today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I did, key word being “should” not everything in the medical field is going to go as planned, deal with it!” she shot back with equal if not more fervor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor quietly watched the bickering above him with eyes flickering back and forth and then to his utter surprise Drokol leaned back and huffed out a terse, “fine.” before turning to seemingly stomp out of the lab, but then whipped back around to firmly state to Elnor, grabbing his hair in the process, “Don’t pull anything or so help me your shoulder will be the last thing to worry about.”  The look in his eyes was beyond wild and Elnor still was not in the mood to try to test it’s limits, so he gave a small affirmative nod and watched as Drokol wrenched away and stormed out of the lab. He then turned back to Dr. Linza and was about to ask, before she cut him off with a chipper tone, “Hmph, don’t worry about it cutie, he’s my brother, he has to listen to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would explain it.” Elnor quietly stated more to himself.  She smiled down at him and then returned to her screens with a triumphant step to her gait, moving from one to the other with expert ease. Each time she pressed on the screens or pointed an instrument in his direction, Elnor felt the bruises relieve along his chest and midsection.  She stopped at one point and looked down at him with a knowing smile, “Oh and you don’t really have an infection, you just looked like you needed to be left alone for a bit.” she then winked at him and returned to the screens, pulling out an instrument to inspect a certain part of him closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was examining his wrist when something occurred to Elnor as his eyes wandered back to watching the other lab workers around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is anyone else here tagged as a slave?” He felt her suddenly stop and he swiveled his head in her direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only one other, everyone else is part of the crew.  There are about a hundred of us, mostly guards, but then there is us lab workers and an engineering crew, otherwise it’s just you and Kolen.” Elnor perked up at the name, “Kolen! He’s a slave?”  Dr. Linza gave a hummed noise of confirmation, “He’s a labor slave, well he’s more of a personal assistant to my brother. He’s been quite useful to him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor let his head swivel back to center and stared up at the ceiling again, processing the bit of news Dr. Linza had shared with him.  She seemed very willingly to give information and he couldn’t help but feel he may have an ally in his predicament, but he certainly wasn’t ready to start asking her to help him escape.  He needed to figure out just how deep her sympathies ran for slaves, because otherwise she seems accepting of the idea of having them.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fell into silence again and Dr. Linza continued to scrutinize his wrist, pulling out an instrument and prodding gently at it.  She eventually put it down and returned her attention to him, “did you know you had the tiniest of a hairline fracture in your wrist?”  Elnor scrunched his face in confusion, “No...I do remember feeling a sort of click sensation, but never thought more of it.”  Dr. Linza hummed again and gave him another small smile, “well it shouldn’t be a problem anymore.” A shadow appeared over Elnor on his other side and they both turned to see Nila standing there, Elnor automatically glaring at her.  She tried to ignore him and instead passed a padd to Dr. Linza, “The reports you wanted ma’am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you.” she reached over Elnor to take the padd and immediately went about reading it.  Nila stood there for a second longer to stare at Elnor before turning and scurrying away.  Elnor watched her go and then turned to Dr. Linza, debating if he could still ask more questions.  He decided to get what he could while he still can, “How long has Nila worked here?”  Dr. Linza looked up briefly at him before returning to the report, “Only a few months, she’s the newest one here.” she then stopped and looked up at him with a coy smile, “Why? You want a...private meeting with her.” At first Elnor didn’t catch on, and was confused at her seemingly seductive smile at him, but then realization hit him and he sputtered out, “No, of course not!” to which Dr. Linza teasingly giggled at him.  Elnor only hoped he wasn’t blushing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh and by the way,” she continued with the coy smile still on her face, “You can call me Linza.” She started to put the instruments down and stood up.  She picked up his shirt and handed it to him, motioning for him to stand up as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well everything seems to be in order with you, so let's go find you a room since I told Drokol you would be staying the night.”  Elnor was happy to be able to get his shirt on with no pain, and he couldn’t see a trace of the injury left on his shoulder.  Once the shirt was settled in place, he began to follow her further into the lab where there was another short hallway.  The guards also followed after them, Elnor had almost forgotten about them during his examination, but didn’t pay them any mind now anyway.  He chanced a glance back at them though and he wondered if he could…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t even try it, I don’t need any more damage in my lab.”  Linza had already stopped and was pointing an accusing finger at him and a stern look to go with it.  Elnor only lightly growled at her, but couldn’t help wonder if he really was that easy to read. He would have to work on that if he wanted to be more stealthy about his intentions. They walked a bit further until she stopped and motioned to one of the rooms and prodded him inside.  The room itself looked like a standard sickbay room, but had a small adjoining bathroom and the bed seemed more suited to overnight patients, having a wider layout and complete with a pillow and blanket.  He heard the familiar hum of a force field activating behind him and he turned to see Linza at the console shooing the guards away.  She looked back to him and gave a somewhat reassuring smile, “so there’s extra blankets in the cabinet as well as a change of clothes and I’ll have dinner brought to you in a few minutes.” Elnor didn’t know what to say so he just nodded to show he understood, she turned to leave, but he threw in one more question before she did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What...What is going to happen now?”  she stopped and regarded him carefully, and then sighed, walking back up to the force field to face him head on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since you were not cooperative from the start, I would think you will be sent on patrol duty either at the farms or the factories.”  she looked around as if to make sure no one else was close and inched closer to the force field, “Look,” she began again a little apprehensively, “Like it or not we take care of everyone here, slave and crew alike.  We have the biggest industry for our planet and we are literally doing all we can to keep it afloat, both economically and agriculturally.  I know my brother is a jerk and I know you’re pissed he took you, but honestly we could use you and he needs the protection.  If one of the other slave owners takes him out, everything will go under and it’ll be bad news for the slaves we do have.  There are much worse conditions they could be in.” Elnor searched her pleading face and for once saw true honesty in it and he was unsure how to feel about it all.  She continued with her explanation though, “Our society is on the brink of civil war due to lack of resources mostly.  Resources that our family business supplies because most all the other noble family salve owners are too busy spending their time and money in the prostitution rings and I’m sure you don’t want to end up there as well.  I need you to keep everyone safe here, especially Drokol.”  Linza locked eyes with Elnor and he felt as if a shock wave went through him at her pleading countenance.  She was dead serious and he had no idea how to respond to it.  No idea how to feel about being forced into something where they apparently so desperately needed help. He was just at a complete loss how to respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>so he didn’t.  Elnor turned away from her and paced to the far side of the room, not turning around to look at her, but instead examining the wall in front of him. He heard her sigh and then walk away, her footsteps quietly fading into the silence he was left with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really shouldn’t be having conflicting feelings right now. </span>
</p>
<p>*          *           *<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Picard, I wish there was more I could do, but we just don’t have the resources or man power, not to mention the one you’re missing is Romulan.  Not exactly under the protection of the Federation”  Picard was leaning stiffly back in his chair in the holodeck office.  One finger pressed up on his lips as he listened to the Admirals response.  A response he was not liking at the moment.  He could hear the admiral sigh when he didn’t respond right away and they leaned forward a little, folding their hands on their desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is...one option though.”  Picard was brought out of his sulking stupor and perked up at their words.  The admiral on the other end continued, “It’s not like we haven’t noticed a few missing people after going to that area, right now we have six missing who ARE under Federation protection.” They stopped to take in a deep breath and straighten up a little, “As such we have a small group of undercover operatives working to find all those who are missing.  When I am able to get in contact with one, I’ll send them your crew members information, they may be able to locate him, but that is the best I can do.”  Picard couldn't help but smile at the tiny hope that statement gave.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Admiral, we will take anything you can give us, I’ll send the information now.” The admiral nodded at him and then signed off, leaving a quiet stillness in their wake.  Picard looked up past where the screen had been and found Soji leaning on the doorframe.  A crestfallen look to her face.  He beckoned her over and she quietly came in all the way to sit in the chair across from him.  Both sat there in silence for a few moments before Soji finally spoke up, “That’s not much to go off of.”  Picard examined her silently before he let his hands fall on the armchairs and leaned back with a sigh, “No, my dear, it’s not, but it is something rather than nothing.” He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes and she folded her arms to slump back in the chair, letting the silence fall over them again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think we’ll ever find him?” her quiet voice barely pierced the stillness of the room and Picard looked up to see her shining eyes staring hopefully at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it may not be tomorrow, or the next day, or next week, but we will find him.” He then brought up his holo screen again and Soji watched as he sent off Elnor’s profile to the admiral.  They both sat in silence again as Picard signed off and powered down the screen.  A noise over the comm caught their attention and the voice of Agnes could be heard, “Hey...guys.  Food is on the table, why don’t you come on down.”  Picard moved to stand up and make his way around the desk, “Of course, Doctor, we are on our way.”  He stopped next to Soji and held out a hand, to which she looked at for a few seconds before reaching up to take it and allowing herself to stand up.  Picard took her arm around his and started for the door, “Come, let us continue on until we hear more, if we let ourselves fret with waiting, then we won’t be prepared when the time comes.” He gently squeezed her arm as the doors closed behind them. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>*          *          *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Days turned into weeks and then weeks turned into months.  three months? Has it been three months now or has it been four? Elnor couldn’t remember anymore, it seemed like a lifetime ago he was on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Sirena</span>
  </em>
  <span> having lunch with the crew. His crew. His...family.  He wondered if they were still searching for him.  He did overhear gossip in the town square of a group trying to rescue a slave, he didn’t get to hear much more as he was moving past quickly and had to keep up with Drokol and the guards or… well if he was caught falling behind it usually meant another bruise to nurse for a couple days.  Still, he could only hope it was them.  He wanted to still have hope despite the conflicting feelings that would keep resurfacing when he thought of his talk with Linza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scanned the fields he was patrolling again and counted the heads of the other slaves bent over the crops. All there. He moved on to the next field. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After his night at the lab he was sent to go through a sort of “training,” not that he needed it, Drokol claimed as far as fighting went, but mostly to get an idea of how the farms worked. Drokol was still angry about his first day's escape attempts and seemed to be determined to make Elnor understand one way or another.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a slave and there was no going back. Elnor only glared at him when he tried to tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor was still surprised to find out he really was going to be Drokol’s own personal bodyguard someday.  He just doesn’t quite trust him yet.  He’s not sure how he ever will since Elnor keeps threatening to kill him, to which Drokol just smiles at him for.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll spend some time at the farms.” He told him when he last met with Drokol, “Maybe you’ll learn why this is all so important and maybe you’ll have a different idea about me as well.” Elnor had huffed at the last part, but relented anyway.  Anything to get away from him for a while and try to gather his thoughts on his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor stopped to scan the area again.  Keeping in mind the labor slaves working in the field.  A couple of them would look up at him appreciatively and even smile at him.  For slaves they did seem...well taken care of.  Something Elnor was still trying to wrap his mind around considering what he thought he knew of this society and species.  Then again Drokol apparently did not follow the normal societal rules other slave owners did. He was firm and strict for sure, but otherwise he provided for all their needs. During a meeting with other nobles (Elnor was surprised to be called in for, to stand post for Drokol, along with three other guards) he overheard him claiming underfed and neglected slaves made weak slaves and weak slaves did poor work.  It was all business to him in the long run and business is bad if slaves can’t keep up. The other slave owners would grumble at him, but Elnor did think he had a point.  No one could work if they were constantly injured or malnourished.  It made sense to him at least.  He just could not figure out how such a society thought they had to resort to forcing people into slavery. Most were their own kind, there were very few who were actually different species, him included. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he attended a Gathering he found out why. A sort of social event for the nobles to discuss trade and business on a more casual level, but also to show off a little as well.  Not only was he labeled as a bodyguard, but apparently there was a hint of social status if one had a unique slave to show off.  Hence male Qowat Milat counted as a unique slave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just his damn luck.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered how Seven and Raffi would feel knowing he took up swearing now.  Only slightly and mostly directed at Drokol. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor scanned the fields again and counted heads. It was just last week some Snatcher tried to take off with a female labor slave quietly. Only to be effectively disposed of by Elnor just as quickly and quietly. They never even made it out of the field. It was also the first time one of the other slaves had hugged him.  The girl was beside herself when he came to her aid. He wasn’t sure how to respond at first, but instinctively hugged her back until her sobs subsided a little. Apparently it was a common occurrence among the nobles. They were always trying to one up each other by stealing slaves. Elnor could care less for their drama filled antics, but he wasn’t going to stand by and let slaves be taken left and right for obviously more malicious activities. The prostitution ring was indeed a rather popular business among the more less caring nobles and Drokol especially voiced his disdain for wasting perfectly good slaves to such frivolous dealings.  He especially got fired up when a certain female noble, (Jedza was it?) tried to banter Drokol for a night with Elnor at the last meeting.  Elnor stiffened at the thought, but Drokol was quick to smash her offer down hard. Really hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Practically the one tiny shred of anything that Elnor appreciated about Drokol, but he would never be caught dead saying it out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor stopped to scan the fields again and noted the sun was starting to get low.  They would start to turn in soon and so could he. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out the girl he rescued (if you can call it that for a slave. Rescuing slaves to still be slaves, he was thinking too hard about this.) was named Rinala and she was...pretty if he was being completely honest with himself. He could see why they attempted to take off with her. She had long red hair and bright red scales to go with it, but her eyes were a striking blue.  Something he noticed when she pulled away from her hug after being rescued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day was coming to an end and the slaves began making their way back to the central village, where their accommodations were. Elnor followed behind, making sure he was the last to leave the fields and no one else was left behind, including the guards.  As he came upon the central village, Rinala had taken to greeting him every time and bringing something for him, whether it was bread or a bottle of something.  They would exchange a few quick words before he would excuse himself for the night. She would always ask if he wanted to stay for the bonfires, but he always opted for an early bedtime and every time he would see a look of disappointment cross her face, not ever really putting any effort into understanding why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until tonight.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want to come?”  she was shifting back and forth on her feet and absentmindedly playing with a pinky finger on one hand.  Elnor opened his mouth to respond no again, but stopped and closed it slowly.  Just beyond her he could see the others gathering around the fire, talking and laughing with one another and he felt a clench in his stomach.  A rather desirous feeling to be a part of something again washed over him and he returned his attention back to Rinala and finally saw it.  Her blue eyes were quick to meet his own and he felt a whisper of a flush go through him. He cleared his throat and finally responded quietly, “yes...I’ll come tonight.”  The dawning smile gracing her features was almost infectious as she boldly took his hand and led him towards the fires.  The others greeted him warmly as they came close and he was soon handed a drink and bits of dried fruit.  The feeling of belonging seeped into him as he and Rinala carried on a light conversation over the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as the fires began to die and the others started to turn in one by one, the light conversation turned to knowing smiles and furtive glances, until finally Rinala stood and took his hand gently.  He let himself be pulled up and followed her quietly, not to her own cabin, but to his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a roommate.” she explained quietly as they came to his door and she let them in, only looking back once at him to smile before pulling him inside. She then turned to him and he could only watch as she came close and lifted a hand towards him. She traced along his jaw and he couldn’t help but close his eyes at the light touch.  Without even knowing it he stepped closer to bring his arms up and around her waist. He tightened his arms around her and she brought her arms around his neck causing him to open his eyes again and stare into the deep blue that was her’s.  They just stared at each other and Elnor felt a light heat begin to fall over him and couldn’t help but be mildly surprised by it.  He has felt so hollow for so long.  Three months now.  Or has it been four by now?  He honestly couldn’t remember, but he knows he’s slowly spiraled into a depression.  A hollow stupor he didn’t think he was ever going to get out of, despite the slight spark of hope here and there.  Hope that never seemed to stay long and was always so fleeting, but this...she carefully pushed on his chest and he instinctively moved backward until the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed and he sat down carefully.  Not breaking eye contact she smoothly crawled up onto his lap and settled herself there.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This felt like something, he could feel something at least for tonight.  Maybe chase the dark shadows away for only a few hours.  She brought her hands up to tenderly cup his face and she began to move toward him and he let her.  His own eyes started to close as their noses brushed up against each other and he could feel her sweet breath tease across his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could just feel the shadow of her lips until it all came crashing back down with one simple word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soji…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rinala pulled back suddenly and blinked at him.  He blinked back until his thought process caught up with him and he sucked in a breath.  Did he just…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is Soji?” she let out in a worried breath and he could do nothing but stare, feeling her start to slip away from him.  He let his arms go slack around her and looked about him to try and gather his thoughts, “Rinala I…,” He looked back up to her sorrowfully, “I’m sorry.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look on her face was heartbreaking and he opened his mouth to explain more, but there was a startling pounding on his door.  Rinala had enough presence of mind to only gasp and not let out any more sound than that. They both quickly untangled from each other and stood.  Rinala looked desperately from him to the door and he gently grabbed her by the shoulders to get her attention, “Go out the back way.” and she nodded wordlessly at him.  He went to the back window in only a couple strides as there was another pounding on his door and someone yelling, “Elnor! Get out here!”  He made a quick glance out back and was relieved to see he wasn’t surrounded, he then beckoned to her and she moved forward as he opened the door.  She suddenly stopped and looked at him to lock eyes again, “It’s ok.” she finally whispered and then she was gone. Elnor watched her disappear into the darkness and then ran back toward the front and wrenched the door open to find a guard standing there with a fist lifted in midair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about time.” He drawled out at him, “Get your things, you're leaving.” Elnor scrunched his face at him in confusion, “wait...what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me now get going!” and he pushed him back inside and followed after him.  It only took about five minutes for him to pack what little he had.  All the while the guard was breathing down his neck.  Most of his things were clothes or toiletries.  He only had one personal item to his name and that was a small wooden figurine the old man at the village had whittled for him.  Once he threw the last item in his bag he went to reach for his sword, but the guard grabbed his sword first and then herded him back outside.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor came out into the open and was surprised to find the whole village was up and had come outside. Each person held varying degrees of concern on their faces.  Rinala had also appeared among them and looked from Elnor to the guards hurriedly.  Elnor didn’t know if he should try to say anything, but before he could come up with any thoughts a voice boomed out over the village square, “What are you all doing up!?”  Elnor whisked around to find Drokol coming towards him accompanied by more guards.  The slaves all looked at him, not with fear, but with questioning looks, which was not lost on Drokol.  He turned to address them all, “You knew he wasn’t going to be here forever, it’s time for him to go.  I need him elsewhere.”  One of the village men tentatively stepped forward and looked up at Drokol imploringly.  Drokol only sighed and folded his arms, “what is it Nellek?”  the man shifted nervously, but his voice carried over the crowd, “May we say goodbye sir?” Drokol scrutinized him for a second, but then waved his hand and said in an even tone, “Fine, but be quick about it.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All at once the villagers approached Elnor and he soon found himself shaking hands and getting hugs left and right followed by quick ‘thank you’s’ and heartfelt goodbyes to the point where Elnor started to feel a tremble in his jaw. Rinala was even able to sneak in a quick peck to his cheek before she scurried away, understanding in her eyes before she disappeared. It was over all too soon as the guards moved the villagers away and they stood to watch them take their leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drokol came and stood next to Elnor as they lined up for their transport. He turned to him with a knowing smile and Elnor wanted to glare at him, but for once kept an even look as Drokol started to address him, “Now just imagine,” he started with an almost wicked smile, “what would happen to them all if I was killed?” He chuckled as he watched Elnor’s eyes widen and then sweep back over the villagers.  As the lights of the transport started to shine about them, Elnor folded his arms angrily and turned to Drokol to grind out a terse, “fine.” He took one last look at the villagers before they disappeared, “I’ll be your damn bodyguard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drokol’s chuckle continued as the lights faded away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bittersweet Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jedza's on the prowl and Elnor gets a hopeful surprise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys! I'm attempting to do grammar and punctuation right.  I actually found a pocket manual for such in my room, but if any one wants to give a shout out to what I can fix, then go for it.  Otherwise Imma just going to dance through this like the weirdo that I am.  Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Picard couldn’t make it up the stairs fast enough despite Raffi’s insistent calls from above.  He hurried over to her station on the bridge and sat down quickly with her just at his shoulder.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the Admiral.” She said with the small trace of anticipation he was feeling as well.  The rest of the crew was also starting to come around and waited quietly behind him as the screen came up and the figure on the other end greeted him.  Picard skipped over the idle chit chat, “You have news admiral.”  The figure gave a small smile, “I do.  One of our correspondents was able to locate him.”  There was a sound of relieved sighs from all around, before they continued, “As a matter of fact he’s on the same ship they are on as well.  As far as I know he is alive.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good, right?”  Rios couldn’t help but jump in, “we should be able to get updates, be able to track him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The admiral pursed their lips and looked down at their folded hands, “I’m afraid it’s not that easy.  According to our correspondent, he will be on and off the ship often, they will not be able to track him while off the ship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Agnes’ turn to jump in front of the screen, “wait, why not? Can’t your people follow him?”  The admiral sighed patiently, “According to the reports, your crew member has been assigned as the top bodyguard to the one who took him.  Wherever he goes, your crewmember has to follow.  It is not a position my people are able to be in, they need to be in more inconspicuous positions in order to not draw attention to themselves and trying to follow the bodyguard of a prominent figure is almost asking for attention.” Everyone slumped back again and were lost in their thoughts as a brief silence fell over them. Everyone except Agnes who bit at a  fingernail as the wheels began turning in her head.  She leaned forward again, catching the admiral’s attention, “Then tell your person to let you know when they leave the ship and where and then let us know ASAP.”  Everyone looked at her questionably and she continued with her explanation, “It would be better to find him off the ship anyway, right? Then we don’t have to try to get him out of an area that is most likely highly secured, but out in the open on a planet, that would be easier to contact him right?”  She looked around at everyone hopefully and Seven tilted a head, “she has a point. Off ship would be advantageous.” Picard turned back to the Admiral with hopeful eyes, “Is this possible for your correspondent? Can we be notified when they make a stop somewhere?”  There was a heartbeat of a pause on the other end until, “I think it’s possible.  I’ll contact you when I get word.”  Picard relayed his thanks before the Admiral signed off and he turned to look at everyone who each had a hopeful look on their face.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why hasn’t he just escaped yet?”  Everyone broke out of their thoughts and turned to Soji, “I don’t understand.  Can’t he just ditch them when they leave the ship?”  She had a confused look about her and Raffi got up to rub her shoulder.  Agnes was back to thinking hard.  Elnor certainly wasn’t the type to just stay in one spot, especially in a spot he doesn’t want to be in.  There must be a reason for his delay in escaping.  Raffi voiced the same concern, “Not gonna lie, I was wondering the same thing. I thought any minute now we’d hear from him on his own, but it is odd he hasn’t gotten out of this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe he can’t!” Agnes suddenly burst out and everyone turned to her again, “She’s right, he’s perfectly capable of getting out of this, so there must be something stopping him.” she suddenly frowned, “Even if we do find him, we might not be able to get him out right away.”  she bit at her fingers again and got up to pace around the bridge, thinking out loud all the while, “If we can’t get him out immediately, then we’ll have to track him on our own to give us time to find what is keeping him.”  She came to a sudden stop and whirled around towards everyone else, “I have an idea.” she brightly claimed and before anyone could get a questioning word in she scurried off to sickbay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*          *           *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drokol rubbed his face as he read the last report for the day, some engineering request from the crew there.  They need a new minor part for one of the consoles.  Easy fix, he liked easy fixes.  It kept the day going, but didn’t have to think too much when he already had too much to think about. He leaned back in his chair and let his mind wander on its own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had just returned a few days ago with Elnor in tow.  He barely said two sentences since they have been back, but has been mostly compliant to Drokol’s great delight.  They have resorted to mostly verbal bickering now, which has been a step up from when he would try to pull his sword on him, only to be felled to the ground by the Tracer or shot by Drokol himself.  Linza had a field day with him when she had to patch up his other shoulder.  He had spunk he'd give him that, but it was getting old and he needed to bring him around quickly. He thought taking him with him to meetings and Gatherings would give him insight as to how important he was, despite his guards' protests, but his stubborn streak still proved to be more ingrained than he thought. He knew a trip to the farms would calm him down. Get him away for a while and come to terms with what he was now. Drokol even felt a bit bad for the scar Elnor now sported down one side of his neck to his collarbone. An unfortunate injury from their last physical altercation. One of which Drokol himself almost didn’t make it out of.  For once his guards were able to bring Elnor down, although it took at least six of them to do so.  It was the last fight they had before he sent him to the farms too. Linza was down right pissed at him for days when he didn’t let her take care of the cut properly before Elnor left. He’s pretty sure Linza will kill him first before Elnor ever could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drokol was pulled out of his musings as a hailing chime popped up on one of his holo screens and he squinted at it.  It was a bit late for a call and he leaned forward to better see the caller ID and froze.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, what the hell does she want?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reluctantly opened the channel and was faced with the cunning smile of Jedza on the other end.  Drokol didn’t screw around, “what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well good evening to you too…” she chimed in, leaning her head in her hand.  Drokol only rolled his eyes and grunted angrily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, what do you want? Not that you will get anything out of me.” He heard her giggle on the other end and he was immediately annoyed by it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh but you will, I’m here to collect my fair share.”  Drokol turned his full attention on her and glared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you up to now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just going over a very old contract you and I made years ago, turns out it’s still applicable. Fancy that.”  She paused to switch hands to lean her head on watching for his reaction. Drokol was scouring his mind for such a thing and was coming up with a blank. Although Jedza never made anything up, which worried him greatly because it meant she really did have something. When she got no response she decided to continue anyway, “come now, you know which one it is, the one we made at our Promising” she purred out with a knowing smile.  Drokol’s blood ran cold. He had thought that contract was lost and he even reported it as such given their relationship had crashed and burned magnificently. A minor deal they made before they were anywhere near a marriage vow. A deal she had apparently found again and he could feel the sweat on his brow when he finally spoke, “What. Do. You. Want?” She only grinned wider. That revengeful, wicked grin she was only capable of and he could have slapped her for it if she was standing here in person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As per the agreement I am entitled to one of your slaves, temporarily of course, but still worth the effort to come calling. I believe you remember the details now?” She tilted her head at him and he could only glare at her. He could feel his anger bubble up with a passion of a thousand suns. He knew now what she wanted, he didn’t even have to ask, and he will never hear the end of it from all the other wanton female nobles.  Once this gets out, which he knew Jedza would make sure of, he will get tried left and right if he doesn’t consider the requests of other nobles with reasonable offers. The near thought of it made his vision turn red. He had initially made the deal thinking she could use it to call for the aid of a slave when needed, but he didn’t know about her malicious treatment of slaves back then and he still kicked himself for ever getting involved with such a woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take your silence as a yes. I would love to collect as soon as possible, but I’m still off world with some other business and won’t be back for another few months.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Drokol was finally able to find his voice and ground out the word angrily. She only smirked at him, “until then, give Elnor my very best regards.” And she signed off laughing before he could get a furious word in. He clenched a fist on his desk before pounding it on the surface.  He got up and paced around his office, running his hands through his hair desperately.  He needed to find that contract and see if there was any way he left a loophole, anything that could bring the damage to a bare minimum. He slumped back in his chair and brought up his holo screens again, tapping his fingers on it in a familiar beat.  Soon a figure popped up on the screen and Drokol didn’t even say a hello, but got right into it, “Turlok, I need your help.”  The figure on the other end was instantly alert and leaned forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course my friend,” He responded calmly in his deep voice, “whatever is the matter?” Drokol rubbed his face and dove right into his explanation, “Jedza found an old contract from our Promising and she intends to use it.  I need to find it immediately before she gets back.”  Turlok nodded knowingly while he listened and tapped a few fingers on his desk as he processed Drokol’s explanation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be hard to locate, but I am confident I could find it.  I am off world right now, but I’ll be back in a month or so. I will contact you then.” Drokol sighed in relief and gave a single nod, Turlok continued, “How is your new bodyguard? No more trouble I hope.”  Drokol gave out a small chuckle, “not particularly.  He still argues with me at times, otherwise he seems to have mellowed out.”  Turlok smiled at him with genuine sincerity, “That is good to hear, you should bring him when I am back.  I would love to meet him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you would.” Drokol paused in thought for a moment and Turlok waited patiently for his musings to be voiced. “He reminds me of Solek.” he finally let out, “Must be why I never gave up on him.”  He could hear Turlok hum knowingly on the other end, “Now I must meet this new one. I will quicken my business here and contact you soon.”  Drokol gave his thanks and they both signed off.  He leaned back in his chair losing himself in thought once more.  If anyone could find lost contracts it would be Turlok.  He has never let him down.  He was one of the very few nobles who followed the same rules he did with their slaves and had a prominent spot on the high councils.  He was by far the best friend and ally he could ever hope for among all the other nobles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got up from his chair slowly and made for the door, it was late and he needed to rest if he wanted to be prepared for whatever rebellions Elnor had in store for him tomorrow.  He chuckled to himself at the situation he got himself in with this one and wondered if he should give the poor man a heads up to Jedza’s intentions. He stopped just outside the door and ran his hand through his hair again.  No. he would wait to hear from Turlok, just in case they found a way out of this.  No need to make Elnor more discontent than he already is.  He sighed again as he started his way towards his room. The waiting was always the hard part.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
*          *           *<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor waited patiently outside the door.  One ear trained on the noises inside and the other on the bustling market out in front of him.  This meeting should be quick and then he could go back to his room and nurse the new bruise on his ribcage from the last fight.  Drokol hadn't let him go to sickbay claiming it served him right for not listening in the first place.  So he admits not seeing the second man trying to take a hit at Drokol, but he still stopped the guy, right? After taking the hit meant for Drokol himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor started to wonder if he had a death wish, but brushed it off again for what seemed like the hundredth time and returned to his pondering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stupid group of cowards trying to jump them in an alleyway they were making their way through in a hurry.  Drokol did warn him the part of town they were in was a bit dangerous.  He supposes he could have been a little more alert in their surroundings. Whatever.  What's another bruise anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either way he knew Drokol would give in eventually, grumbling about not having to want an injured body guard.  It was really only a matter of time.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of time, how long has it been now? Six, seven months?  Should he even be bothering to count the days anymore? There was a laugh from inside and he tilted his head towards it waiting, then relaxed when nothing more happened.  He still felt that hope. Hope he would find the others and they would be able to whisk him away, until the Tracer went off and killed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grumbled to himself earning a strange look from a passing local, to which he tried to recover with a friendly nod.  Too late, they were gone.  Elnor returned to his musings, adjusting the straps to his swords and shifting his hips holding his phaser.  Was he TOO armed?  Drokol didn’t think so.  Oh well, at least he was armed. He shifted his feet again to relieve the growing stiffness in them and let his eyes wander over the passing crowds in the market. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A flash of gold caught his eye to his right and he whipped around towards it.  Just seeing the top of a blonde head disappear into the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he…? No. It can’t be? Can it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt that traitorous hope flare up again and hesitated for just a second before breaking from his post and marching further out into the market square, turning on the spot to get a full view. He was still within reach of the building he was just at. All the heads around him were various shades of colors other than blonde though and he felt himself deflate once again. A sense of heaviness fell over him and he let his eyes fall toward the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with any of the passing locals going to and fro.  He berated himself for even thinking they could be here, or even letting that traitorous hope flare up in him.  He could feel the heaviness start to turn to anger and he turned to go back the way he came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped dead in his tracks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agnes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was standing there staring right back at him, a hooded cloak around her shoulders. It felt like an eternity as they just stood there staring dumbfounded at each other.  She shifted on the spot and looked as if she was about to say something, but it never came out, Elnor was on her in a few strides and she could do nothing but hold onto him as he grabbed her to him. She finally pulled away from him just enough to look into his face, tears already starting to stream down.  She reached up with both hands and placed them on each cheek, “Elnor…?” She choked out.  He was too overwhelmed and brought her into a hug again, turning his head into her hair and kissing the side of her head.  Agnes pulled away again and instead held onto the front of his trench coat with white knuckles, “We did it, we… we found you, are you alright?”  He could only nod at her as he felt his own tears spring up in his eyes, “I’m ok.” He finally choked out himself.  She was about to say something more, but then he heard a shout and turned suddenly to see the rest of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ALL of them coming forward as if to intervene, but suddenly stopping at seeing his face.  He realized he must look rather different.  He no longer had his usual clothes and instead sported simple cargo pants with a plain shirt and long trench coat. His hair now pulled into a low ponytail and half as long.  He didn’t want to think about the scar running from under one side of his jaw all the way down to his collarbone.  There was a heartbeat of stillness and then they rushed forward and were suddenly all on him, almost knocking him over in the process.  Elnor tried to hold onto all of them at once, but soon they started to break apart from him and started firing questions.  How was he? Is he ok? Is he alone? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally Rios let out a short whistle and everyone quieted down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold up, let's let the man talk!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor was speechless though and just stared at all of them. The crew then slowed down enough to actually get a good look at him.  The more they looked at him the more they realized just what kind of trouble he was in despite being armed to the teeth. Elnor tried to open his mouth to answer their questions, but he just didn’t know where to start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elnor…” Raffi finally came forward to rest a hand on his shoulder, “We should go now. We need to get you out of here.”  Elnor was about to nod before he suddenly stopped and whipped back towards the building, only relaxing when he saw no change to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it? What's wrong?” Raffi hurriedly said looking from him to the building.  Elnor turned and looked at her with debilitating sadness in his eyes, “I can’t.” he slowly said.  He looked at them each in turn at their concerned faces, “I can’t because of the...the Tracer…” he eventually let out.  Before any of them could ask more questions he lifted a hand to move his hair to the side revealing the device attached behind his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those bastards…” He heard Seven whisper out loud as she moved forward to inspect it more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s also this.” Elnor continued and moved his shirt to the side to reveal his tag.  Thankfully only the one. He could hear a couple of them suck in a breath.  Raffi was rubbing his shoulder in a consoling way while fighting back tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, we’ll think of something.” she tried to reassure him. Seven was already trying to scan the Tracer until she let out a noise of annoyance, “It seems your device is made of the same properties as the dagger, I can’t seem to get a proper reading on it.” She pulled back and started tapping furiously on the screen, “Maybe if I compensate…”  She didn’t finish her thought out loud though and while Elnor waited to see if she came up with anything, Soji had moved forward tentatively.  Elnor sucked in a breath at the sight of her and could only stare down at her.  They each searched the others' face before Elnor suddenly pulled her into his embrace and he heard a choked sob escape her. He didn’t realize how much he missed her smell and touch until that moment and he held on a little tighter, Soji bringing her arms up and around his neck, nuzzling her nose into his ear, “I’ve missed you.” she quietly whispered and he turned his head to breath in her hair, “I’ve missed you too.” He responded just as quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it!” Seven rang out and he pulled back from Soji just a little to see her triumphant look on her face, “We can make this work, but we have to get back to the ship and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t leave, the Tracer tracks my location, if it senses I'm anywhere where I’m not supposed to be it’ll go off and kill me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence around them all was saddening and he almost regretted letting it out so harshly.  He looked back towards the building and then around at the market.  A few locals were giving a look or two as they passed by, so Elnor motioned to them all and led them out of the main bustle and under a patio complete with a table, chairs and potted plants to the side of the building, just where he could still see the entrance, but they were out of sight.  He listened again and when satisfied he turned to them with urgency. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The tag is only for identification and who...owns me...but the Tracer is what I need to get off.  It’s set to go off if tampered with or if I try to go somewhere where I’m not supposed to be.” Elnor took a moment to check the door again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it based on distance or are there designated areas for you?”  Rios asked, folding his arms and Elnor turned his attention to him and scrunched his eyebrows, “I’m actually not sure.  I think he can change it to what he wants.  They won’t tell me otherwise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or it's just a ruse to help keep you in line.” Picard hummed out loud, “either way we shouldn't risk it now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed, I may be able to work with the scans I have now.  Does he use anything else in conjunction with this Tracer?” Seven was looking down at her scans and briefly looked up for Elnor’s answer.  After a moment of thought he realized what she might mean, “Yes, he has a device, round, small like a coin, he uses it to...control the Tracer on me.” Seven did not miss the slight hesitation in the explanation, but didn’t pry further into it, “It would be helpful to be able to scan that as well, It could lead to how to deactivate it and safely remove it.”  Elnor let out a slow, defeating breath, “I don’t know how you can get it.  I’m not even sure where he keeps it on him.”  Rios then stepped forward and clapped a hand on one of his shoulders, “No matter, we have more information than what we could hope for, until then there’s no way to take you back now, but Agnes here has a little something for you.”  At this Agnes came forward and held out something in her palm, a small, blue pill looking item, “I was able to recreate the tracking method that was used on me.  They shouldn’t be able to find it under scans unless they were specifically looking for it.  I adjusted it a little myself to better fit your situation.”  Elnor raised a hand and gently took the pill from Agnes and scrutinized it, “they search me after each off world trip, I would have no way to hide this on me.”  Agnes smiled even wider and leaned toward him, “you eat it.”  Elnor raised his eyebrows at her and looked at the pill again. Agnes continued with her explanation, “we will be able to track you once it’s in your system. When we figure out this Tracer nonsense, we’ll be able to find you again.  Now you better eat it before you have to leave. Oh and it has to be chewed.”  Elnor lifted an eyebrow at her, but did as she directed otherwise, putting it in his mouth gently and chewing slowly.  Raffi brought out her own device and pulled up the small holo screen.  After a moment a wide smile appeared and she looked up to Elnor, “It’s working dear.  Now we’ll know wherever you are.”  Elnor let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and he suddenly just let his emotions go, a tear traced down his cheek and before he could wipe it away Raffi had him in her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” she soothed him, “we’ll get you out of this.”  He felt someone place a hand on his upper back, but he didn’t get to see who it was as a sound from the building snapped him from Raffi’s embrace.  He quickly stepped out from the patio and looked towards the door, sure enough he could hear voices terribly close to it on the other side. He whipped back towards them and whispered urgently, “You have to go.” and he pointed back towards the patio where there was a gate propped open.  Picard came forward quickly, “wait! There’s one more thing, there is a Starfleet operative on the same ship as you, undercover of course, but keep an eye out for them.”  Elnor could only nod his head quickly at this new information as he checked the door again. They all hesitated and looked at him imploringly and then quite suddenly Soji broke from the group and ran towards him, before he could have a say in it, she grabbed him by the back of his neck and brought him down into a kiss.  The shock he felt at first was fleeting and he was able to respond in kind in enough time, lifting a hand to hold the back of her head.  He heard the door start to slowly open, voices still in conversation.  Elnor broke from Soji reluctantly and motioned for her to go quickly and she ran off with tears in her eyes, just as the door started to fully open.  Elnor had to move quickly, but inconspicuously back into his previous spot as his post.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His emotions were still in a whirlwind and he had to consciously try to keep his face neutral as Drokol emerged from the building with another man, chuckling to each other as they came out.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you again, Turlok, your finding of lost contracts has been a lifesaver for me.”  Turlok followed him out the door, “anytime my good friend and anything to keep her slimy paws at a bare minimum. I am just glad you had set terms for it or else this could be much worse.” He sighed out with a pursed smile. They came out in the open toward Elnor and they both stopped in front of him. For a moment they regarded Elnor with contemplative looks and Elnor felt slightly uneasy by it. It wasn’t a reaction he was used to seeing from Drokol and he lifted an eyebrow at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you well, Elnor?” Turlok suddenly directed at him, a friendly smile on his face. Elnor was thankful he didn’t hesitate despite the storm of emotions still playing out inside him and was able to answer evenly, “for the most part.”  Turlok narrowed his eyes at him and Elnor wondered if they knew somehow and he felt his heart clench at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do look a little flushed, perhaps you better get him back to the ship and have him checked Drokol.”  Drokol too was also scrutinizing Elnor, before he rubbed his chin and turned back to Turlok with a chuckle, “always looking out for everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always, until then I shall see you at the next Gathering.” And with that they clasped hands and Turlok strolled back into the building, leaving Drokol and Elnor alone outside. Drokol turned his attention back to Elnor and stepped up closer to him, “you do look a bit off.”  Elnor tried not to show his apprehension and was able to meet him face on, “I feel a bit unwell.”  It was true after all, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to vomit or pass out from the whole ordeal, which happened just seconds ago.  Drokol only huffed at him and moved away much to Elnor’s relief, “very well then, let’s get going, nothing more to do here.”  He turned to walk back to their transport rendezvous when quite suddenly a bent over old man ran right into him causing both of them to stumble a little, the old man more so than Drokol. Elnor moved forward with quick reflexes and caught the old man, helping him regain his footing. The old man was wrapped up in a hooded cloak and leaning on a cane, once he gained his footing he hobbled quickly over to Drokol, “oh my good sir! I am terribly sorry! Are you all right?”  Drokol was already grounded on his feet and looked down at the old man with an even tempered look, “I’m fine, no harm done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor’s insides jumped at the sound of the voice and he could just see the smile of the old man under the hood and he felt horror stab him in the heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picard? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell was he doing?  He had to use conscious effort to not let his face betray the emotions whirling around inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good!” Picard carried on and moved forward to grasp at Drokol’s hand, “we certainly don’t want to see anyone hurt now do we hmmm.” He chuckled out the rest while shaking Drokols hand amiably. Drokol only lifted his other hand to pat on Picards hand patiently, “No, no of course not, but we must be going now.” And he motioned for Elnor to come forward, Picard let go and stepped back to let him through, “of course! Of course! Good day to you sir!” And he hobbled off in another direction. Drokol was already walking away and Elnor had no time to chance a glance back at Picard's receding figure.  He didn’t want to tip Drokol off to anything anyway, best to get out of here now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Picard made his way back to the patio and threw the cloak off, “Thank you Doctor,” He quipped and handed the cloak back to Agnes.  They were all crouched around in the patio out of sight and he turned expectantly to Seven, “Well?”  She worked her fingers along the small holo screen before looking up at Picard with a smirk, “He had the device on him after all, good work Picard, looks like you got close enough to get a reading on it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fantastic!”  Rios chirped out and rubbed his hands together excitedly, “Let’s get back to the ship and get to work.”  There was a murmur of elated agreement all around.  The crew was filled with hope for the first time in months.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Unwanted Attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jedza gets her way and we all hate her for it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hmm.  possible triggers for sexual assault.  I thought I better throw it out there just in case.  Let me know if you think I should put a tag in or not.  or any other tags really.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crew sat tensely in the holo office as Picard and Seven explained their findings to the admiral, who nodded approvingly at the report they gave.</p><p>“You are certain of this?  If you have been able to find a way to disable Tracers, then my correspondents will be able to quicken these rescues.”</p><p>“That is the hope Admiral.  How fast can you get these reports to them?” Picard was leaning on his desk apprehensively, but trying to hide it by keeping his hands folded on the desk.  The Admiral smiled and straightened up confidently, “Faster than you can say light speed.” And with that, they signed off.</p><p> </p><p>*          *          *</p><p> </p><p>Drokol sulked in his seat and couldn’t help but pick at his food.  His week was not going well. Not at all. Turlok and him went over the contract multiple times and could not find a loophole to save them.  He at least had the intelligence at the time to set terms on the contract.  One being the bare minimum time Jedza could borrow a slave, which was two hours, something he at least could enforce.  Another term being the location, he could also keep Elnor on his ship.  No way was he going to let that slimy demoness take him anywhere else.  </p><p>He stared angrily at his food, not caring whether the other occupants in the room would notice or not.  He just had too many thoughts swirling around in his head.  He glanced up at Elnor, who he had called in for breakfast with the intent of telling him what happened just an hour earlier.  </p><p>Jedza had called and was adamant to collect her share this very night.  Nothing Drokol said could deter her otherwise and now he had to break the news to Elnor. </p><p>Elnor, for his part, knew something was up.  Drokol had that look on his face this morning.  The one where he is either pissed at him about something, or he is going to tell him about a serious job he needs him for.  He never could distinguish it otherwise, so it was either going to be pain this morning or to pack for traveling.  He didn’t dare look at him anyway, instead keeping a steady gaze on his plate and trying to eat as if it's the only thing to do in the world right now. Keeping a steady pace of moving his hand from plate to mouth.  Just as he was reaching out for his glass for a drink, Drokol finally spoke, “You are going to sleep with Jedza tonight.”  Elnor knocked his glass over and froze, not even bothering to try to clean it up. His heart sank in an uneasy spiral and for a split second he thought he was going to be nauseous.  He said it so simply, as if it was a normal thing to say at breakfast.  Elnor slowly looked up and couldn’t help but stare at the man, trying so hard not to glare at him as well.</p><p>“What?” Elnor whispered out slowly. Drokol only stabbed angrily at his food.  Not a good sign.</p><p>“You heard me.”</p><p>Elnor’s heart was speeding up and he couldn’t stop himself and began to shake his head, “No...” he started out quietly and Drokol’s head shot up. Elnor knew it was too late as he watched him throw his utensil down.</p><p>“You don’t have a choice SLAVE, Jedza has been hounding me about you for months.  You’re going tonight, and…” At this he suddenly stood and backhanded him across the face, “I’ll have you drugged if you don’t do as you’re told! Take him back to his room!” and he stomped off leaving Elnor at the table. The three other guards in the room moved forward without hesitation and hauled Elnor to his feet.  Two of them reached to restrain his hands and arms only for Elnor to break free from them and whipping around to restrain the third guard himself, “don’t bother,” He growled out with as much venom as he could muster, “I can walk.”  He then let go of the guard.  He knew he could take them, they all knew, but with the Tracer there was not much he could do and unfortunately they all knew it as well.  </p><p>“Very well.” The guard sneered at him and then motioned to the others to roughly push him out the door.</p><p>The walk back to his room was almost surreal and he barely remembered hearing the doors open and close with a click of finality.  Hearing the lock thunk into place.  </p><p>Elnor just stood there, still processing what it was he was supposed to do tonight.  He blinked a few times and finally moved towards his bathroom, leaning against the sink and looking up at his face in the mirror.  He looked pale and he felt clammy. He could just see his one tag peeking out from under his shirt on his chest.  His bodyguard tag.  </p><p>He tried not to think about having a second tag below that. He knows Drokol’s female clients have been pestering him for it after seeing Elnor at his post for meetings.  It was only a matter of time, he knew it, yet he couldn’t come to terms with it.  It felt too sudden.  Damn that Jedza!  She was the worst kind of trouble, too much power and too much time on her hands to use it. </p><p>Elnor stared at himself for a few more moments before watching his face contort into rage and then punching the mirror full on, shattering it completely. He didn’t care about the blood running down his knuckles as he turned and slid to sit on the floor.</p><p>He brought his knees up to rest his elbows on and pressed the heels of his palms on his eyes. He tried to take a few deep breaths, but his mind was starting to whirl out of control now.  If this happened it would be his first. He wondered if Drokol figured that out, he let his hands drop and lean his head back. He laughed humorlessly at himself and wondered sadistically if Drokol got a better price out of Jedza because of it. He let his head slump to one side as his thoughts continued to run about.  He wondered if this would be easier if it wasn’t his first time.  Maybe he should have taken up that girl's offer back on Vashti, maybe he should have gone to Rinala sooner, he would have been more prepared to know.  His traitorous thoughts wandered to Soji...if only. At least he had a kiss with her, but If he had the choice he knew he would want it to be her and he wondered if she would ever feel the same. </p><p>Now he’ll never know.  Everything he has left is going to be taken from him.</p><p><br/>*          *           *</p><p> </p><p>Drokol stormed down the hall.  What a mess he was in now.  He HATED getting his slaves involved with such ridiculous endeavours.  It always causes drama he really does not have time for. He needs those slaves to work in his labs, the farms and the factories.  He needs Elnor at his back and to protect his labor slaves, not in the bed of some wanton little girl who can’t keep her hands to herself and never worked a day in her life! He reached his room with this last thought and promptly picked up the closest thing to him and threw it, watching whatever it was shatter across the room.  </p><p>Damn Jedza!</p><p>He took a few deep breaths and slowly sat in one of his chairs.  She’s going to want him drugged, he just knew it, only enough where he wouldn’t be able to over power her. She always wanted them to be awake for it though, like they were her play things. Elnor wouldn’t stand a chance.  </p><p>Wait. </p><p>A chance at what?  Did he expect Elnor to defend himself, possibly even injure her.  A cruel thought entered his head.  Maybe he could get him to kill her unintentionally.  He obviously does not want to go through this as much as he does. He would have to be careful though, a slave killing a noble can be a death sentence. In that case, Elnor would have to be injured, just enough to bring a case against her, but then she could end up killing him, probably out of spite too.</p><p>Drokol stood from the chair impatiently and paced around before finding himself at the window, looking out over the stars. Even if he was able to bring a case against her, there would be a good chance she would ignore it like all the others, but it was the best he could do.  He did not want to lose another prime bodyguard slave to her madness.  </p><p>He sighed and slowly made his way back to his chair and slumped in it tiredly.  When did he feel so old?  He rubbed his small dark blue scales along his neck.  He would tell Elnor, everything.  It was the best he could do, he needs him to fight back to provoke her into hurting him.  He just hoped he could do it.  He slowly got back up from the chair and made his way to the door all the while rubbing his temples.  </p><p>The walk back to Elnor’s room seemed to take forever and he only hesitated slightly at the door before letting himself in.  The room was dark, but there was a light from the bathroom and he turned toward it only to stop dead in his tracks. </p><p>Elnor was sitting on the floor, arms draped over his bent knees and a shattered mirror above him.  One hand bleeding steadily onto the floor.</p><p>“Elnor!”  He watched as his head snapped up to meet his face and he scrambled from the floor.  Drokol made it to him before he had fully stood up and grabbed his hand to inspect it. Elnor didn’t put up a fight and let him scrutinize the bloody knuckles.  </p><p>“Just what the hell is this about?”  Elnor wrenched his hand from him and glared at him, “what do you think?!” He shot back and then roughly pushed past Drokol to walk more into the room.  Drokol followed quickly, but Elnor whirled on him again to continue yelling, “I thought you were never going to let it come to this!”  It was something Elnor knew for a fact about Drokol, he was always trying to convince the other nobles to focus their resources on improving the livelihood of their planet and not on frivolous activities ranging from gambling to prostitution.  It was the one and only thing Elnor could get behind Drokol for and it was the only tiny sliver of trust he formed with him, but now it was crashing down in a hail storm and it took everything in Elnor not to wrap his hands around Drokol’s throat.  </p><p>Drokol didn’t even flinch and folded his arms in a huff instead, “It wasn’t supposed to happen! She has a contract…”</p><p>“A CONTRACT!? HOW?!”</p><p>“It was years ago! I thought it was lost!”  Drokol could feel the heat rising to his face this time as Elnor turned angrily away from him, going toward the table and chairs and promptly picking up a chair to throw it at him.</p><p>“You…you <em> veruul </em>!”</p><p>Drokol easily dodged and didn’t even watch to see where the chair landed, but kept his eyes on Elnor steadily. He knew better than to lose sight of him when he’s like this, even for a second, but Elnor seemed to run out of steam and turned away from him again, opting instead to look out the window.  A tense silence fell over them as neither man made a move. Elnor could hear Drokol clear his throat behind him.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Elnor felt the heat dissipate quickly from him as it was replaced with a profound shock.  He inched his head ever so slightly in Drokol’s direction and whispered, “what?”  He could just see him out of the corner of his eye and watched him run his hand through his hair, something he observed him do in the past when he was trying to put words together to explain something.</p><p>“Jedza has an old contract I had thought was lost.  It allows her temporary use of one of my slaves.  It was years ago.  It was never meant to be used for you, but a long time ago, when we were still together.”  Elnor’s curiosity got the better of him and he slowly turned to face Drokol fully.   A moment of silence fell over them again until Elnor broke it softly, “Together?”</p><p>Drokol sighed in defeat and shuffled over to Elnor’s bed to sit on the edge of it.  Elnor didn’t move from his spot, but watched him sit with a confused look on his face. Drokol folded his arms again and continued, “Years ago, Jedza and I were a couple, but as time went on, I found I did not like the way she not only treated nobles, but other slaves as well, not to mention finding out about her side business in the prostitution ring.  I broke it off and she never got over it.”</p><p>“Obviously.”  Elnor cut in, getting a stern look from Drokol. Elnor only shrugged a shoulder at him, “It’s true.” Drokol sighed and continued, “She has been relentless since, and when I did move on and found someone else, she was livid.”  Drokol paused and shook his head, “The other woman was a slave owned by my friend Turlok, he allowed her to be freed so she could be with me.  I sent my best bodyguard and friend to escort her back via shuttle.  Jedza found out and sabotaged the shuttle somehow, causing it to malfunction and explode.  Killing them both.”  </p><p>Elnor was at a loss as he watched Drokol just sit on his bed and stare at the floor after his explanation.  A sense of pity creeped into him and the feeling almost made him uncomfortable.  He knew he should still be angry, but every emotion was such a jumble now it was hard to see which way was up and which was down.  He could only shake his head at the myriad of feelings swirling around, “why are you telling me this?” he finally whispered out, causing Drokol to look up at him.</p><p>“So you can understand why.  It will never be my intention to bring my slaves into such atrocities, but if I don’t allow the contract it could escalate into her trying to repossess my slaves.”  Silence fell over them again as Drokol gave Elnor a few moments to process this information. </p><p>“There is nothing you can do then?  To get me out of this?”  Drokol didn’t miss the tiny flash of hope in Elnor’s eyes as he looked at him and it clawed at him in a way he wasn’t sure how to put in words.</p><p>Drokol looked away and cleared his throat and quietly answered, “Maybe, but I need you to provoke Jedza into hurting you.”  Elnor scrunched his face at him in even more confusion, but Drokol continued evenly, “If you can then I could have her legally tried and maybe get her away from you permanently and maybe any other female nobles.”</p><p>“That...doesn’t seem like a solid plan.”</p><p>“No it’s not. Most times she just ignores the trials. I know she wants me dead.  She just keeps stalling and biding her time until she can strike '' Elnor tilted his head in thought at the last statement and chanced a step closer to Drokol, gaining his attention in the process.</p><p>“What if you could prove that?” he slowly sounded out and then it was Drokol’s turn to tilt his head questioningly towards Elnor.</p><p>“What are you getting at?”</p><p>“What if you could prove she was plotting to kill you?  Couldn’t you take that to court?” Elnor was looking at him expectantly now and Drokol could already feel the ideas flowing as he contemplated his questions.  He suddenly stood and Elnor reflexively took his step back only for Drokol to reach over and grab his arm, then march out of his room with him in tow.  The hold didn’t last long as he pulled him out into the hallway and started for the lab, letting go as if knowing Elnor would follow on his own and he did.  </p><p>Elnor cautiously kept one step behind him as they made their way down the hallway in silence, Drokol only speaking up as they entered, “Nila!” he boomed across the room, causing the girl to jump in her seat and knock over whatever project she was working on.  Drokol didn’t give her time to recover, “Can you put something on Elnor’s Tracer to be able to record conversations?”  Nila lifted an eyebrow at him, but was able to find her voice and stammer out, “Like a comm transmitter?  You want to record conversations Elnor has?”  Drokol nodded his head with a determined fervor, “Yes and be able to listen in at the same time.” She put down her work and stood quickly to make her way around her desk, “well, yes.  I suppose I could do that.”</p><p>“It has to be hidden as well, no one can know.”  Nila’s eyebrows lifted more, but she nodded obediently nonetheless, “Of course, I’ll go get a few things.” She turned away from them and headed to another part of the lab to rummage around on one of the tables.  Drokol returned his attention to Elnor, rubbing his chin thoughtfully in the process, “If there is one thing Jedza likes to do, it is to boast about anything. If you can get her talking about me she just might slip up, but…” he trailed off as he folded his arms to think some more, “She has to trust you as well, make her think you wouldn’t tell me about it.”  </p><p>Elnor was starting to follow what Drokol had in mind and tried to think as well.  He didn’t consider himself much of a persuasive conversationalist, but if it can get rid of Jedza, it would be worth trying.  </p><p>A voice popped into their musings and they both looked up to see Linza observing them, “Just make her think you like her.” she said flatly, “If there is another thing Jedza likes as well, it is feeling as if every male wants her.” She stepped up to Elnor purposefully and gave him a stern look before grabbing his bloodied hand by the wrist and pulling it up to eye level, “Also, what the hell is this about now?” She scolded while giving his hand a little shake for emphasis. Elnor only gave her a sheepish look, to which she only sighed at and directed him to sit on one of the beds.   </p><p>As Linza picked up an instrument to use on Elnor’s hand she briefly looked up at Drokol questioningly, “By the way, WHY are we talking about that vile woman anyway?”  Drokol cleared his throat and shifted on the spot, which only made Linza even more suspicious of him.</p><p>“She has legal standing to request a night with Elnor...tonight actually… she..” Drokol ducked down as the instrument went flying towards his head, whipping back up to see a livid Linza glaring at him and Elnor trying to look nonexistent at the moment, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN LEGAL STANDING?!” she roared in his direction.  Drokol tried to glare back, but only succeeded in pursing his lips embarrassingly and running a hand through his hair, “Remember the contract I made with her at our Promising…?”</p><p>“YOU IDIOT! She ACTUALLY still has that?!”  </p><p>“Apparently.”</p><p>Linza paced angrily around them before finally retrieving the instrument and returning her attention to Elnor in a great huff, “I don’t believe this.” she continued to mutter to herself, she then pointed a finger up at Drokol, “we don’t even know if he is compatible with our species, for all we know he could have some...some…” At this she waved her hands around angrily in search of words, “...some sort of reaction.” She finally ended a bit lamely.  Elnor spoke up at that moment a bit worriedly, “I do not want that.” Linza briefly looked up at him consolingly, “Don’t worry we’ll make sure, until then what the hell do you have Nila working on?”  She finished up with Elnor’s hand and gave it a pat to show he was done and he hopped back down from the bed.  She returned her attention to Drokol with folded arms and waited.</p><p>“We were hoping to record her telling Elnor her plans to kill me, if she really does at least.”  Linza lifted an eyebrow at him, “Kind of a stretch don’t you think, I mean the woman lovingly despises you, but actually plotting to kill you?”  Drokol shifted on his feet and rested his hands on his hips, “Turlok may have overheard a few things, but nothing he could get his hands on for evidence.  It’s either that or have Elnor provoke her into hurting him enough to bring a case against her”  Linza only huffed again.</p><p>Nila appeared at that moment holding an instrument and a few pieces of tech in her hands, “Ok, I think I got something. Come sit back down Elnor.” she motioned back to the bed and Elnor complied quietly, taking a seat again and watching as she set the items down on the table next to the bed and pulling up a holo screen.</p><p>“I can have it transmitted to here and it will only be one way, so it doesn’t give Elnor away on his end.”  Linza and Drokol came closer as Nila continued to voice her plans, “It will be small enough to hide on the Tracer and not contradict with any of the other functions.”  She then tilted Elnor’s head to one side to access his Tracer and began working, placing a small chip in and then using the instrument to set it in place.  It blended in with the characteristics of the Tracer to be almost unnoticeable. </p><p>While she worked, Elnor was able to get an up close look of her face as she turned about him to get the angle she needed.  He couldn’t help but notice three extremely faded dots in a vertical row on her forehead.  They were so subtle he just about missed them.  At first he thought they were an arrangement of scales, but realized there was nothing but skin there.  He was about to ask her from pure curiosity, but she moved away and addressed Drokol and Linza again, “That should do it.  I really hope this works.”  Drokol inspected the Tracer before moving back, “Same.”  He then spoke directly to Elnor, “She plans to be here after dinner tonight and she won’t be able to take you off the ship.”</p><p>“Thank goodness, the last thing we need is for her to take off with him.” Linza grumbled from where she stood.  Drokol ignored her for the moment and turned his attention back to Elnor. He gave him an almost apologetic look before continuing, “She will come to you in your room and you two will be left alone, however, there will be guards posted outside in case she does try to do something drastic, otherwise she will only get two hours.”  Elnor looked away and swallowed hard, “so, I just have to survive for two hours?” Drokol nodded his head solemnly.</p><p>“Hopefully she gets to talking, or hurts you badly enough and we’ll have something sooner than later, then I can interrupt her escapade and have her arrested.”  Drokol took in a deep breath and looked back to Elnor apprehensively and Elnor knew he had one more thing to tell him, “Also, she requested to have you drugged.”  The color from Elnor’s face drained and he stared at him, “...what…?”</p><p>“She doesn't want you to be able to fight back, but she wants you to be awake for it.  The drug we have will slow your movement, but your mind will stay active”  Elnor couldn’t take it anymore and let his head drop into his hand, bracing his elbow on his knee. He just didn’t want to look at anyone anymore, the whole thing was so degrading already.</p><p>Linza growled and smacked a fist down on a table, “That vile, sadistic woman!” but then she had a dawning look on her face and grabbed at Elnor’s arm to get his attention, “Wait! This particular drug is very similar to the one we use in Sleepers, the drug you were able to override yourself.”  she then eagerly pushed him down on the bed, earning a surprised yelp from him and started to bring up more holo screens, “I bet you anything your metabolism just plows through some drugs that may work on us, but not so much on you.”  She whipped over to Drokol after a few scans, “I think he’ll come out of the drug much sooner, he may still be able to fight back and provoke her before she could get anywhere.” She tapped a few more screens with expert speed, finally settling on one and bringing it forward to show Drokol, “here.” she pointed at some readings, “Just as I thought, his pathways differ here slightly causing the interactions of the drug to filter through faster than us.” Both Drokol and Nila leaned forward to look where she was pointing. </p><p>Drokol breathed in a hopeful breath and turned to Elnor, “Alright.  It’s a start.  You understand what you need to do?”  Elnor could only nod quietly and let his head fall back onto the bed, letting his eyes stare up at the ceiling.  Linza cleared her throat authoritatively, “Now if you both will excuse us,” she waved at Drokol and Nila to go away, “I have to find out if he is compatible or not, something you both don’t need to hover over the poor boy for.”  And she shooed them away quickly before turning to Elnor sympathetically, “just a few more scans, you ready?”  Elnor contemplated for a moment before nodding an affirmative and Linza went back to her scans, “maybe we’ll get lucky and you won’t be.”  </p><p>Elnor felt a twitch of hope flare up.</p><p>“Damn it, or not…” Linza sighed.</p><p>Only to have it die just as quickly.</p><p> </p><p>*          *          *</p><p> </p><p>Jedza was absolutely cheerful and could not stop congratulating herself for this small, albeit, vicious victory. She practically squealed when the compatibility scans came back with good results.  She didn’t want to get any adverse reactions after all.  She almost hummed to herself at the thought as she walked.  </p><p>Once all the other girls know they will hound Drokol even more and then, she smiled to herself, and then one of her own very dear friends will get to meet this ravishing bodyguard and then oops, she’ll “accidentally” kill him. Jedza grinned wider as she was escorted down the hall.  Serves Drokol right.  How dare he choose some filthy slave woman over her? It was just a plus that his last bodyguard was killed along with that stupid woman he was going to be with.  To think he had found her beautiful was beyond her. </p><p>They turned another corner and she had to suck in an excited breath at the sight of his door.  It was only a matter of time now, before she had some real fun.  Such a shame she couldn’t do it at her own place.  She’ll just have to make do. </p><p>The escorts stopped just in front of the door and she waited patiently as one went forward to enter, just hearing the soft murmurings of a quick conversation. Then it was time and she was practically giddy as the escorts took a place on either side of the door and she was free to enter.   </p><p>He was standing by the window looking so very adorably angry over the whole thing, wearing a simple loose shirt and matching drawstring pants. She grinned at him showing off her pearly white teeth and unveiled the small, round device meant just for him.  He didn’t say anything, but the absolute glare of hate at her was just getting her more excited. </p><p>“It’s time sweetie, better come over here and sit on the bed.” He didn’t move and she frowned a little.</p><p>“Or I could have the guards come in and do it for me, maybe I’ll have them strip you as well while we're at it hmm.” He seemed to contemplate this silently until finally, he slowly and begrudgingly made his way over to her. Stopping just within arms reach of her. Her victorious grin returned and she happily brought the device up to his neck and pressed the button once, watching with feral interest at the way his face twitched at the injection of the dug. She bent towards the only nightstand in the room and set the device down on it before returning her attention to her new obsession, who now had a glassy look in his eyes and swayed slightly on the spot.</p><p>“Oh dear.” she purred and slithered up to him to grab him by the arms, “You better lie down.” she then all but turned and threw him onto the bed, hearing a little ‘oof’ with satisfaction as he landed on his back.  She didn't wait for him to recover and lifted up the hem of her robe to crawl onto the bed and straddle him, letting his arms be loose.  Elnor tried to lift his arms to push at her knees, but they felt so heavy and he didn't get very far, watching as they fell to his sides almost uselessly.  Despite his body slowing down, his mind was racing a mile a minute. It seemed Drokol was right, this particular drug only dulled his movements and not his mental capacity. This realization must have shown on his face because Jedza hummed approvingly at him and ran her hands from his jaw down to his chest. </p><p>“Don't worry handsome, you'll get to feel every little detail we'll get to do together.” She giggled seductively at him, earning only a disgusted scowl from him. She ran one hand back up his chest to grip his chin and pull his head to one side harshly. She practically beamed at him and moved down to kiss along his jaw and down his neck, moving her hand from his chin to grab at his hair to keep him in place. Elnor could only squeeze his eyes shut. He felt his hands try to grip the sheets by his head.  Everything she was doing seemed to feel too hypersensitive for him and in desperation he tried to move his arms again.  To his utter surprise he was able to finally lift one and push on one shoulder, succeeding in pushing her off balance. She gave a little squeak in surprise and fell back onto her hands. Elnor was up on the other elbow with the arm he used draped across his midsection, he blinked and shook his head in an attempt to regain movement of his arm again.  Jedza’s surprise was only for a few seconds before she sprung forward in anger and pushed him back down.  She landed with a thump higher up on his chest and he felt the wind get knocked out of him.</p><p>“How dare you!” she all but screeched at him, “you worthless slave! When I’m done with you I should just overdose you on the drug,” she grabbed his chin again to make him look her in the eyes, “don’t think I didn’t bring extra doses with me.” she threatened.  She then pulled back off his chest a little and in one swift movement grabbed his shirt in two hands and tore it in two, revealing his chest underneath. She looked him up and down with a hungry look before letting her hands trace along his muscles teasingly, “You are quite ravishing though, it would be a shame if I had to kill you.” she was about to bend forward to continue her ministrations until Elnor suddenly spoke up, much to her surprise, “If you kill me, Drokol would have you tried again.” she shot back up to stare at him coldly and found he was staring back with a calm, neutral look on his face.  </p><p>Elnor just had to keep her talking, eventually she was bound to let something slip, she would say what Drokol needed her to say and then this can all be over.  He just needed to calm down and keep his cool, that’s all, he can do this even though he could feel a slight tremble in his hands. She eventually got over her shock and smirked down at him, “Like that would ever stop me.”</p><p>“And why’s that?” Elnor asked, hoping his face showed a little interest, he looked her up and down for effect and it was not lost on her as her smile formed into a grin, “If I tell you I would HAVE to kill you,” her hands traced down further to stop and fiddle with the waistband of his pants, “I don’t need you blabbing to your master.” She moved her hands in to play with the drawstring of his pants and it took all of Elnor’s presence of mind not to try and throw her off again.</p><p>“What makes you think I would tell him?  It’s not like we talk anyway.” he didn’t break eye contact with her and she stilled again to search his face. He still had that calm, neutral expression and he didn’t dare blink.  The silence went on for a few seconds and neither one moved, until Jedza finally leaned forward a little and whispered questioningly, “would you rather come with me?” she moved a hand to let it tease across his cheek, and he didn’t shy away from it.</p><p>“How?” was all he replied and Jedza nearly shuddered at the thought.  Was he asking what she thought he was asking? Was Drokol’s own bodyguard asking to be stolen away by her?  She continued to stroke his cheek and bent a little more to place a kiss just under his jaw, still getting no reaction from him.  She came back up to observe his face again and saw only mild curiosity there.  She squinted at him before finally replying, “It’s not that easy, Drokol will never sell you and stealing you is out of the question…”</p><p>“There are no other options then?” he interrupted her and she glared down at him.</p><p>“There is one I suppose, but if you say you want to come with me, then why were you fighting me earlier?” His face crinkled at her in question and then he looked a little embarrassed, “I was a little afraid.  That’s all” Jedza stared at him again with a slight head tilt until she started to laugh and brought her hands up to stroke up his chest and then back down over his shoulders, still leaning back a little to observe his face.</p><p>“Well aren’t you the little spitfire.” she grinned down at him with more interest, “I suppose I could put in the effort to bring you to me.” she returned to fiddling with his drawstring, “the only way to get you would be if your master died.”</p><p>Elnor tried to hide the fact he sucked in a breath and didn’t break eye contact with Jedza. Waiting and hoping she would continue on her own, but the silence was starting to press on and she looked down to pull at one of the strings of his pants.  He tried not to panic and searched his mind for something, ANYTHING, to keep the conversation going.  Thankfully his unique little knot he did with his pants earlier bought him those few precious seconds as she pouted when the string didn’t undo the woven knot he had done in its place.  A special decorative knot he learned back on Vashti that only he knew how to untie.</p><p>“I suppose that is not going to happen anytime soon then.” He tried to put in casually, “shame for you.”  He felt his leg twitch a little and he realized he could feel his body coming back to life with sudden clarity.  He pushed down his surprise before it showed on his face because she returned her attention back to him and said the one thing he has been trying to get out of her this whole time.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter because I am going to kill him myself anyway.” she stated matter of factly, “It’s something I have been planning for a while now,” she gave up on his pant string for the moment and went back to stroking along his neck and chest, “I was going to do it after I got you killed, because I didn’t need you in the way, but it would be nice to keep you for myself.” She then shifted to adjust herself a little more on him and pushed down with her hips, eliciting a hitched breath from him.  She grinned obsessively down at him and giggled at the reaction on his face.  He couldn’t help it this time, it was a sensation he wasn’t used to and it scared him to death at the same time.  Elnor’s mind went frantic and he wondered if he ran out of time to stall her.  He has what he needs, if he acts now maybe he could get out of this after all.  He realized he had closed his eyes and opened them to find her intense stare on him, her hands were now gripping his sides to brace herself on and he was sure she was going to leave bruises there. She wasn’t moving and she leaned down closer to whisper to him, “Once I put in the corrupt codes to sabotage his ship, I’ll be sure to transport you off before it blows.”  She bent again to kiss along his chest, starting to rock slightly with her hips again and he tried to think of something else to say to just keep stalling, no matter what.</p><p>“Didn’t you already try that? Won’t it be traced back to you?” He rushed out in a breath, trying not to let her slow ministrations clench around his racing heart.  He heard her giggle again from under his chin and she came back up to stroke along his cheek tenderly, “Oh, I didn’t care about being caught for that, this time it’s coming from somewhere else, another lab I have that no one knows about.” she was practically beaming with pride over her plan and moved back up again to start to move against him, but Elnor had enough.  Drokol will be here soon for sure and this will finally be over, no need to drag it out anymore. She had barely begun to move before Elnor had suddenly sat upright and grabbed her by the arms to throw her off to the side. He heard her yelp as she fell across the bed and he wasted no time to get up and stand on the far side of the bed.  His body still wobbled a little, but otherwise he had enough control over it again to stand upright much to his relief.  </p><p>Linza was right, the drug didn’t last nearly as long for him than it does for their species.  He had to be sure to thank her later.  Just as Jedza was regaining her footing, he heard footsteps and voices just past his door, one of which was Drokol’s.  She got to her feet as well just as the door opened and Drokol strode in with two guards. She whipped towards Elnor in a rage and screamed at him, “You worthless slave! Just what are you getting at!?” </p><p>Elnor didn’t even care to answer her and instead just gave a cool expression back at her, to which made her even more angry.  She was about to demand an answer from him again, but was interrupted by Drokol’s curt voice, “He did what I asked him to.”</p><p>She whipped back towards Drokol, “WHAT?!” </p><p>“We now have evidence of your plan to kill me my dear.” Drokol folded his hands in front of him and gave her a small smirk, “I can now send you to jail for conspiring against another noble.”</p><p>“What evidence?!”</p><p>“The recording of your confession to my bodyguard.” Drokol stated almost happily. Jedza was beside herself though and in a rage she looked from Drokol to Elnor and then back to Drokol.  She then turned back to Elnor and spit out at him, “I WILL KILL YOU!” and she dove for the device still on the nightstand and charged at Elnor.  He tried to maneuver away from her, but his body was still not responding quick enough and she grabbed at him.  Elnor was able to grab the hand with the device, but he didn’t quite stop her hand from reaching his skin, still feeling a little sluggish from the first dose of the drug.  To his horror she started pressing maddeningly on the button of the device before he could rip her hand away and stop her. Drokol and the guards barely had time to jump forward and grapple her to the ground, Drokol whipping back around to watch Elnor slowly decline.  He didn’t know how many times she had pressed it, but he knew by the way everything was slowing down again, it was enough. </p><p>Enough to feel his heart slow down despite his desperate mind.</p><p>Enough to feel his legs give out.</p><p>Enough to feel his breath leave his chest and not come back in.</p><p>He doesn’t remember hitting the ground as Drokol had sprung forward and caught him in his arms.</p><p>“Elnor, ELNOR!?” but his voice faded away as the darkness swallowed him whole. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apparently Veruul means some sort of strong insult in Romulan.  At least according to Memory alpha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Linza was relieved to see there was still brain activity but…<br/>“He’s in a coma.”  <br/>Linza didn’t know who said it, but they were right.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for the wait.  I got sucked into a Chinese drama/fantasy/comedy/romance/fight scenes like "crouching tiger hidden dragon." so long story short I got distracted for a few days. my bad.  hopefully this chapter makes up for the longer wait. Don't worry this will be finished someday.  I refuse to be one that doesn't finish a story.  I know how frustrating that can be.  Also funny story, my computer loves to auto correct Drokol to Drool.  just FYI if you see Drool anywhere.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Drokol just about roared in desperation as Elnor went limp in his arms, and he fumbled for his comm. “LINZA! NILA! I’m transporting Elnor to you now, Jedza overdosed him!” He just heard a responding, “WHAT?!” as he set up Elnor for transport and watched as he disappeared from his view.  He then slowly and angrily turned his attention to Jedza who was now restrained by the guards.  He got up and made his way to her, stopping just in front and he carefully let out. “I will make sure you burn in jail.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jedza only smirked at him. “Just try it and even if you could, I will find a way to come back and finally kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drokol didn’t even deign her with a response and instead turned to his guards. “Take her to the brig and then call the authorities and give them the recording, let them know I intend to have her tried to the fullest extent possible.” The guards nodded quickly and left dragging her along, leaving Drokol alone in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally let out the breath he was holding and brought a hand up to his face.  He took a few deep breaths and then made for the door, turning and running towards the lab. </span>
</p>
<p>*          *          *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Linza and Nila jumped forward as soon as the transport was complete and they along with the other members of the med team got Elnor on the bed and started bringing up the scanners.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t believe this, every system is shutting down! Where is the reversal?!” Linza shouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone jumped forward and attached a device to Elnor’s neck, lights already blinking as it immediately started to work. Linza watched as the readings started to give an affirmative of the reversal, but it wasn’t enough, the readings were still slowing down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Increase the reversal!” she watched as the blinking light flashed faster, and then the readings started to go back up.  Linza let out a sigh of relief as Elnor’s systems began to stabilize, but something still wasn’t right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t waking up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the med team members spoke up as they tapped on the screen at their end. “Ma’am...his brain activity…”  Linza didn’t want to hear it, with a rough movement she swung the screens towards her and tapped furiously on them, ignoring the look from the other team members. “set up the cortical stimulants!”  Someone jumped forward and attached another device to Elnor’s temple and scans started to come up again.  Linza was relieved to see there was still brain activity but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s in a coma.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza didn’t know who said it, but they were right.  On the scans, everything seemed fine now and even his metabolism was working out the drug faster with the reversal, but something got tweaked in his head.  At least it was the best assessment she could come up with.  She had no data to compare it to see if what she was looking at was normal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cursed herself silently.  She should have done brain scans when he first arrived so she could at least have the data on hand.  Then she would have something, anything to compare to.  Now it was too late. She could only assume it was similar to her own kind.  In a last ditch effort she swept the screen away and bent over Elnor, setting a hand on his shoulder and looking down at his still face in earnest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elnor?” she gently shook his shoulder.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No response. She tried again a little louder, “Elnor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza couldn’t hold it back anymore and let the tears silently flow down her cheeks, the team dispersed quietly and she heard a familiar sound behind her.  She looked over her shoulder to see Drokol standing there silently and then without a word he moved forward to wrap her in his arms.  Her tears came out tenfold and he held her tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of all the freaking species you had to bring home, you bring a Romulan.” she muffled into his shoulder and Drokol let out a little chuckle and turned his head to whisper into her ear, “I guess I better go find those Romulan doctors then.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza let out a soft laugh despite herself and pulled away. “At this point we just might have to.”  She wiped her face and pulled up a chair to sit down next to Elnor.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They watched his chest rise and fall rhythmically for a few moments until Drokol quietly broke their contemplations. “We got the evidence.  We can bring a case against Jedza.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's about time.”  Linza sniffled a little. “We can’t let this go in vain.” she reached over to place a hand on Elnor’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to go to Central Hall now and get her off the ship.”  Drokol continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still voting to throw her out an airlock, pretty sure no one is going to miss her.” Linza flatly stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drokol laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I know, tempting...You’ll call me with an update?”  Linza looked up at him and could see the sadness that only she could see from her brother and nodded, “Of course. You'll be the first to know.”  Drokol nodded silently and took one last look at Elnor before turning away and heading to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>*          *          *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nila sulked back over to her desk and slumped in her chair, watching as Drokol turned and left the lab.  Linza was still seated next to Elnor. What a mess this was turning out to be.  She finally starts to gain some ground on this mission and then her charge has to go and land in a coma.  Just her damn luck. She angrily picked up the device she was working on before this whole mess started and examined it again.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the reports are right then she’s almost there.  She just has to get one more part and then a moment alone with Elnor to tell him.  Something that has been increasingly hard to do because of his position with Drokol.  She rubbed her forehead and sighed, setting the device back on her desk. She leaned back in her seat and pulled out her communicator, letting the holo screens come to life.  She re-read the reports for what seemed like the hundredth time.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whoever this crew was that figured out the Tracers, they must be professionals of some sort.  She’s been here for months now and barely made any headway, besides knowing how to activate them.  She was never taught how to deactivate them, but this crew somehow figured it out.  Maybe when this was all over she could finally meet them.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced back up to Linza and Elnor across the room.  Too bad their crew member was down and out though, they are not going to be happy about that. She returned her attention back to her communicator, but movement out of the corner of her eye only brought her attention right back up again.  Linza had stood from her chair and was giving orders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to move him to a long term sickbay room, we don’t know how long he’s going to be out.” The few staff she was speaking to nodded and took off to prepare the room and his transport. Linza had turned back to Elnor and seemed to be speaking to him quietly and she watched as she gently took his hands and placed them comfortably on his abdomen.  Linza lingered there for a few moments until a couple of the staff came to collect him and she stood back to watch them cart him away to one of the rooms.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nila’s mind was reeling now.  The sickbay rooms are a little more private compared to the rest of the lab.  If Elnor is going to be placed there, then there is a good chance she will be able to sneak in and take care of the Tracer.  She just won't be able to tell him.  She sighed in annoyance and bit a knuckle on her hand, but first she needed this last part to complete the device.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then they can both go home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*         *          *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been days since they last saw Elnor and Raffi was starting to feel the familiar itch of impatience work it’s way up her spine.  She checked the monitor again for the hundredth time, sighing in relief at seeing the steady reading shown on the screen.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all just about had a heart attack when their modified tracer — thank you Agnes — was acting as if on the fritz.  The signal going in and out for a full week.  It was just a few days ago, it evened out into a normal signal.  No one could figure out what the hell happened, but at least they still had him in their sights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raffi sighed at the screen.  “What is taking that undercover correspondent so long anyway?” she questioned no one in particular, being alone on the bridge anyway.  Footsteps behind her interrupted her musings though as Seven pulled into her peripheral view, taking her usual seat on the bridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t sleep either?” Raffi smirked in her direction.  She earned a smirk back from Seven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raffi chuckled as she moved her screen to one side to examine another, and stopped short, almost choking on her coffee in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seven immediately noticed. “What is it? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raffi put her cup down in a hurry to use both hands on the screen. “Oh no they didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seven was already up from her chair and looking over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raffi raised her eyebrows.  “Lots of chatter on the planet.  Some high up noble got reamed big time, and the council…”  she squinted at the screen to make sure she was reading it right. “...The council released the slaves.  Apparently there was some sort of conflict.”  she whipped her head towards Seven.  “The slaves were rebelling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Elnor was in that group?” Seven hurriedly asked.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raffi was already back to her screens. “No. This noble was a female, but she had quite the entourage.  It says here she escaped during transport after her trial.  No other leads yet.  Looks like they are trying to keep it hush hush”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seven frowned. “This noble escaping could cause more rebellions.  It could spread to the group Elnor is in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raffi only shook her head. “No, it doesn't look like it so far.  The councils were able to smooth it over as a singular event, although…” she tapped a few more times on the screen, “There is some underground chatter between nobles.  Looks like some are willing to abolish the slave idea, while others are holding onto it…”  she stopped again as she was taken aback at what she read next, “...This Drokol guy is one of the most voiced ones AGAINST slavery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seven’s frown increased even more. “How is that even possible?  Why take Elnor in the first place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raffi only rubbed her temples. “I don’t know, but it looks like there is going to be another incident if these people can’t get it together.  This female noble getting stripped and then escaping is acting as a catalyst.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raffi swiveled her chair towards Seven. “We should probably head back there.  If this crashes down we need to be close enough to snatch Elnor back, hopefully by then the correspondent was able to deactivate his Tracer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seven gave a curt nod in agreement and was bringing up the screens at her own station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“According to Elnor’s tracker it looks like they are still orbiting the home planet. We can be there in about five days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone behind them cleared their throat and both women turned to see Rios standing behind them with arms folded.  He moved to sit in his own respective chair. “We better get going then.” And he brought up the controls of the ship in one fluid motion. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>*         *          *<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <span>It's been a week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On this particular day, Linza hasn’t moved in over four hours. Yesterday she sat for three hours, so it seemed like it was going to be a new record today. She was still hyper aware of the beeps and lights of the monitors and couldn’t bring herself to look away from them.  Hoping that suddenly something will chime or peak or just freaking twitch already to show he was coming out of it, but no, it was steadily being the same much to her growing annoyance, or sadness. She didn’t want to concentrate on which it really was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard footsteps behind her and recognized the sigh as the new person came into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any change?”  Drokol asked.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza only shook her head and scooted closer to the bed to rest a hand on top of Elnor’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve tried everything, new drugs, old drugs, talking to him, even pinching him.” she laughed softly at the last part. “Nothing so far.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drokol hummed, “Have you tried kissing him?” he put in teasingly, earning an incredulous look from Linza and a smack on the arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m kidding.” Drokol sniggered back.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A heavy silence fell over them as Linza returned her attention back to Elnor.  Drokol made his way around to the other side of the bed and sat down in the extra chair with a soft groan.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tentatively looked at Linza. “Her trial is over.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza’s head snapped up to him, “Already?  That was fast.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drokol only shrugged, leaning his elbow on the armchair and his head in his hand. “Turns out I was not the only one with evidence.  Other nobles started coming out in droves with something against her.  They were all just waiting for someone to make a move.”  He leaned forward almost eagerly towards Linza. “Even one of her staff came forward and claimed she was planning to overthrow the council, had the plans to prove it and everything.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza’s mouth dropped open and she found herself leaning forward as well, “That conniving little bit...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A monitor suddenly went off with three rapid beeps and both Drokol and Linza whipped towards it watching it carefully. After a moment the readings evened out again and there was no movement from Elnor.  The silence lingered on for a few seconds, before Linza remembered what Drokol had said and turned back to him, but he already started talking again, but with a slight tone of seriousness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not all, her slaves have gotten wind of the situation and there’s been a rebellion, destroyed nearly all her property, only one of her ships got away, but no one knows who has it.  The council didn’t want to escalate the situation so they freed all her slaves as part of her punishment and stripped her title.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza was sure her eyes were bugging out of her head and she stuttered for a moment trying to regain herself.  She finally took in a breath and gave Drokol a look just as serious. “Then you know what that means.  Other slaves will find out and there will be more rebellions.  Have ours — ?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No thankfully not, but Turlok and I have been wondering...if it’s time.”  He let his eyes fall to Elnor, who was blissfully unaware of the conversation happening over him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza has seen that look before and leaned toward him urgently. “Both of you have been talking about it for a year now.  If you do it now, it might help bring this to a peaceful end.  Our slaves have never been in want, they might go without a fuss.  Maybe they’ll even stay as citizens.  They know the importance of keeping up the industry we have — the food, the medical supplies we manufacture, they all know if they suddenly leave all that production will stop.”  She reached over the bed to grasp Drokol’s arm, “The least we can do is give them the opportunity, and then they can voice it to the other slaves.  Let them know there are still nobles out there who only want the best for this planet.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drokol patted her hand on his arm and nodded. “Nothing has to be decided yet, so far there have been no other disturbances and the council have been able to smooth a few over.”  He let his hand fall back to the armchair, “But it is time, so as soon as Turlok is back, we will dock the ships at the main compound to meet and discuss the best way to go about it and then…” He turned to look at Linza, who had an apprehensive look to her eyes, “We’ll let them all go and decide for themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile graced her features and she was about to say something more, but a monitor started going off, and then another, Drokol and Linza gave each other surprised looks as they saw the monitors and then both looked down at the same time to see Elnor staring back up at them wearily.  There was a few seconds of tense silence and then Elnor whispered in a dry voice. “Are you two fighting again?  You always seem to do that right over me…”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza couldn’t help herself and she laughed out loud and practically threw herself over Elnor, much to his surprise and he stiffened upon the contact.  It didn’t last long as Linza pulled away and started to take scans again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t believe it! Our scans indicated you would be out much longer, possibly never waking up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor gave a skeptical huff. “Your scans have been proven wrong in the past. Especially when in regards to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drokol laughed at Linza. “He’s got a point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza only glared at both of them, but it never quite reached her eyes.  She moved away from her scans and instead returned her attention to Elnor. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor shifted a little in the bed.  He moved to lift up onto his elbows and Linza immediately moved forward to adjust the pillows behind him, finally settling into an upright position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drained, but otherwise fine.” He let out a cough before continuing, “How long have I been out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza finished fluffing the pillow behind him and turned to retrieve a cup of water. “A full week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor’s head snapped back to her. “A full week?!” he repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza frowned at him. “Would you rather it be a few weeks or even a year?  Seriously, you’re lucky to still be here at all!” she gave an annoyed huff while sitting back down in her chair, handing him the cup. Drokol was trying to hide a smile behind a hand, leaning on the arm of his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They heard approaching footsteps and looked up as Nila came hurrying around the corner, hands in her pockets.  She skidded to a stop and looked from them to Elnor and blinked back her surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH! You’re...You’re awake!” She rambled out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor gave out a little hello before Linza chimed in. “Aren’t you supposed to be working?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well yes I was.”  Nila cleared her throat to continue, “Kolen was looking for Drokol and I thought I saw him come this way.  I also wanted to just...check in as well.” she finished a bit lamely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drokol grunted a bit at the mention of Kolen and started to get up from his chair. “Alright, alright, better go see what he wants.”  He turned to regard Elnor, “I expect to see you up and moving by tomorrow.”  he stated rather than asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor gave him an exasperated look and let out a terse. “Fine.” watching as Drokol ambled out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza stood as well and motioned for Elnor to stand up. “Well since you’re here Nila, come over here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nila quickly moved forward to grasp Elnor’s arm just as he was getting to his feet with a slight wobble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since my brother thinks we are such miracle workers, we better get you moving now if you want to yell at him tomorrow for being so impatient.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor let out a chuckle that surprised even himself and for the first time in months, he felt a sense of contentment.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>*          *          *<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <span>Life back on the ship went back to normal, at least for everyone else.  Elnor had to endure a few days of Linza’s hovering and nagging while he went through some physical therapy.  Of course Drokol wasn’t happy he couldn’t just bounce back the next day, to which, of course, led to verbal bickering between Elnor and Drokol in the middle of Linza’s lab. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza for once, just sat in her chair and watched it go down, a small smile on her face. Eventually someone was going to throw a punch.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. yup. Drokol took the bait.  At least Elnor blocked.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she didn’t know any better they were actually getting along better than before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drokol was even allowing Elnor to roam — almost— freely throughout some parts of the ship.  Drokol mumbled something about needing him to know the ship in case of emergencies.  Elnor took it as a sign of thanks for helping to get rid of Jedza, but he knew Drokol would never admit to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is how Elnor found himself strolling down the hall of the ship one day, fully equipped with all his weapons and a small PADD in his hand.  Linza insisted he take it to Drokol for her as she was too busy in the lab to leave.  Elnor didn’t mind at all since he and Drokol were supposed to be leaving soon for a meeting and he was heading that direction anyway.  He stopped in front of Drokol’s office doors and hailed him, earning a quick, “come in.” from the other side and he entered quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drokol was lazily lounged in his chair facing away from his desk and towards the window.  He was staring thoughtfully into space and it’s twinkling stars.  Elnor observed him for a moment.  It’s been a few days since Jedza’s trial.  Ever since then it seemed as if some weight had been lifted from Drokol.  His outbursts of anger were few and far between and he spoke more evenly to all those around him, crew and slave alike.  Elnor would often catch him looking out windows thoughtfully, just like right now, not seeming to care about the world moving around him.  He always felt just a tad regretful for interrupting such musings from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor cleared his throat and as Drokol looked up to see him, he swiveled his chair around to take the PADD Elnor now held out to him.  Drokol studied it drearily, before tossing it gently to the desk and giving his face a good rub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Linza and her reports.” he mumbled out as he stood up slowly from his chair.  Elnor watched curiously as he meandered around the desk and made his way to the drink table, pouring out two glasses of some dark liquid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must be good then.'' Elnor chanced out as Drokol took both glasses and made his way over to him and held one out. Elnor took it with a slight frown and waited for Drokol to take the first drink, which he did with little fanfare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then grumbled a little more. “If you call twenty plus pages of dealings on what we are going to do about the broken instrument in the lab exciting, then yes, it’s going to be so very good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor couldn’t help but smile at the sarcastic tilt of Drokol’s head as he said it.  He took a drink from his own glass and recognized the familiar taste of Drokol’s favorite beverage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They took a few more sips in silence before Drokol put down his glass on the table with a gentle tap and let out a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, we better be off, don’t want to keep the others waiting.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor nodded and finished off his own drink and then they made their way out into the hallway.  Kolen was just coming up to them and greeted them cheerily before going full tilt into Drokol’s itinerary for the day.  He and Drokol walked side by side with Elnor just behind, feeling amused by the cheery Kolen rattling on while Drokol mostly just grunted at him.  A few more turns later and they came to the transport area, Kolen still carrying on about a dinner meeting with another noble asking for a private trade of some sort.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine.” Drokol hummed out good naturedly and Kolen penned it into the schedule.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor was the first to step up to the transport and waited patiently for Drokol to follow.  Eventually Drokol was finally able to appease Kolen with the schedule and grumbled his way up onto the transporter, not missing the amused look on Elnor’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t say it.” He warned almost playfully, sending a mock stern look towards his way.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor only smiled a little more and turned to him cheerily. “You know, if you set him free, he’d probably still stick around and be happy to make all your schedules.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drokol’s face faltered slightly and Elnor twitched an eyebrow at the look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you stay. . . If I set you free?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor’s head did a double take so fast he almost gave himself vertigo and just stared at Drokol.  He only stared back quietly and Elnor was at a loss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he being serious?  Elnor was about to ask, but it never came out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a bone shattering rumble and the ship tilted to one side angrily. Making both of them stumble off the transport pad and across the floor. Lights and alarms started to go off everywhere.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drokol reached for his comm. “REPORT!”  A static filled answer barely made it through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, another ship just dropped out of warp, they have opened fire with no warning,” more static fuzzed out the voice for a brief second, “Sir, it looks like Jedza’s ship!”  Both of them looked at each other in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand,” Elnor started, “How can it be her?”  Drokol regained his footing and Elnor quickly followed after and they ran their way towards the bridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It could be a supporter of her’s who was able to get their hands on her ship, probably doing her bidding while she rots in jail.” He huffed out as they practically stormed their way onto the bridge.  The officers there immediately started to update him as another shock went through the ship, making him grab onto his chair for support. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are not responding to hails, and shields are failing!” an officer shouted out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drokol made it to his chair and brought up his screens, all the while giving orders.  Another shudder went throughout the ship and Elnor had to grab the back of his chair to stay upright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir! They have us in their tractor beam.  They are attempting to board the ship!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guards to your stations!” Drokol commanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir! The shields are down, transports happening on deck three, six and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The officer never got to finish as a shot rang out and he fell from his chair as more transports started to materialize on the bridge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Officers and intruders alike started to fire off at each other.  Elnor pulled his own weapon just as an intruder aimed for Drokol and was able to strike him down before they got the shot off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to get you out of here!” Elnor shouted as he and Drokol took cover behind a console.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drokol was returning fire with his own phaser. “I know! Let's get to engineering.  I have a way to block them out from there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor nodded and took up a ready position and waited for Drokol’s command.  When the opportunity arose they made a break for the doors, officers still returning fire to cover them and they burst out into the hallway, running towards engineering.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made a few turns and Elnor just saw the doors at the end of the hallway, Drokol huffing just a step in front of him.  They could hear fights in various parts of the ship as they passed by.  Elnor having to strike another intruder down as they turned a corner into another hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just have to get to the main console in engineering and I can place my codes…” Drokol never finished as he cried out and suddenly fell forward to the ground, Elnor just processing the fact he heard a shot go off and he immediately whipped around to face the intruder.  He hesitated only a heartbeat before raising his own phaser and stepping to the side to block Drokol. His drawn sword still in his other hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jedza stood at the end of the hall with her phaser raised and glared down at Elnor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She broke the silence first. “Shame.”  she smiled at him. “That was meant for you.  I guess I’m getting rusty at my aim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor was about to retort, but immediately noticed the subtle change in her aim and instead holstered his weapon and dove for Drokol, effectively grabbing him and rolling them out of the way of the shot.  Stopping his roll just around the corner of an adjoining hallway.  Drokol groaned underneath him and Elnor noticed the patch of blood beginning on his clothes. He looked around him quickly and caught sight of the turbolift at the end of the hallway.  He could hear the giggle and approaching footsteps from Jedza and he hustled to his feet, reaching down and dragging up Drokol’s arm over his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t run from me!”  Jedza’s voice was just around the corner. “I know this ship as well as you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor turned in enough time to fire off a shot before she could make it all the way around the corner and continued his way hurriedly towards the lift. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made it in just as she peeked around the corner to take a few more shots at them.  A stray shot knocked out the control panel of the lift and Elnor pushed Drokol to the side to keep him from view. Elnor took a few calming breaths and peeked around from inside the lift, just catching the movement at the other end of the hall. He clipped off one, then two well placed rounds and his heart jumped when he heard a little cry from her and she disappeared from his view.  He was finally able to reach up quickly and open up the panel for the manual controls, hitting them with a fist to close the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deck four!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The familiar whirs and lights of the lift came to life and Elnor scooted around to bring Drokol into his arms.  He had to get to the lab and find Linza.  The blood was still soaking through and he was starting to panic. Drokol coughed a little and opened his eyes to look up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“El...nor…” He whispered up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t speak Drokol, save your strength.”  Elnor was at a loss, too many emotions swirling around and he didn't know which to express now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drokol persisted. “Elnor find Linza...get off the ship...get...away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to live Drokol.  Everyone will be lost if you die.”  Elnor could hear the crack in his voice despite himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything will go to Linza...I made... sure of it.”  He reached around himself and pulled out the small, round device.  Elnor immediately recognized it as his Tracer control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drokol coughed again and held the device out to him.  “Elnor...Be free…” and he went slack in Elnor’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor was breathing hard. He searched Drokol’s face in a panic. “Drokol? Drokol?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached up to feel Drokol’s neck for anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a brief moment it was all he felt as well.  He felt nothing, but then something started to bubble up inside him and he gripped unknowingly harder onto Drokol. No, he can’t be gone.  He still needed to take care of the slaves. Drokol was supposed to stay alive! That was why he agreed to protect him! Elnor took in a shuddering breath and opened eyes he didn’t realize he had closed tightly.  His mind continued to swirl with the storm inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anger. He felt anger, or was it grief?  He felt a tremble go through his limbs as the storm started to swell up in him. Why should he grieve over a man who stole him?! He had every right to be angry, but shouldn’t he be relieved now.  Relieved that he is free. Relieved to be free of this man.  He can go back to his crew now.  Why does he feel anger now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reacted automatically when the doors of the turbolift suddenly opened and he immediately raised his weapon towards them.  The hallway was empty and he could see the doors of the lab just across the way. He holstered his weapon again and quickly got to his feet.  He could hear voices from the lab and noticed one of the doors was open a crack.  He immediately recognized Linza and Nila’s voices inside.  He turned back to Drokol and heaved him up over his shoulders and hurried over to the doors as fast as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nila’s head snapped up when she heard the doors being pried open again and immediately raised her weapon, only to lower it just as fast when Elnor came into view.  She called over to Linza and they both ran over to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drokol! Elnor what happened?” Linza helped him get Drokol on a bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jedza — “ Elnor huffed out. “Jedza is on the ship, she shot Drokol”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza was already looking over Drokol as he told her and she shook her head when she couldn’t find any signs of life in Drokol. Tears started to spring up in her eyes. She suddenly turned on Elnor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where were you?!” She burst out. “You were supposed to protect him!” she fisted her hands and pounded them on his chest, but they were half hearted as she started to sink to the ground, Elnor wrapping her up in his arms to sink down with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to get you off the ship.” He whispered into her ear as she sobbed in his arms. “He left everything to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza looked up at him and he watched as realization passed over her features. Nila came up and interrupted them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right. We need to go. Everyone we were able to contact is coming here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Linza sniffled and wiped at her face, taking a few calming breaths with it.  She looked up at the faces of Elnor, Nila and those who were able to make it to the lab.  She untangled herself from Elnor and got to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” she let out softly. “We need to secure the lab and get to the shuttle bays.  Send out the code to abandon ship.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were sounds of confirmation all around them as the crew scurried off to do her bidding, leaving only Nila and Elnor standing with her.  Linza turned to Nila. “I’m going to go secure the office and get the documents. Can you…?” she couldn’t finish as tears started to spring up again.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nila grabbed her arm. “I’ll take care of him.”  Linza only nodded quietly and turned away leaving Nila and Elnor alone.  Nila watched her till she was out of sight and then suddenly reached for Elnor, grabbing his hand and pressing something into his palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have much time, but you’re going to need this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor opened his hand and sucked in a breath at the sight of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Sirena</span>
  </em>
  <span> comm badge. He blinked a few times at it and then looked up to question her, but she was already moving again, this time an instrument in her hand and coming closer.  She gently, but firmly moved his head to the side and started working on his Tracer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” He demanded, feeling a little twitch come from his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold still.  I’m deactivating it so you can remove it.” she responded determinedly. “Although I could do this faster if I had the control to it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor felt his memory twitch at a few things and whipped something from his pocket and held it up for her to see. “You mean this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nila stared for a second before grabbing it from his hand. “How…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He gave it to me before he died...told me to be free”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nila only nodded and went back to work.  After another second Elnor spoke up again, finally realizing what his memory was trying to tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the undercover Starfleet correspondent then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, they told me you would know, but they couldn’t tell you exactly who.  Sorry to keep you waiting but you are extremely hard to get alone with, let alone figure out how to get this Tracer off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor could only give a confirmation sound as Nila finished up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still going to leave it on you.  When you get back to your crew they can take it off slowly.  I fear if you try too fast there may be an adverse effect.”  She turned him back around to face her and held out the control to give it back to him.  He carefully took it from her hand and they took a second to regard each other.  Nila finally smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to finally meet you officially Elnor, my name is actually Naomi, but that’s all I can tell you right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor could only nod at the new information and for the first time felt a sort of relief pass through him. She must have noticed and squeezed his arm reassuringly before continuing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you have some questions, but right now we need to keep this up until we can get to your ship. Last I heard I think they were on their way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor felt his heart clench at the news.  “How did they know to come now? All I knew is that they could only track me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they talked, Nila started to work quickly on Drokol’s body, placing a few devices on certain areas before responding to him. “I’m not sure.  They must have caught wind of something before we did.” She then stepped back from Dokol and went to one of the consoles.  A few taps later and Drokol was transported away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor sighed at watching him disappear and Nila turned to him, noticing the look of loss on his face.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were friends.” she stated rather than asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor could only nod slowly.  “Yes?...I suppose you could call it that, but I still don’t know what to think of it.” She was about to respond, but Linza came in quickly with a small bag slung over one shoulder and armed with a phaser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” she said with determination as she addressed Elnor and Nila. “Let's get out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>all the reunions!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Terribly sorry for the wait.  I hope this chapter flows well and makes up for it.  Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elnor peeked out from the ajar lab doors and looked down each way of the hallway.  No one was around and the hallway was quiet, only the flashing red alert lights made the environment seem more lively than it was.  He turned back towards Linza, Nila and a few of the crew who made it to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped out first and motioned to them.  They quietly came out in single file and hurried down the hall following Linza.  Elnor bringing up the rear with an ever watchful eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few turns later and they came to the shuttle bay doors.  Elnor caught up with Linza and Nila at the front as they tried to get the doors open.  The red alert lights were still going off all around them, but were not as prominent in this part of the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The controls are down.” Linza said, “We’ll have to open them manually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor and Nila nodded and they both moved to the panel to reach the manual controls. Just as they were pulling it off, Elnor heard voices coming from one of the hallways and his head whipped in their direction. Nila looked up as well and Elnor turned back to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nila, keep working on the doors.” he whispered and then suddenly got up and dashed towards the voices before she could object.  She hesitated for just a second, but thought better of it and went back to the controls.  Linza also saw him move away while talking with the crew, but didn’t have time to inquire where he was going.  She turned to Nila instead to question her, but was met with a shoulder shrug from her and she went back to working on the doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor stopped and crouched silently at the intersection of the hallways and chanced a peek around the corner.  Two men were making their way towards him and they were definitely not a part of Drokol’s crew.  Elnor tensed his muscles and was about to strike, but stopped as one of the men spoke up to the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So lemme get this straight, Jedza is NOT going to blow the ship, but use it? For what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beats me.” the other gruffed out. “She was all pissed about some bodyguard on the ship. Going on about them hitting her in the arm. You know how she is.  Won’t let this go now till she finds em.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first grumbled to himself as they slowly made their way down the hall.  Looking down the corridors they would pass on their way with weapons raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like a waste of time.  I say just blow the ship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second huffed at him again. “But then she wouldn’t get Linza. Don’t forget about that.  She wants her alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, right I remember now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor felt his face heat up.  Jedza is looking for Linza.  Does she know Drokol is dead?  She must need Linza to get control of everything Drokol has.  He tightened the grip on his sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t let that happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two men didn’t even see him coming.  The dimmed lights and the flashing red alert lights provided him just the cover he needed to quietly silence one of the men. He easily dispatched the weapon from the other and held him by sword point to the neck.  The other man lifted his hands in surrender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is Jedza?” Elnor demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> When the man hesitated, he ever so slightly pressed the blade further in. “Ok, ok.  Last I heard she was coming this way.  We had already contacted her thinking we saw someone come this direction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor was quiet as he pondered this new information, almost missing the subtle movement of the man's hand to his waist.  Elnor’s sword lashed out as the dagger was lifted towards him, but falling useless to the floor along with the man. He didn’t waste anymore time and turned from the scene, going back down the hallway where he came from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nila was none the wiser when Elnor suddenly appeared back next to her just as she was getting the shuttle bay doors open.  She did, however, notice the new splotch of stain along one of his shoes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just some of Jedza’s guards.  We should be fine for now.”  He knew she sensed he was holding something back, but she let it go for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza and a few of the crew took up positions around the doors as they opened, each armed with a weapon.  She brought up a hand to bring them to a quiet stop and she took a peek inside the shuttle bays.  She was just raising a hand for them to advance when Elnor spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should go find Jedza.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza’s head snapped up to Elnor.  “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor knew there was no use keeping it to himself and stepped toward her anxiously.  “I found a couple of guards before we opened the doors.  They said she is on her way here.  She’ll go after you next.  I need to find her, so you and the others can escape.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor felt someone grab his shoulder to swing him around and was met with Nila’s angry face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like hell you are! We are not leaving you here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza stepped forward. “She’s right, what if we ran into her while you were somewhere else? Then where would we be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor looked from one worried face to the next and then noticed the rest of the crew looking at him imploringly as well and he was suddenly reminded of his time at the farms.  He felt his chest hitch a little and slowly nodded his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.  I’ll stay, but we need to be prepared for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza looked around at her crew and counted off how many guards she had left among them.  “I have a plan, but let's get inside first.  I’ll direct everyone what they can do from there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a murmur of confirmation from everyone and Linza turned back towards the doors with an authoritative determination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, let’s get going then.”</span>
</p>
<p>*          *         *<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Sirena</span>
  </em>
  <span> dropped out of warp around the other side of the planet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised the authorities haven’t noticed the fire fight going on just above them.  You’d think there would be an armada by now trying to stop this woman's ship.”  Raffi was tapping away furiously at her station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There seems to be some sort of disturbance around the area. The authorities probably haven’t noticed because of it” Seven said from the other end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see if I can compensate for it.  Shouldn't be a problem for us. We can still use the transports if needed.” Raffi never broke pace with her tapping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Either way we still have a lock on him right?” Rios didn’t look up from his controls.  Both women gave an affirmative. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then another signal popped up on Raffi’s screen and her movements stuttered to a halt.  She blinked a few times at it and then whipped towards Seven and Rios, who were now looking at her expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His comm badge just activated.”  she said with wide eyes. “Should we try to contact him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It could be anyone” Seven cut in. “we don’t know for sure it’s him.  We could put him in danger if we try to talk to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rios popped right back at her. “Or our correspondent finally got around to their end of the deal, maybe they are letting us know he can safely return now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raffi went back to her screens and tapped away to bring up both signals.  She leaned back in her chair and wrung her hands together in a quick anxious movement. “Both of the signals are right on top of each other.  It has to be him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a tense silence between them.  Rios finally spoke up first. “Fine. Lets try it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raffi swung her chair back towards her screens and took a deep calming breath. “Elnor? Do you read?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>*          *          *<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <span>Linza and her group filtered into the shuttle bay and Nila immediately went over to a console to start preparing a shuttle. Linza started to direct guards around the bay as the crew gathered in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can only get one online, but that should be enough. We can all fit in it” Nila said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going to go though?” someone said from the back of the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza turned to face them all. “To the authorities of course. We can make it to the planet surface and let them know where Jedza is. I’m sure they would be more than willing to come collect her.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a murmur of agreement and during the pause in conversation there was a static sound among them. Everyone quieted a bit more to listen and then there was a voice over a comm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Elnor. Do you read?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes went to Elnor, who’s eyes widened before sheepishly turning to Linza.  Linza just stared back before folding her arms and giving him a suspicious look.  A moment of silence reigned until Nila sprung forward to intervene before Linza could start asking questions.  “It was me! I gave him his comm badge back.  I thought maybe his crew could help, they are not that far away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza looked from Nila to Elnor then back again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long has he had it!?” she demanded.  The static noise broke through the tension again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Elnor are you there?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Elnor finally recognized the voice as Raffi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only just gave it to him today.” Nila replied hurriedly, only to have Linza step toward her slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know his crew was coming?” She asked in a low voice as she stopped in front of Nila.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nila’s eyes dropped to the side. “I… uh..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Elnor?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both women were interrupted out of their stare down as Elnor suddenly pulled his comm from his pocket and held it out.  His crew.  They were trying to contact him. He couldn’t take it anymore.  He didn’t care if everyone was here. He didn’t care what Linza thought.  His crew was just on the other end and he would be damned if he let this opportunity go.  He sucked in a breath and responded back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raffi…” He said quietly with a small break in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Elnor! Sweetie! Are you ok?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Raffi’s voice never sounded so relieved in the time he has known her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m fine. We are trying to get off the ship.” He was able to get out evenly this time, pointedly ignoring all the looks around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We?....oh...crap…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine Raffi.” Elnor cut in.  “We have a shuttle we are preparing. Where are you?”  Elnor pushed past Nila and Linza and went to the console, bringing up the controls and navigation.  Both Nila and Linza came on either side of him to look over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a tense moment of silence.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We are just on the other side of the planet blending in at the port.  There is some sort of interference in your area.  It’s probably why the planet officials haven’t intervened yet.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Elnor a second of hesitation, his fingers not used to using a console in a long time, but he eventually brought up the star charts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to set a rendezvous, we can’t stay here much longer.” Elnor made a few taps on the screen, ignoring the fact Linza and Nila were hovering over his shoulder. “I’m sending you our location on the ship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe we should just transport all of you straight out here.  If your intruders have control of the ship they may try to shoot down your shuttle when it leaves.  At least the La Sirena will have better fire power and shields. How many are there of you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor looked around him and did a quick headcount. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About 30 of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, just stay there. We are on our way.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright…. I….It’s good to hear from you”  He could hear a soft chuckle on the other end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just you wait, you can tell that to me in person soon enough.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Then the comm cut out.  There was an uneasy silence as Elnor slowly turned around to face Linza and the rest of the crew.  Linza was looking at him intensely and she opened her mouth as if to start in on him, but then closed it again.  Elnor spoke up before she could attempt another go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drokol told me to be free.” He blurted out. “He even gave me my Tracer control.” At this he quickly shuffled back into his pocket and held up the device.  There was a murmur from the rest of the crew and Linza could only stare at the device, going back and forth between it and Elnor.   She then just shook her head and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then.” she said defeatedly, but with a smile.  “I’m not going to argue with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor visibly relaxed and looked out towards the rest of the crew and found no one objected to the new turn in events.  Nila stepped forward then. “We should secure the doors before they find us.  We don’t want to run into trouble before your ship can get here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza nodded with determination. “Yes, you're right.” and she turned to the crew and began giving out orders again.  Elnor and Nila watched as they scurried off to complete whatever task was given to them. The doors were closed and the crew started to gather in again, but it was short lived before there was a loud thud from the outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Linza said, Elnor moved protectively to her side with Nila and the others just behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a crackling noise for a few seconds and then the doors blew out on themselves causing everyone to hit the floor, Elnor turning and grabbing Linza in the process. There was the sound of running footsteps and before anyone could recover they were surrounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well isn’t this just a dream.  Look who I found after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor and Linza both whipped up to come face to face with Jedza, who was standing in the doorway with a hand on her hip, complete with a sword strapped on and weapon raised almost casually in the other hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You bi — !“ Linza moved forward toward Jedza only for her arm to be grabbed by Elnor and held back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Linza don’t”  Elnor pulled until she was behind him protectively.  Jedza only smirked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you think you’re going to go up against me and my guards.  How adorable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor only glared back at her and pulled his sword calmly.  Lifting it in a ready position.  Linza regained herself behind him and lifted her phaser.  “Actually. We knew you would be here soon. NOW!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phaser fire erupted from behind the guards surrounding the crew and they retreated back towards Jedza.  Linza’s guards started to emerge from hiding spots all around the shuttle bay and started to pick off the intruders one by one, while the rest of the crew retreated behind cargo crates.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor had sprung forward the minute the fire fight broke out and lunged toward Jedza, catching her off guard and forcing her to pull her own sword that she had. She just barely met Elnor blade for blade in his sudden onslaught. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t hold back as he beat her back into a corner of the bay.  He could see her guards falling one by one around them and he saw the fleeting sense of worry cross her face before it was replaced with wild determination.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Elnor!? We’re here!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>his comm suddenly came to life as he struck down one of her strikes away with ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beam the crew out! Leave me for now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“WHAT!? Are you crazy! What is goi — ?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just do it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence followed from his comm as Jedza and him met again in a flashing dance of blades.  She pushed against him and tried to make a break for Linza and the others as they grouped together for their transport.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza cried out to Elnor in desperation as she started to see some of her crew start to transport out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sprinted forward to catch up to Jedza. He couldn’t let her get to them, he had to slow her down.  He watched in horror as Jedza raised her sword arm behind her and threw it towards Linza, but the lights of a transport were already in process.  Her sword met with thin air and thunked against the far wall instead.  The entire crew of Linza gone from the spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jedza roared in frustration and whirled around to meet Elnor head on again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*          *          *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Linza gasped out a breath as the lights faded away and looked up to come face to face with a somewhat angry looking blonde.  She ignored her for the moment and looked around desperately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elnor? ELNOR?!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the crew looked about them as well, but Nila stepped forward quickly to the blonde with a look of absolute shock on her face. The blonde regarded her for a split second before a dawn of recognition crossed her features.  Before either could speak Linza sprang forward with desperation. “Elnor is still on the ship!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blond only lifted an eyebrow at her and was already tapping away furiously on the console. “I know, I am attempting to get him out now.” she said with a strained calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nila grabbed Linza by the arm and pulled her away. “It’s ok Linza.  If anyone can get him out...Seven can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza looked from her to the woman named Seven and was about to speak before another woman with bushy hair ran forward and joined Seven at the console.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t get the reading to come through any better than that.  You're going to have to beam them both up”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seven sucked in a breath. “Understood.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>*          *          *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stalemate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it pissed him off to no end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had him up against the wall, a phaser to the head. On the flip side he had his own phaser up under her chin.  The other hand bracing against the other's weapon. They glared at each other for a few heartbeats, before she broke the silence. An annoying smile adorning her crazed features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well, well.  Didn’t think you'd last this long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor only shrugged it off, but never broke eye contact. “You were a disappointment in bed, so I guess we’re even.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could actually see her eyes twitch at the comment and he could tell she was gearing up for a retort only for Elnor to use her lapse in attention against her.  He took the opportunity to push against her and get in a kick to the midsection.  She recovered surprisingly well — much to his annoyance — and they were back to hand to hand combat, both of their weapons being knocked to the side at one point.  He lost his sword somewhere across the room earlier.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor couldn't deny it though.  She was well versed in fighting and he took it for granted. Now he was starting to feel the strain of keeping up with her erratic movements and a twinge of worry settled in his stomach.  He might not make it out of this one.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pushed back from each other again and there was a pause in the fighting as they glared at each other.  Elnor could feel the hitch in that damn left arm again. She was breathing hard though and wiped the blood from her lip as she smiled a devilish smile at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just give it up already. Let me take you home and show you where you are REALLY supposed to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor was still catching his breath and opted instead for a rude hand gesture in her direction.  She roared at him and lunged forward, but her rage was predictable and Elnor was able to grapple her to the ground.  A familiar sound caught his attention as they both fell to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“ELNOR! Are you there?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raffi!” Elnor huffed out while trying to keep Jedza from crawling toward her phaser. “Beam me —.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t get to finish as Jedza twisted around, phaser in hand, and made a blind shot over her shoulder.  Elnor felt the heated burn seep into his shoulder as he was thrown onto his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“ELNOR!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice on his comm faded away as he fought to stay conscious. He turned over onto his stomach and attempted to crawl away towards a spot that caught his attention.  He heard a shuffle of feet behind him and he knew she was upright again, a tired laugh breathed out of her as he continued to crawl.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to get away.  The crew would be safe by now, the authorities should be on their way.  He doesn’t have to be involved in this anymore, he just needed to get away from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll never win!” He heard her laugh in his direction, “Either I’ll have you...or no one will.” Elnor heard the whine of the phaser powering up and felt it tap against the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he could do was breathe and brace himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good bye...Eln —”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor spun onto his back, sword in hand, and drove it home into her chest, letting the blade drive up to the hilt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time seemed to stand still as Jedza slowly looked down at the blade, dropping her phaser in the process.  Elnor let his hand fall as she brought one up to touch the blade speechlessly. She swayed slightly on the spot and her eyes slowly went up to meet his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You…” she started, but never finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor could only watch.  He pushed himself up onto his elbows and was about to scoot away from her, when her hand suddenly lashed out toward his head with surprising speed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DIE!” she screamed out with a gurgle and she latched onto the Tracer on his neck and pulled, but the lights of a transport were surrounding the both of them and morphed into a new area he was familiar with.  He felt a shock go through him as he watched his Tracer skidd across the new floor.  Jedza slumping backwards at the same time and lying still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor was lightheaded and slumped back only a second later, the world spinning around him before it all went dark.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>*          *          *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A fuzzy grey was the first to filter in, and he blinked at it slowly.  Something seemed familiar about it and he tried to focus, but his eyes were starting to slide shut again.  He was so very tired. There was a noise to his right.  A voice.  He knew that voice.  His eyes fluttered open again and he could make out a fuzzy outline above him.  It was all so familiar, the light, the smell, the voice of the woman above him.  He knew that voice, he’s been here before. He knows this place.  The outline above him shifted and he was able to start to make out the details.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smiling face of Agnes came into view and she brightened upon seeing his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re awake…” she choked out softly more to herself than to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agnes…,” Elnor started quietly, “...We need to stop meeting like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed despite herself and grabbed one of his hands in both of hers and held it up to her chest.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long?” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agnes sniffled and wiped her eyes. “Only a couple hours.  Your shoulder wasn’t too bad, but the Tracer knocked you out.  Naomi said it might have a reaction if pulled off too fast.  She was really worried when we all saw that woman rip it off during transport.  Linza seemed pleased to see her dead though.  Linza seems nice, she’s been explaining everything to us and about the plans Drokol and her had and — ”  she knew she was rambling, but she couldn’t help herself.  So much has happened in the last few hours and now Elnor was here, awake and in the flesh, smiling up at her amusedly and she just couldn’t help herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor eventually interrupted her kindly. “Agnes...It’s good to see you.”  He squeezed her hands that were holding his and she let out another choked laugh. She reached up to move a strand of hair away from his face in a relieved manner and turned her head to call softly into the other room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s awake Picard, get over here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were hurried footsteps and then Picard was suddenly by his side in no time and reaching for his other hand.  “My dear Elnor! Welcome home.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor could only smile at him.  “Picard! I…” He suddenly remembered all the events that happened though and had a sudden need to go find Linza and the others.  He started to get up with this thought in mind and was relieved when Agnes and Picard didn’t hinder him, but instead helped him to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is the crew?  I need to speak with Linza.” he said as he got to his feet, feeling rather well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are gathered upstairs.  They are quite fond of you and have been asking about you often, especially Linza.  Everyone else is up there too.” Picard answered as he let go of his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor only nodded and he knew Picard was waiting for an explanation but right now he wasn’t in the mood for a long talk.  Right now he wanted to make sure Linza made it to the authorities safely.  Without another word he started his way towards the stairs with Agnes and Picard not far behind.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The minute he came into view on the upper deck, Soji had rushed forward and crushed him into a hug.  Elnor was only taken aback for a second before returning the hug, feeling the same sensation he had before with her as he gathered her in closer.  He was first to pull away though to see her face and she could only stare at him.  He slowly reached up a hand to run a thumb along her cheek. “I...I need to see Linza.” he said simply and Soji blinked up at him in confusion, but nodded quietly and stepped to the side to let him continue towards the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first to come towards him was Nila, but he was sure he didn’t need to call her that anymore.  As she got closer he noticed she looked just a little different.  She smiled at his wondering look as she stopped in front of him.  Her hair and skin were the same color, but the scales were gone and her hair was not so curly, but had a soft wave to it. Besides looking rather human, she had four little spike like protrusions going vertically down her forehead.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was the first to speak up. “Yeah I know.  I was undercover after all, I had to look like the people there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it was a good disguise I suppose...Naomi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled again and raised a hand to shake his.  “That would be Lieutenant Naomi Wildman actually.  You know how long this report is going to be when I get back to Starfleet?  You're more trouble than you're worth.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor was still shaking her hand and let out a chuckle, but then pulled on her hand to bring her into a friendly hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” was all he could get out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She patted his back softly in response. “You're welcome.” she whispered.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They broke apart and she looked him up and down. “I suppose you want to talk with Linza.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I do. Where is she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stuck a thumb over her shoulder in a certain direction and he followed the motion to see Linza sitting on some crates on the far side.  He nodded his thanks and made his way over.  As Naomi watched him go, Seven approached her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naomi Wildman.” was all she said in her typical terse Seven of Nine voice and Naomi turned to face her with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven of Nine.” she replied in much the same tone with a straight back and hands behind her.  They stared at each other for a few moments before Naomi couldn’t take it any more.  Seven hardly knew what hit her as Naomi sprang forward and wrapped her arms around her, but it was short lived as she let a smile form slowly and she returned the hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you are ok...I’ve missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seven could only pat her on the back. “I’ve missed you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naomi was the first to break away and she grabbed Seven’s hand. “Come. I need to hear everything.” And she led them over to some crates where they could have a nice long talk. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>*          *          *<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor came and sat down next to Linza quietly.  She was partly turned away from him and had something in her hand.  He could overhear Raffi and Rios preparing to beam her and the crew down to the planet to meet with their authorities and he realized something in that moment. This might be the last time he would see her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You reminded him of his friend you know.”  she suddenly broke the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor could only tilt his head at her and wait for her to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drokol.” She clarified.  “He had a wonderful bodyguard named Solek before he got you.  They were very good friends and Solek was our most loyal comrade.  We never even called him a slave.” Linza sniffled a little as she gazed down at the item in her hand. She eventually looked up to meet Elnor’s eyes and held out what looked to be a photograph to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor gently took it from her and looked down at four smiling faces.  Drokol was seated in the front with a beautiful woman seated next to him.  Standing behind them was Turlok and a man armed and dressed simply, much like Elnor is in his bodyguard gear.  He even held back a gasp at seeing his face. He had angular features, complete with short, dark hair and what looked to be black scales adorning his neck. He looked as if he could be his twin, but as a different species, as Drokol and Linza’s people.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up to her to see her waiting expression. “Is this why he took me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linza laughed a little, but not in a degrading way. “Yes… and no.  He recognized your skill in fighting mostly.  I just wish he went about it differently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor could only frown at her more as he handed the picture back to her.  Linza continued on as she took it back. “Drokol stopped snatching people years ago. The ones he did bring in, were ones that asked to go with him.  They knew they would be taken care of if they did.  It was better than living the life of a civilian at the time.  We have been working hard to try and make our government understand the plight of our world, but there were so few nobles who would listen.”  She raised her head back up to him, tears streaming down her face. “We always planned to set you free — to set everyone free.  We just needed to stabilize the affairs of the planet in order to eliminate having slaves all together.  After Solek was killed, Drokol just sort of spiraled down in anger and desperation.  That was about the time he came across you and...dragged you into all of this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down at the picture, tears still coming down, she turned fully toward Elnor and looked him in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elnor...I’m so sorry you got involved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor felt his face flush and he reflexively looked down at his feet. They sat there for a silent moment and then Elnor shifted and gathered Linza into a hug.  They didn’t say anything for a few moments as he just held her and she him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor finally broke the silence. “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel her nod against his shoulder and more soft cries filter into his ear. They stayed like that for a few more moments until they heard approaching footsteps and Elnor looked up to see Rios standing there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got in contact with the authorities.  It’s time to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor nodded quietly and helped Linza up.  She turned to Rios and gave a small bow. “Thank you again for helping us to escape and return to our planet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, just as long as Elnor stays here, for good.” Rios pointed a finger at her for good measure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. I’m sorry he ever got involved in the first place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rios made a huffed noise and then moved to the side and motioned her towards the transport pad along with the rest of the crew.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor walked her there, stopping among his own crew to watch them take their leave, Linza turning around to face him one last time and smiled.  Raffi gave the confirmation and in a few seconds of lights they were all gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gone from his life for good and in a rush of emotion he wasn’t sure what to make of it.  He suddenly felt the need to run. Run and be alone, but something flew to the forefront of his mind and he had a desperate need to do one more thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naomi suddenly broke through his thoughts as she presented herself in front of him.  He almost forgot she was still around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it’s been quite the adventure, but I must be going as well.  My fellow correspondents have set up a rendezvous and I’m due to meet them.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crew came forward and bid her farewell and thanks before she made her way up to the transport pad, but the whole thing was starting to become a blur for Elnor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise you all will come visit at Starfleet soon?  I’d hate to have to come across you during another undercover mission.”  She looked around at them expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will...make the effort.”  Seven let out cautiously, but a small smile played on her lips nonetheless earning a big grin from Naomi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raffi was tapping away at the console and looked up. “They’re here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naomi nodded in confirmation and took a deep breath. “Engage.” and she too disappeared in a swirl of lights.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence reigned on the deck for a few moments until Raffi moved toward Elnor for the first time.  She reached up to take a hold of his shoulders and look him in the face.  He could only blink back at her and she smiled knowingly at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on.” she said quietly. “Let's get you something to eat and we can talk.”  He started to nod and let his crew lead him away, but suddenly stopped and carefully stepped back from them.  They all looked at him worriedly as he started to breath a little heavier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just…” He stopped again to cover his face briefly. “...There’s just one more thing I want to do.”  Before anyone could ask what it was, he turned briskly and practically ran towards sickbay, only stopping once he was inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Activate E —” he didn’t even have to finish and it was then he realized he felt panic running all through him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is the nature of your psychiatric emergency?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get them all off!” Elnor huffed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The EMH looked at him in confusion, but grabbed an instrument anyway and immediately started to scan him. “I’m not sure what it is you want —”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor grabbed at his shirt at his chest and pulled it to the side revealing the tag there.  “I want this gone! And this!” He pointed at the scar along his jaw and neck. “And anything else you can find! Anything! All of it! Gone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor felt a slight sensation at his neck and his feet wobbled underneath him, silencing him immediately.  The EMH caught him by the shoulders and led him carefully to sit down on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it’s just to take the edge off, it won’t knock you out.” He said as he sat him down and turned to gather some instruments.  Elnor felt more stable sitting down and watched as the EMH turned back to him.  “I will be happy to take them all off for you.” he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “It’s going to be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor could only nod at him slowly.  He heard a noise across the room and looked past the EMH to see everyone standing in the doorway worriedly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor cleared his throat and let out a soft. “Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rios was actually the first to come forward and before Elnor could say anything he pulled him into a hug, bringing his head to rest against his chest, his hand curling over the top of his head.  Elnor heard him clear his throat above him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be alright kid...You're home now.”  They stayed like that for a moment in time.  Soon he heard the footsteps of the others come in slowly and they all surrounded him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing more needed to be said for now. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not gonna lie. I completely and utterly forgot about Kolen.  Oh well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Counselor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes we need a little help from the outside.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first week back on the <em>La Sirena</em> eventually escalated to lively chatter and constant rounds of food and drink as the crew caught Elnor up on all that had happened over the last eight or so months.  When there was no chatter going on or stomachs too full to indulge anymore, Elnor could be found sleeping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sleep he did for almost two weeks straight.  When he wasn’t sleeping he was eating, training or lounging in one of the bridge chairs, just enjoying whatever view space had to offer at that moment.  All of his scars, the tag and anything else that reminded him of his time as a slave was effectively removed and repaired, leaving him as he once was before.  Before he had been taken away, and he tried not to dwell on that either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As far as anyone could tell, life on the <em>La Sirena</em> was slowly going back to normal.  At least as normal as anyone could see.  Meals together as a crew were an anticipated scheduled routine and talk around the table made Elnor’s heart relax a little more everyday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As long as anyone didn’t ask him about the last eight or so months.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only once or twice did he suddenly excuse himself from the table when someone would slip and a comment or a question would be made.  Raffi would always bring him something later afterwards and they would sit in his room and talk about anything and nothing. Just not that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was the problem of his room.  Not that anything was wrong with it, but Rios couldn’t help but find the door left open during the night, Elnor at least fast asleep.  He supposed it could be worse, he could be staying up all night not getting any rest at all.  Every morning though he would be down for breakfast looking like nothing had happened over the night.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As for Soji, he seemed distant in the beginning, but was slowly warming up to her presence again, much to her relief.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just take it slow,” The EMH had said, “Even though this is all familiar for him, he needs time to adjust again.” She did her best to keep the conversations light and let him set the pace. She just about burst one morning when he sat next to her at breakfast and snuck a hand under the table.  He gave her hand a squeeze before letting go again and acting as if nothing happened.  She was beaming almost the entire day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So life went on and Elnor seemed to be...ok for the most part. Except for the rare occurrence of a curse word or two, which Seven couldn’t help but notice when he was working on something with the EEH and had dropped a tool by accident. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one seemed the wiser until Picard and Rios tried to take him out for a ‘guys night.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m telling you,” Rios explained excitedly, “You’ll like this place kid, I guarantee it.” Both of them looked to Elnor expectantly as they shared a pot of tea around the table in the mess.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor was looking down at his cup thoughtfully before lifting his head to meet their waiting expressions and giving a hesitant nod of confirmation.  Rios and Picard were thrilled and they immediately set about shuffling him off to whatever place they had in mind for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor had never seen a place like this as they transported into what looked to be an arena type setting.  Chairs and tables were adorned around a central mat in the center and people were milling about as if waiting for something grand to happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on.” Rios beckoned them over to a table and they sat around it facing the center of the arena.  Elnor was still a little confused about the set up of the place but didn’t voice any questions as Picard and Rios ordered a few drinks and passed him one.  It wasn’t much longer before the crowds settled down and an announcer came on.  After the first introductions two men came onto the mat and activated holoswords, much to the surprise of Elnor who turned wonderingly to Picard and Rios who were watching him expectantly. Both of them having boyishly excited grins on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you bring me to a fencing competition?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rios couldn’t help the grin widen on his face and gave Elnor’s arm a friendly smack, “Told ya you would like this place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor couldn’t help but smile back before returning his attention to the competition.  The fighters' swords would seemingly shatter into hundreds of little, holo lights when it landed a hit on their opponent.  Then they would activate new ones and start another match.  Each going three rounds before changing up the competitors.  All skill and no injury.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all very interesting and exciting to Elnor and all three were quite enjoying themselves until a couple of women approached.  At first Elnor paid no mind to them as they first approached Rios, who kindly turned them away, one started a light conversation with Picard while the other then meandered her way over to Elnor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you here before, first time?” she purred out and Elnor felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um..yes.” He leaned over the table in a subtle attempt to shy away from her, but she seemed to only get closer, her long hair falling to one side as she leaned around him.  Rios noticed the sly movement first and was slowly lowering his drink, watching them out of the corner of his eye.  He started to worry when he saw Elnor set his jaw, a usual tell tale sign of him getting ready to attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that nice, I don’t suppose you have any plans for...after?” At this she boldly drew a hand across the back of his shoulders and the sudden image of Jedza’s wicked smile wormed its way into his head.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stiffened. Rios sucked in a panicked breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither Picard or Rios had time to react and could only gape as Elnor was suddenly standing from his chair, knocking it over, and swatting the woman's arm away.  She stumbled to the ground and scowled up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is wrong with you!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rios and Picard were on their feet and Picard gently took Elnor’s arm, who didn’t seem to be looking at anyone in general and was breathing hard.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrons around them quieted down and were now looking in their direction.  Picard still had Elnor by the arm, but let go when Elnor spoke up into the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we go?” He suddenly demanded and Picard nodded his head furtively and motioned to Rios as well.  Rios turned to the woman who was helped up by her friend. “Sorry lady, looks like he’s not interested.” she only huffed at him as the lights of a transport whisked them away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as his feet was on solid ground again, Elnor disappeared to his quarters without another word, Rios and Picard not able to stop him before he was gone.  Agnes happened to be approaching to ask why they were back so soon and just caught the sight of Elnor practically storming away.  She looked between the two of them worriedly. “what happened?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rios sighed and pulled her aside to explain, but Picard went to his office and slumped into the chair.  He was mildly worried before, but now he was very worried and not sure how to go about it. He couldn’t help but wonder if they have been neglecting to address the real concerns regarding Elnor’s mental health.  They sort of just assumed now that he was back everything would be fine.  Apparently that is not the case.  Like it or not there are obvious repercussions from the time Elnor spent as a slave, most of which they know nothing about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat there for a few more moments pondering until his thoughts brought him to an idea.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surely she could help, the least he could do is ask, he just hopes he isn’t imposing on them again. He got up from his chair with a new determination and made his way out into the rest of the ship.  He soon found not only Rios and Agnes in the mess, but the rest of the crew as well, except of course for Elnor.  All leaned toward Rios as he explained what happened earlier.  Raffi was the first to look up as Picard approached to join them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how is he now? Shouldn't we go check on him?” She gripped her cup like a vice and looked to each of them expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's give him a little time. Dinner will be soon, I’m sure he’ll come out then.” Seven supplied evenly, but Raffi was not appeased by it entirely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then what? Not talk about the outburst he had and any of the other things that has been going on with him.  We need to be able to talk to him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree.” Picard jumped in, causing everyone else to look at him, “and I know someone who could help.”  The crew leaned in with anticipation as he continued. “We should go see Deanna and Will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The couple we visited a couple times on Nepenthe?” Agnes asked and Picard gave a little nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deanna was the counselor on the Enterprise with me.  I think Elnor would benefit from a visit with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to take the kid to a shrink?” Rios popped in.  Picard only sighed patiently at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that is what it takes.  Sometimes people need to talk with someone outside of their normal circle of friends. Especially someone who can make sense of what is going on with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence fell around the others as this sank in.  Raffi was the first to break it, straightening up in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right.” she said, “He needs something more than just us, because right now he’s with a bunch of broken people in one way or another and he needs something not so broken.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a general murmur of agreement around the table.  Rios sighed while leaning back and ran his hand through his hair. “Alright.  Next stop Nepenthe.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>                                                                                             *         *          *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor slowly opened his eyes and allowed a moment for them to adjust to the new light.  He couldn’t help the natural reaction of taking in a much needed deep breath of fresh air as he surveyed the beauty Nepenthe had to offer around him.  The rest of the crew meandered over to the couple waiting for them as their transport came to a close.  Elnor couldn’t help but feel a little trepidation and found himself holding back, instead watching as the crew and couple greeted each other with warm hugs and handshakes.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elnor!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pair of arms was thrown around his midsection and he blinked down at the form of Kestra wrapped around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elnor! You want to come see the tree house? I finished putting up the wind chimes you made.”  She grabbed one of his hands excitedly and was about to pull him away before a voice stopped both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kestra.  Please go help your father with dinner.”  Kestra looked about to protest, but melted at the sight of the all known motherly ‘do it now’ look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor watched her go as Deanna approached him.  Her warm smile was infectious as he turned back to her and he was brought into a hug without protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so good to see you again.  We were all so worried about you.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor couldn’t help but tense at the comment and could only nod at her as they pulled away from each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”  He tried to let out evenly, but couldn’t make eye contact with her.  She only sighed knowingly at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you’re not.” She replied matter of factly, causing him to snap his head up to her, but she only took his arm and smiled at him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, lets go have a chat for a bit.”  she led him away from the house and towards a couple of chairs set up a little ways off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picard watched them go from the porch.  A large hand came down on his shoulder and he turned to see Will’s smiling face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine.  She’ll get him out of it, you know she will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picard could only let out the breath he was holding and let Will turn him into the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you’re right.”  He let out wearily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>                                                                                              *          *          *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just! I just don’t understand!”  Elnor paced away from Deanna and then whirled around and paced back, “He forcibly took me, tagged me as property, practically beat me an inch from death and everything in me is telling me to hate him for it, but I just...I just...can’t”  He took a deep breath and slumped back into his chair wearily, Deanna with her ever present calm expression letting him ride it out.  He finally looked back up to her, “All I feel is a sense of loss instead and it doesn’t make sense to me at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes our feelings can seem like a turbulent storm or a jumble of words, or —.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like tangled string.” Elnor quietly interrupted her.  Deanna only smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or like tangled string.” She finished softly.  A short silence followed as Elnor gathered his thoughts again. He fiddled and tore at a blade of grass he doesn’t remember picking up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It reminds me of threads I once accidentally tangled for weaving when I was a kid back on Vashti.  It was hard to find the end of the thread.” He explained softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deanna hummed knowingly, that ever present smile on her face.  “Let's imagine your emotions as those threads for a moment.  I want you to close your eyes and just imagine taking the tangled strings and pulling them apart one by one.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor pondered this suggestion quietly.  It couldn't hurt to try he supposed and he made himself comfortable on his chair and closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was back on Vashti as a kid, afternoon sunlight was filtering in through the veils and a soft wind was whispering by.  He was sitting on the floor with a ball of brightly colored threads in his hands and immediately felt a sense of anxiety at the sight of it. Deanna’s calm voice pierced through the emotion and he instinctively  focused on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now take a deep breath in through the nose and out through the mouth and pull off one string.  Tell me the first emotion you feel with that thread.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor did as he was told and took in a breath, pulling off a string at the same time he let it out.  A sense of relief filled him as he laid the sting out on the floor in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relief.” He whispered out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For?...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For being free. That it’s finally over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t elaborate any more and pulled out another string. A long yellow one came loose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fear.” He said evenly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” emotions bubbled up and he suddenly felt like he was drowning and his eyes snapped open. He found himself bringing in deep breaths and was only semi aware of Deanna’s hand touching his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” She soothed, letting Elnor catch his breath again and raising his head to meet her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” He breathed out. “I don’t know why the fear is so gripping. I felt as if everything was coming at me at once and I just...I just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Panicked.”  Deanna stated matter of factly, causing Elnor to widen his eyes in surprise and tilting his head at her. She continued on, giving his shoulder a gentle rub as she did so. “If I could take a guess, I would think you are afraid to face the emotions your body and mind know you should be going through.  You went through something traumatic and yet you haven’t let yourself feel the natural responses that come with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor pondered this quietly and a thought came to mind. “I don’t want to be controlled by it though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All the more reason to face them, the longer we try to run from it, the less likely we will try to learn from it, to understand it and be able to control it.”  She gave his shoulder a final squeeze and leaned back.  “I want you to try again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor pursed his lips and thought of protesting, but relented anyway and got comfortable again in his seat, reluctantly closing his eyes as he did so.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vashti materialized once again around him and he looked back down on the tangled threads in his hands. Taking another breath he pulled off a string.  A thick, red one came loose and he felt his hand tremble as he laid it on the floor next to the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anger.” He sounded out slowly through tight lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Deanna’s voice filtered in calmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor actually stopped and wondered the same thing.  Why did he feel such anger?  He continued to ponder on this with his eyes closed.  Flashes of memories crossed his view.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the times he had fought with Drokol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the hits, punches, and arguments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did he…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Snatcher trying to carry off Rinala, the crazed smile of Jedza, the still face of Drokol.  Linza’s tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor’s fists came down on the arms of his chair and he clenched his eyes, but snapped them back open to face Deanna.  She was now leaned forward in her seat, elbows on her knees, attentive to his outburst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was a good man!” Elnor tried to catch his breath again, but everything was coming down now, “He was going to save his planet!  It’s not fair!  It’s not — It should — it should have been me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deanna didn’t miss a beat. “Why should it have been you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elnor took in a faltering breath. “I was supposed to protect him.  It should have been me to take that shot.” He could only shake his head at this point and let it fall into his hands.  He was only half aware of a hand resting on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that it felt as if a flood gate had opened and Elnor found himself spilling everything out.  The fight that led to him being taken, the first attempt at escape, to all the arguments he had with Drokol, about patrolling the farms, the almost time with Rinala, Jedza’s evil determination and even up to when he had run to sickbay to get the tag and scars off of him.  All the while Deanna never failed to catch every word and ask a question here and there to help clarify when Elnor rambled a little too fast. Eventually she helped him to piece together the emotions that came with the traumas, creating an even line where there once was a rambled course pumping through his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And for the first time in weeks, Elnor felt like he could relax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally stood to return to join the others, Elnor hugged her with such speed she gave out a surprised ‘oof’ and could only pat at his back with a smile in return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>                                                                                                          *          *          *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Raff, if I see you pace past that door one more time, I’m gonna throw this tomato at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raffi only sneered at Rios and continued her pacing, earning an eye roll from where Rios was chopping tomatoes. Agnes was on his other side tossing the lettuce into the bowl between them. They heard a sigh from out of sight and then Raffi came back into view, shoulders slightly slumped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much longer do you think they are going to be anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as it’s gonna take.” Rios popped a piece of tomato in his mouth. “You can’t rush these things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A voice from beyond filtered through the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right Raffi, we all talked about this when we got here. Come sit at the table with us.” Picard’s voice had a light tilt to it.  Almost teasing her in a subtle sing-song way and she glared in his general direction.  She was about to give up her vigilant pacing anyway and turned to walk towards the dining room, when the quiet swish of a door opening made her whip back around to see Elnor holding the door open for Deanna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raffi smiled brightly albeit cautiously as Elnor caught sight of her. “Elnor, sweetie…” her sentence faded away at the look he was giving her and for a brief moment she felt worry creep up into her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was looking at her as if seeing her for the first time and then slowly a genuine smile graced his features and he simply replied. “Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raffi could have melted in relief at the sight of it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go make sure Will isn’t burning the meat on the grill.  I’ll see you at the table.” Deanna piped in with a smile before disappearing around the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only a second of silence passed before Elnor moved forward and gathered Raffi into a hug. She didn’t have time to let out any sort of surprised noise and only had enough thought process to hug him back.  She could see Rios and Agnes out of the corner of her eye make their way a little closer.  They stopped just in the doorway and leaned on the frame just watching them with a smile.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you had a good talk then?” Raffi muffled hesitantly into his shoulder.  She felt hope rise up in her as she felt him nod against her shoulder in reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” was all he simply said as she pulled away from him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gripped his arms and examined him more fully at arm’s length and he only continued to smile at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good…” She let out awkwardly, “that’s really...um...great.  That’s great.”  She never was one to talk about feelings. Especially serious ones. Thankfully Rios and Agnes came to her rescue and appeared next to them with a bowl of salad and Rios handing a bottle to Raffi to carry, another one in his other hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m getting hungry.  Elnor go grab the bread on the cutting board will ya?” Rios pointed a thumb over his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Elnor replied lightly and made his way into the kitchen to gather up the board and bread, remembering to add a knife for cutting.  Raffi, Rios and Agnes waited patiently for him, noticing the relaxed slope of his shoulders and the careful movements of his hands.  They could only smile at each other in relief quietly.  Each of them recognizing the familiar movements and characteristics that was distinctly Elnor from before the incident. Once everything was situated in his arms he followed them into the dining area where the rest of the crew and hosts welcomed them with warm smiles and raised glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about time.”  Picard said teasingly as they filtered into the room and set their wares onto the table, earning laughs from everyone about them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the tight space with the extra chairs added, there was no complaint heard among any of them.  The company only made the space feel that much more cozy as laughs and chatter began to fill the air along with the familiar sounds of clinking utensils being utilized on a good meal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chatter and drinks continued as they moved from the dining room to the larger living area where they continued in their laughs and stories.  Music began to filter through the room and Will pulled up Deanna for a dance, Rios and Agnes following soon after.  Seven caught Raffi swaying out of the corner of her eye and held out a hand to her, pulling her out to join with the others.  Kestra not wanting to be left out pulled Picard out as well and they swayed amicably along with the others. After a few beats, Kestra attempted to twirl Picard with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soji watched from her seat, her head resting in her hand until she felt a light tap on her shoulder.  She turned to look up into the waiting face of Elnor with a hand reached out towards her.  She couldn’t stop the grin from forming as she accepted eagerly and let herself be led to join with the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brought her close and they swayed along with the soft tones of the music.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so quiet, she would have missed it if not for being close enough to feel the rumble in his chest. She looked up at him and met his eyes.  There was still a sense of hesitancy behind them, but also a longing as well.  She gave him a reassuring smile and rose on her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss to his lips.  He blinked wonderingly for a heartbeat and then smiled and pulled her closer, allowing her to tuck herself under his chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you too.”  she felt a light touch and the wisp of a breath on the top of her head as he placed a kiss there.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From across the room Will and Deanna watched them and Will hummed to get her attention and look up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You bring out the best in anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>imzadi</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  He teasingly brought her closer to rub his face against hers. “Including myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sniggered lightly at his antics and relaxed more into his embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He deserves to be happy.”  She said and they turned to look out at the entire crew as they let the music take them away.  “They all do.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well this has been quite the endeavor.  I still can't believe I got this done.  I was getting a little worried there.  I hope that everyone has enjoyed this and as always comments are most appreciated.  Also for anyone going through a hard time for anything, anything at all, don't be afraid to see a counselor/therapist.  They are there to help for even what we may think are minuscule reasons.  Just find one you can connect with and let it out.  It's totally worth it. <br/>Keep being yourself ya'll.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>